La coupe de Feu
by Joone Zelter
Summary: Ginny va se retrouver prise au piège dans un tournois pour le moins dangereux dont les enjeux dépassent les événements. Les forces du mal émergent du néant et envahissent le monde de la magie peu à peu. Mangemorts, Vampires, amour et passion sont les maîtres mots de cette fanfiction. Etes vous prêt à plonger dans La Coupe de Feu sous le regard de Ginny?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je vous présente ma fanfiction pour laquelle j'ai décidé de réécrire entièrement (ou presque, je fais tout de même des ellipses) La Coupe de Feu de J.K Rowling, seulement ce sera sous le regard de Ginny, un personnage que je trouve réellement attachant. A noter aussi que j'y mêle l'univers de Twilight où j'y conserve surtout le personnage d'Edward.

Présentation des deux nouveaux personnages:

Vous allez donc trouver Dereck Malfoy, jumeau de Draco Malfoy (Vous verrez l'importance de son rôle au fur et à mesure de l'histoire).

Mais il y aura aussi Edward Cullen qui a un rôle principal.

Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire va devenir vraiment inédite à partir du chapitre 5, avec enfin de l'action et du suspens.

En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous invite à lire et à laisser des reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Les yeux à demi clos, j'écoutais les murmures qui hantaient la maison. Des pas résonnaient au-dessus et en-dessous de ma chambre. Des voix venaient rompre par moment la monotonie de leur rythme. C'était la rentrée, mes frères prendraient le train pour Poudlard et je resterai là avec mes parents, toute seule pour la première fois. Je me tournais dans mon lit, enlaça mon oreiller et prit une grande inspiration. Tout à coup, le rire de Fred brisa cette petite cacophonie et me fit sursauter. Je me redressais et décidais de me préparer rapidement, pour éviter l'impatience de ma mère, avant de rejoindre le reste de ma famille à la cuisine.

Fred et George complotaient comme à leurs habitudes avec leur petit sourire narquois. Percy comptait ses chemises et Ron parlait comme une pipelette de manière bruyante avec mon père. Tous s'agitaient autour de la table du petit déjeuner, tous excités qu'ils étaient par ce grand jour. Ma mère, quant à elle, semblait très nerveuse. Elle servait les assiettes en donnant ordre sur ordre de façon un peu sèche. Personne ne me vit m'installer à ma place. Je pris un bol en silence et me servit un muesli Drosmen, "au bon goût de baie de rose" dans lequel je rajoutais du lait. Je touillais plus mon mélange que je ne le mangeais. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, de fuir loin cette table et leurs bonnes humeurs. J'étais heureuse qu'ils puissent retourner à l'école, mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer le fait que je passerai une année seule avec pour compagnie la goule du grenier et ma mère. Le programme qui se présentait pour les jours à venir ne m'enchantai guère. Le rouge me monta aux joues tout à coup. "Par les cornes de l'Eruptif! Suis-je à ce point égocentrique pour me morfondre comme ça?!" pensais-je.

\- Ginny, ma puce, veux-tu aider tes frères à descendre leurs affaires s'il te plaît, nous irons plus vite! demanda ma mère.

Je lui lançais un regard agacé, qu'elle me rendit sans aucune hésitation avec en prime une pointe de défis. Je m'exécutais non sans souffler.

\- Allez Frangine ! Fais pas cette tête ! L'année prochaine tu feras partie des nôtres ! me rassura Fred en venant me prêter main forte.

Nous montions les marches ensemble, George non loin derrière. Je voulais lui répondre, mais pas un mot ne franchis mes lèvres. Trop d'émotions contradictoires me brouillaient l'esprit pour remercier sa gentillesse, dont j'avais parfaitement conscience. La gratitude vint alors s'ajouter aux tas de troubles qui valsaient en moi au rythme de mes pensées. Je serrais intensément les poignées des deux valises, et alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre à nouveau, George me lança de la poudre rouge au visage. Je lâchais les bagages prise soudain par de violentes toux suffocantes. Mes oreilles se mirent à siffler violemment, à un tel point que j'entendais à peine les rires moqueurs de mes frères. Mes yeux étaient fermés sous le coup de la douleur, je ne pouvais l'ignorer, elle qui grandissait en moi comme un poison s'étendant dans le sang. Mes poumons commençaient vraiment à brûler. J'avais l'étrange sensation qu'ils se remplissaient de liquide chaud, et c'est au bout de quelques secondes, la main devant le visage, je sentis de grandes brûlures. Je crachais du feu ! Et je n'arrivais plus à respirer ! Totalement en panique, je tentais de m'accrocher vainement à tout ce qui pouvait se trouver à ma portée. Puis tout devint noir, peu à peu. Les brûlures, les toux, les bruits de mes crachas flamboyants et les cris de ma mère m'accompagnèrent dans le néant.

Je sentais ma respiration rauque, des pointes aigües me traversaient les côtes à chacune de mes respirations, ma gorge fut envahie par une sensation de tiraillement étrange et ma langue était complètement insensible. Je tentais de déglutir mais je ne parvins qu'à me tirer un gémissement de douleur.

\- Elle est réveillée ! s'écria une femme.

J'entendis des pas précipités, des voix inconnues et des personnes s'agitaient autour de moi. Je sentis qu'on me soulevait la tête pour m'administrer un breuvage que l'on me prier de boire. Non sans mal, je parvins à en avaler quelques gorgés avant de repousser sans force le bol près de mon visage. Le liquide tiède déversa une douceur instantanée, si bien que tous mes maux semblèrent s'apaiser à son passage. J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Une femme petite, potelée, les cheveux roux mal coiffés, Molly Weasley, ma mère, me regardait les yeux rougis par l'inquiétude cependant emplis d'espoirs. Je remarquais à peine l'infirmière quitter la chambre. Des flashs back me revinrent peu à peu.

\- Comment vas-tu ma puce ? s'enquit-elle la voix brisée. Je peux te dire que tes frères ont eu de gros ennuis pour ce qu'ils ont fait ! Pour la première fois, ils ont mis un membre de notre famille en danger par leur inconscience et leur bêtise ! ragea-telle toute rouge.

\- Maman… croassais-je.

\- Oh Ginny !

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Elle me fit de la peine. Je n'allais pas si mal que ça me semblait-il. Je lui serrais tendrement la main qu'elle m'avait tendue. Elle resta auprès de moi toute la journée. J'appris ainsi que cela faisait déjà deux jours que j'étais à l'hôpital sainte Mangouste. Mes frères étaient donc bien arrivés à Poudlard et Ron avait été choisi pour la maison Gryffondor. Ma famille y était toute allée, ce n'était donc pas une grande surprise. Mon père avait dû quant à lui, s'absenter. Une affaire urgente au ministère de la Magie.

Je rentrais le lendemain avec l'obligation de garder encore le lit quatre jours de plus. Ma mère fut aux petits soins avec moi si bien qu'elle m'avait même installée une salle de bain dans un coin de ma chambre à l'aide d'un sortilège. Ayant subis de trop grands dommages internes, il fallait que j'évite de rester debout trop longtemps. Les plats étaient servis et débarrassés avec amour. Je trouvais une serviette propre à côté de mon lit chaque matin et elle vérifiait toujours que je ne m'ennuie pas. Elle m'administrait toutes les trois heures mon remède contre les brûlures graves, se levant même la nuit sans ronchonner. J'éprouvais alors une reconnaissance plus forte en vers elle. Elle se montrait douce et patiente comme jamais elle ne le fut auparavant.

Vint alors le jour où je pu enfin me lever et vaquer à mes occupations habituelles. L'année d'avant j'étais avec Ron et les journées me semblaient plutôt courtes. Nous avions un emploi du temps définis que nous devions suivre à la lettre. Chaque matin, notre mère nous inculquait les bases : l'histoire, la géographie, les langues, les mathématiques et j'en suis. Elle nous laissait tout de même l'après midi libre à condition de se montrer créatif. J'avais choisis le dessin, un art que je trouvais particulièrement fascinant. Ron lui, préférait essayer de s'améliorer sur un balai en douce, dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Puis, il aimé aussi s'améliorer dans l'art de la taquinerie si bien que je pris grand soin de trouver un endroit à l'écart où personne n'aurait l'idée de venir m'importuner. Une forêt s'étendait à deux kilomètres de chez moi, après des champs qui les séparaient du Terrier, notre maison. Je me souviens m'être enfoncée assez loin et y avoir trouvé un lac fort agréable et paisible au cœur d'une prairie. Je repérais un grand saule tortueux où une branche semblait m'attendre juste au-dessus de l'eau. J'y grimpais et y passais toute l'après-midi à faire des croquis de feuilles et d'insectes qui m'entouraient. Il devint mon refuge, ma bulle et mon oxygène. Au milieu de ce magnifique paysage, la paix m'envahissait. Rien de plus que l'inspiration m'habitait.

Je me levais donc en ce jour de liberté retrouvée, avec la hâte de retrouver mon saule. Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre, tellement excitée de pouvoir sortir de mon lit. Ma mère m'attendait en tricotant un de ses pulls dont elle avait le secret. La table du petit déjeuner était dressée pour une personne. Je m'installais en lui lançant un bonjour enjoué.

\- Bonjour ma puce ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme !

\- Oui c'est le cas ! lui répondis-je ravie.

Je me servais quelques céréales Drosmen. Elle m'avait même fait ses fameux pancakes. Je me remplis la panse avec grand appétit. Seuls les bruits de mes ustensiles et les cliquetis de ses aiguilles résonnaient dans la pièce. Soudain, elle rompit ce concert :

\- Ginny, j'ai pensé que tu avais mérité de profiter de quelques jours de repos encore. Tu peux donc faire ce que bon te semble jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Nous commencerons ensuite tes cours. Mais c'est exceptionnel, ne crois pas que nous n'allons pas travailler ! Puis il faudra aussi que tu viennes avec moi au chemin de traverse, nous devons te prendre quelques nouveaux livres.

Je lui sautais au cou en la remerciant au moins une centaine de fois. Je sautillais sur place tant je débordais de joie. Je finis de manger sous son conseil, remontais au deuxième prendre mon sac où étais rangé mon matériel de dessin et me précipitais à l'extérieur.

\- Ginny, attends ! me cria ma mère derrière moi.

Je m'arrêtais alors que je me trouvais déjà au milieu du champ. Je la regardais un peu frustrée de ne pas pouvoir partir de suite et me demandais ce qu'elle voulait bien encore me dire.

\- Viens prendre au moins une bouteille d'eau et un goûter si tu veux passer du temps dehors. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, avec juste toi et tes crayons. As-tu au moins pensé à prendre une veste à capuche et une laine chaude au cas où il y aurait un orage ? Il fait encore chaud et le temps reste assez instable en cette fin de saison.

Je lui pris les affaires qu'elle me tendait. Elle déposa un tendre bisou sur ma joue et me souhaita de profiter de ma matinée. Je devais revenir pour midi afin de partager le déjeuner. Je m'élançais alors à nouveau, les jambes battant à toute vitesse parmi les hautes herbes. Je rentrais ensuite dans la forêt, redécouvrant l'odeur des sapins chauds, de la résine et des aiguilles de pins. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans la mousse duveteuse et les feuilles. Des hêtres, des chênes, des ormes et des frênes bruissaient au-dessus de moi en un murmure placide ô combien berçant. J'aimais fouiller près des buissons pour y trouver fleurs et animaux en tout genre. Il m'était même arrivé de trouver une Céphalantère rouge, fleur rare d'une couleur rose vif ou pourprée. Je l'avais observé et dessiné sous toutes les coutures. J'aimais caresser les traits de crayons de ce jour-là, des personnes rêvaient de la voir et passaient leur vie à chercher sans la trouver.

Une heure plus tard je parvins à la prairie où le lac s'étendait en son centre. Le saule tortueux se dressait fièrement par-dessus l'une des berges, immense d'une centaine d'années au moins. Je m'agrippais à l'écorce et entrepris de grimper sur la branche la plus large, celle qui se déployait sur l'eau. Mais alors que j'hissais le haut de mon abdomen tant bien que mal, quelque chose d'incroyablement glaciale m'agrippa la cheville. En une seconde je fus assaillie de sensations tellement intenses… Un choc me coupa la respiration violemment. J'avais chuté lourdement à terre, je sentais des brûlures cuirs mon visage et mes bras. J'ouvris les yeux et voulus pouvoir crier, mais aucun sons ne sortit.

Un homme au teint pâle, les cheveux blonds se tenait face à moi. Ses yeux d'un noir inhumain lançaient un regard de prédateur diabolique. Ses lèvres retroussées, il me montrait une rangée de dents acérées. Je pus finalement reprendre une inspiration paniquée, puis une deuxième avant qu'il ne me prenne soudain le bras pour y planter ses crocs avidement. La douleur m'arracha un puissant hurlement qui se répercuta en écho par-delà la cime des arbres. Je tentais de le repousser mais il paraissait aussi solide que du métal. Je le frappais de toutes mes forces afin qu'il lâche mon bras crispée par la torture qu'il m'infligeait. Il se redressa un instant et me saisit par les cheveux brutalement, me relevant ainsi la tête en dégageant mon cou. Je le vis se lécher les babines, du sang coulait tout autour de sa bouche. Les gouttes venaient s'écraser sur mon bras parcouru de spasmes. Je le suppliais d'arrêter, mais il semblait totalement enivré par sa soif. Un vampire… Alors qu'il plongeait les dents en avant vers mon cou, je détournais le regard en proie à un total désespoir quand je vis une ombre se déplacer à toute vitesse vers nous.

Je ne compris pas de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais je m'aperçus que le vampire n'était plus sur moi. Un autre homme, plus jeune, grand et imposant, musclé et le teint encore plus blafard que mon agresseur, le menaçait les crocs dehors. Il avait les cheveux bruns et ne manquait pas de férocité non plus. Ils se jaugèrent un instant grognant comme des bêtes, à demi courbé, les griffes en évidence. Je ne pouvais bouger pour l'instant, mon bras, restait incontrôlable et une sorte de liquide brûlant semblait se diffuser en moi. Ma vision devenait de plus en plus floue et brumeuse. Mon sang paraissait bouillir dans mes veines.

\- Tu ne devrais pas attaquer les sorciers ! feula « mon protecteur » de sa voix grave.

\- Tu oses m'interrompre pendant mon repas ?! cracha l'autre en faisant un mouvement d'intimidation qui ne sembla guère avoir d'effet sur son assaillant.

\- C'est une enfant ! hurla-t-il en se jetant dessus.

Une bataille acharnée s'engagea alors entre les deux vampires. Le jeune semblait avoir l'avantage. Il le jeta avec force contre un arbre qui se pulvérisa à son contact. Le blond se releva comme si de rien était et redoubla de puissance. Lorsqu'ils se heurtèrent, j'eu l'étrange impression de voir deux montagnes qui se cognaient. Les bruits ignobles de déchirures, grondements, sifflements, explosions de bois, griffures, se réverbéraient dans les alentours. Pas un autre bruit ne venait briser ce chant macabre. Je pensais le blond vainqueur jusqu'au moment où le brun lui asséna une griffure en pleine figure qui le fit reculer de trois pas. Aveuglé par son sang, le blond ne vit pas le jeune lui sauter dessus et dans un craquement ignoble, il lui arracha la tête. Son corps tomba lentement sur le sol tandis qu'il s'éloignait un instant tenant le crane par les cheveux. Il observa la scène funèbre avant de se jeter avec animosité sur les restes. Mon corps fut alors secoué par de violentes convulsions. J'entendais au loin des bruits d'os brisé. Alors que je me laissais glisser peu à peu dans l'inconscience en un supplice indescriptible, je sentis qu'on me prit fermement le bras charcuté, où une nouvelle paire de dents me déchira la chair m'ôtant un cri. Mais ce que je perçus alors fus totalement nouveau. Le liquide pernicieux paraissait être aspiré hors de mon corps. Ce dernier se calma peu à peu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je m'éveillais dans les bras de « mon protecteur ». Ses yeux noisettes d'une vivacité peu commune plongeaient son regard inquiet dans le miens. Je pus scruter son magnifique visage blanc comme la neige, il était d'une rare beauté. Une aura et un charme cependant chtonien, émanaient de lui en puissance irrésistible. Je ne pouvais que fondre face à tant d'appas. Il me posa au sol près d'un buisson, arracha un pan de sa chemise et l'enroula autour de mon bras blessé. Je grimaçais un peu. Il me dévisagea encore, lorsqu'il s'apprêta à dire un mot, un vagissement le coupa net :

\- Ginny !

Il se retourna vers moi, me souris. Il prit ma main et de sa voix grave et mélodieuse il me dit :

\- Tu me reverras.

Il se releva et en un bruissement il avait disparu, me laissant ainsi parmi les fougères et les appels désespérés de ma mère.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Ron griffonnait nerveusement sur son parchemin, un mot pour Harry. Coq, une petite boule de plume grise pas plus grosse qu'une balle de tennis voletait gaiement autour de ma tête. Je lu par-dessus l'épaule de mon frère :

 _Harry, PAPA A EU LES BILLETS. Irlande contre Bulgarie, lundi soir. Maman a écrit à tes Moldus pour leur demander qu'ils te laissent venir chez nous. Ils ont peut-être déjà eu sa lettre, je ne sais pas combien de temps met la poste des Moldus. Moi, en tout cas, je t'envoie Coq._

 _Nous allons venir te chercher, que ça plaise ou non à tes Moldus. Il n'est pas question que tu manques la Coupe du Monde, mais papa et maman pensent que ce serait mieux de faire semblant de leur demander la permission d'abord. S'ils sont d'accord, renvoie-moi Coq avec ta réponse illico presto et on viendra te chercher à cinq heures de l'après-midi dimanche prochain. S'ils ne sont pas d'accord, renvoie-moi Coq illico presto et on viendra quand même te chercher à cinq heures de l'après-midi dimanche prochain._

 _Hermione arrive cet après-midi. Percy a commencé à travailler – au Département de la coopération magique internationale. Surtout, ne lui parle pas de quoi que ce soit qui concerne des pays étrangers, si tu ne veux pas étouffer sous des discours à mourir d'ennui._

 _A bientôt, Ron._

\- Pourrais-je vous accompagner ? me risquais-je.

\- Ginny, nous allons chercher Harry avec papa, George et Fred déjà, je ne pense pas que tu puisses venir en plus, il ne faut pas non plus arriver à trente-six chez les Dursley. Puis ils ont l'air tellement spéciaux… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux n'être qu'entre homme histoire de leur mettre la pression.

Malgré ma frustration je ricanais sans me cacher. Il me jeta le coussin qui trainait sur son lit et je m'enfuies en courant vers ma chambre. Je refermais la porte derrière moi en fou rire incontrôlé. Je l'entendais haleter derrière les planches de bois pour me lancer :

\- Je vais t'apprendre à remettre en question mes qualités d'homme ! Petite gamine va ! Retourne donc jouer à la poupée Wenda !

Je me fis la réflexion que je devais vraiment l'avoir vexé ! La dernière fois que ma poupée Wenda s'était trouvée dans mes mains, je marchais à quatre pattes ! Les murs roses de la pièce ne laissaient aucun doute sur le propriétaire de ces lieux. Ce ne pouvait être ni Percy, ni Fred, ni George et encore moins Ron qui aurait pu y dormir. Je ne possédais pas beaucoup d'affaire, mais le peux que j'avais me satisfaisait grandement. Les meubles simples et sans motifs, habillaient la pièce sans prétention. Les seules fantaisies que nous pouvions y trouver, c'étaient un poster de Gwenog Jones, LA batteuse et LA capitaine des Holyhead Harpies, ainsi qu'un poster des Weird Sisters un groupe musical qui me transportait littéralement ! Bien entendu, des livres gisaient ci et là en attendant d'être ouvert.

Par la fenêtre, je voyais le terrain où nous nous entraînions avec mes frères pour le Quidditch et ces vacances j'avais décidé de vraiment m'entraîner avec acharnement. J'y passais le plus clair de mon temps, entre ça et mes ballades dans la forêt pour y faire mes croquis, je ne voyais pas les journées passer. Je me surprenais à regarder par-dessus mon épaule lors de mes promenades, comme si j'attendais l'apparition de quelqu'un. Je reprenais vite la marche en essayant de penser à autre chose, le sang un peu glacé.

Je pris un livre sur les créatures magiques, et entrepris de le lire en me couchant sur mon lit une place aux milles fleurs. J'entamais la page trente quand notre mère nous appela pour le déjeuner. Je descendis sans en train quand je fus bousculée dans les escaliers par les jumeaux qui se coursaient en se jetant diverses insultes dans la tête. Ron, lui, arriva après tout le monde.

\- Il me tarde tellement Dimanche ! Pour aller chercher Harry et pour aller à ce matche !

Avoua-t-il un peu plus tard pendant le déjeuner. Notre père ne rentrait que le soir, aussi son enthousiasme lui manqua-t-il lorsque ce fut maman qui répondu :

\- Ah c'est bien joli de rêver au match, de jouer au Quidditch, mais as-tu seulement révisé pour la rentrée ?! Et vous ?! s'indigna-t-elle face aux rires étouffés des jumeaux. Je vous rappelle qu'il faut travailler pour y arriver et ce n'est pas avec ce genre de pratique que vous allez réussir votre scolarité à Poudlard !

\- Oh maman, ne t'inquiète pas voyons ! rassura Fred. Je suis certain que nous allons tous parfaitement réussir ! Après tout nous sommes des Weasley !

\- Et alors ? haussa-t-elle le ton. Je suis flattée que tu puisses penser que notre famille est un parfait exemple de réussite mais ce n'est pas avec vos bêtises et votre nonchalance que vous allez y parvenir ! s'emporta-telle en devenant de plus en plus rouge. Alors ce match a intérêt à être une motivation pour vous car votre père c'est réellement décarcassé pour vous les avoir ces fichus places ! D'ailleurs ! Si je ne vous vois pas travailler jusqu'à Dimanche, personne n'ira !

Sur ce, elle se leva et rangea son assiette avant de nous tourner le dos pour faire la vaisselle et préparer le dessert. George et Ron fusillait Fred du regard qui en toute réponse joua les innocents. Nous finîmes nos assiettes et nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre dans la chambre de Ron. Il était assis sur son bureau tandis que les jumeaux se tapaient vaillamment avec les coussins en murmurant des :

\- T'es qu'un ramassis de crotte de Hiboux !

\- La ferme ! C'est toi qui n'est qu'une bouse de ventriculeux ignatiés orangés !

\- Les garçons s'il vous plait c'est ragoutant là ! me plaignis-je prise de nausées.

Ces bêtes étaient un vulgaire croisement entre un Troll et un Dragon, dont leur vésicule avait l'étrange particularité d'être de couleur orange et pendante sur leur abdomen pustuleux. Je leur confisquais les oreillers que je replaçais sur le lit et m'y assise.

\- Franchement Fred ! Tu n'aurais pas pu la fermer ! se lamenta Ron qui n'avait aucune envie de se remettre au boulot.

\- Bon ça va ! Vous savez ce que c'est de se laisser porter par nos pulsions anti-supérieur ? Non ? rétorqua l'accusé de son plus beau regard.

\- Le seul à pouvoir te comprendre c'est George qui t'en veut autant que nous ! lui renvoyais-je. En attendant il va falloir faire ce qu'elle demande. Donc je vous propose minimum une heure trente de révision et on se retrouve après pour un entraînement ? ça vous va ? rajoutais-je décidé à prendre les choses en main.

\- De toute manière, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ! grimaça Ron.

Les jumeaux firent une révérence en guise de réponse et sortirent de la pièce en un sourire qui en disait long sur leurs intentions. Ron ouvrit un manuel, arborant la tête d'un condamné à mort. Je pouffais encore lorsque j'arrivais à mon bureau. Je rouvris mon livre sur les créatures magiques et repris ma lecture sous les airs d'une chanson des Weird Sisters. Mon calepin à dessin se trouvait à porter de main si jamais je trouvais une créature inspirante, ce que je finis par avoir. Je traçais les traits du Strangulot. Il le décrivait comme un démon des eaux, aux doigts fins et aux dents pointues. Il y avait différentes espèces apparemment, et ils vivaient dans les lacs noirs. Je notais le peu d'informations inscrites en légende au côté de l'image effrayante de la créature. Peut-être quelque recherche supplémentaire à Poudlard serait intéressante pour compléter correctement le croquis que je venais de terminer. Je l'observais attentive aux détails de mon coup de crayon, il y avait encore quelques défauts, mais de moins en moins. J'inscrivis en haut de la page, à droite, une petite plume et trois points afin de ne pas oublier de faire la recherche une fois arrivée à l'école. Une autre attira ensuite mon attention, les scroutt à pétard. J'en avais déjà vu de loin en passant près des cours de soin aux créatures magiques des troisièmes années. J'allais certainement en voir à mon tour. Harry, Ron et Hermione m'en n'ont déjà parlé. Vraiment de sales bestioles ces trucs-là ! Plus ils grandissaient et plus ils ressemblaient à des scorpions géants de plus de trois mètres avec un long dard recourbé sur le dos. Leur carapace faisait ricocher les sortilèges et ils se servaient de leur faculté à expulser du feu pour avancer. Je m'en détournais pour me lancer ensuite dans la révision des potions que nous allions voir cette année-là.

« Tiens ! Une potion de ratatinage ! Fred et George s'en était servie pour rapetisser une des robes de Alicia Spinnet avant sa fameuse soirée avec Olivier Dubois. Elle ne s'en était pas remise pendant des semaines ! » pensais-je. « Elle ne parait pas bien compliquée à réaliser, peut-être devions-nous bien surveiller la chaleur du chaudron ? » Je notais la manière de la faire ainsi que les ingrédients dans mon brouillon à projets intéressants, puis parcourais les pages suivantes.

\- Ginny ?

Ron passait sa tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte en me faisant un air de chien battue. Je lui offris un sourire diaboliquement ironique et fermais mon bouquin. Il s'avança et me rejoignit la tête baissé.

\- C'est bon, ça fait presque deux heures maintenant… Fred et George ont disparu, comme d'habitude, alors s'il te plaît ne m'oblige pas à réviser plus !

Après un instant d'observation, je le repoussais gentiment du poing en riant. Je saisis mon balai, mis mes protections et descendis suivit par un Ronald totalement surexcité. Parfois je me demandais sérieusement lequel était le plus âgé de nous deux. Nous nous entrainâmes un long moment avant de voir apparaître les jumeaux. Nous n'essayâmes même pas de savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait, trop épuisés par nos exercices.

Ron reçut la réponse positive d'Harry. Il chantait à tue-tête dans toute la maison, venait m'enquiquiner avec ses planifications farfelues et sautait sur des airs de Krum par-ci Krum par là…

Ce soir-là je me couchais après un merveilleux repas où toute la famille ne parlait que du lendemain : Harry Potter serait au Terrier pour le dîner du soir. Il faisait partie intégrante des Weasley. Chaque membre l'apprécié comme s'il était né dans cette famille. Je l'aimais bien moi aussi, j'avoue avoir même eu ma période « intéressée » mais ce ne fut qu'une petite passade. Ron avait été intenable, il riait, criait, faisait de grand geste et perdait toute notion de bienséance lorsqu'il ressentait autant de joie. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Le cœur léger, je m'endormais heureuse.

La journée sembla, pour la première fois des vacances, se passaient au ralentit jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Charlie, Bill et Hermione en début d'après-midi, cette dernière était toute contente de pouvoir passer le reste de l'été avec nous. Charlie s'occupait des Dragons en Roumanie. Il était bâti comme les jumeaux, plus petit et râblé que Percy et Ron qui étaient tous deux grands et efflanqués. Il avait un visage bienveillant aux traits burinés, et tellement constellé de taches de rousseur qu'il en paraissait presque bronzé. Sur l'un de ses bras musculeux, on remarquait une grosse cicatrice brillante, visiblement due à une brûlure. Bill, quant à lui, travaillait chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Malgré son côté très sage (il avait même était Préfet en chef à Poudlard), il avait adopté un look décontracté et cool. Il était grand avec une longue chevelure noué en catogan et il portait à l'oreille un anneau auquel était attaché ce qui semblait être un crochet de serpent. Ses vêtements n'auraient pas eu l'air déplacés dans un concert de rock, sauf que ses bottes n'étaient pas en cuir mais en peau de dragon. Je les voyais tellement peu souvent, que j'avais la mauvaise impression d'être une ventouse.

Ce fut à quatre heures cinquante-cinq que mes plus jeunes frères et mon père se placèrent devant la cheminée. Le brouhaha était tel que l'on avait du mal à s'entendre. Ma mère obtînt le silence assez facilement et calma la troupe avant qu'elle ne tende la poudre de cheminette. J'aurais bien aimé y aller avec eux, j'étais aussi curieuse de voir ces Moldus qui lui menaient la vie dure autant que la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi. Ils disparurent un à un en une lumière verte explosive.

\- Bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à les attendre maintenant, s'exclama joyeusement ma mère. Vous venez m'aider à préparer le repas ? Il faut que tout soit parfait pour son arrivé !

Nous nous mîmes donc aux fourneaux, à préparer la table, et nous constatâmes avec Hermione l'énorme festin qu'elle avait prévu et imaginé. Bouche bée, nous osions relever quoique ce soit, mais il me semblait qu'après deux jours à manger dessus à douze, il en resterait encore pour tout un régiment… Pudding en tout genre, salades, citrouilles en croûte, pain de fleurs, pâté de Sovanais, légumes en Pates crochues, fromages (c'est Moldu), et je ne vous parle même pas des desserts… Maman disparut pour aller chercher quelques petites choses dans la réserve.

Soudain, la cheminée cracha un Fred tout content de lui, trop content. Il fut suivit de près par George puis Ron. Quand Harry s'écrasa au sol, Fred prit la parole intenable.

\- Alors il en a mangé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton surexcité en tendant une main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Des Pralines Longue Langue, apprit Fred d'un air satisfait. C'est George et moi qui les avons inventées. On a cherché quelqu'un tout l'été pour les essayer…

Un grand rire explosa dans la minuscule cuisine. George, Ron, Bill et Charlie étaient assis à la table de bois. Charlie se leva et s'avança vers Harry. Il lui tendit une main calleuse et s'enquit de son état avec chaleur. Bill lui serra la main à son tour avec autant d'entrain. Mais avant qu'ils aient eu de se dire quoique ce soit de plus, une légère détonation retentit et papa surgit de nulle part derrière l'épaule de George. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi furieux.

\- Ce n'était pas _drôle_ du tout, Fred ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as donné à ce pauvre petit Moldu ?

\- Je ne lui ai rien donné du tout, répondit Fred avec un sourire malicieux. J'ai simplement _laissé tomber_ quelque chose… C'est sa faute s'il l'a mangé, je ne lui ai jamais dit de le faire.

\- Tu l'as laissé tomber exprès ! rugit papa. Tu savais qu'il allait manger ça, tu savais qu'il était au régime…

\- Elle est devenue grande comment, sa langue ? demanda George, avide de savoir.

\- Elle avait dépassé un mètre au moment où ses parents ont enfin accepté que j'intervienne.

Nous éclatâmes à nouveaux de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'écria papa. Ce genre de comportement compromet gravement les relations entre Moldus et sorciers ! Je passe la moitié de mon temps à essayer de lutter contre les mauvais traitements infligés aux Moldus et mes propres fils…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Moldu qu'on a fait ça ! Protesta Fred d'un ton indigné.

\- Non, on l'a fait parce que c'est une grosse brute stupide, dit George. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai Mr Weasley, approuva-t-il d'un air sérieux.

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! s'emporta papa. Attendez un peu que j'en parle à votre mère…

\- Me parler de quoi ? dit une voix derrière eux.

Maman venait d'entrer dans la cuisine les bras chargés de confiseries et boîtes de gâteaux maison. Tous ses garçons autour d'elle accentuait sa petite taille et son visage d'ordinaire si aimable était pour l'instant déformé par ses sourcils froncés.

\- Oh, bonjour, Harry, mon chéri, dit-elle avec un grand sourire dès qu'elle le vit.

Puis elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers son mari.

\- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, Arthur ? insista-telle.

Bill nous fit signe de battre en retraite. Ron attira Harry en disant qu'il allait monter ses affaires, les jumeaux quittèrent la pièce sans mot dire, tandis que le reste de la famille s'éparpilla dans les autres pièces de la maison, où ils pouvaient, pour peu qu'ils se trouvent loin de Molly.

Un instant plus tard, des cris retentirent dans la cuisine. Apparemment, papa avait parlé des Pralines à maman. Je me terrais dans ma chambre avec ma musique à fond et mes croquis en attendant la fin de la tempête. La famille était réunie et Harry et Hermione allaient assistés au match avec nous… Il ne manquait plus que … Je secouais la tête un instant, je ne devais pas y penser. Retrouvant mon sourire, je commençais un nouveau dessin jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.


	3. Chapter 2

**Résumé du Chapitre 1 :**

 **Ron envoie une lettre d'invitation à Harry pour l'inviter à venir au Terrier et assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Toute la famille Weasley va se réunir pour l'evènement, et c'est Arthur, le père, Fred, George et Ron qui vont le chercher et qui le ramènent.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Maman remuait le contenu d'une grande marmite posée sur la cuisinière pendant que papa, assis à la table, examinait une liasse de billets d'entrées imprimés sur de grands parchemins. Il leva la tête à l'arrivée des quatre garçons et écarta les bras pour qu'ils puissent mieux voir ses vêtements. Il portait un chandail de golf et un très vieux jean, un peu trop grand pour lui, retenu par une épaisse ceinture de cuir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton anxieux. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on se fasse remarquer. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un Moldu, Harry ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire, c'est très bien. Où sont Bill, Charlie et Pe-e-e-e-e-e-e-ercy ? demanda George dans un très long bâillement qu'il lui fut impossible de retenir.

\- Ils doivent transplaner, non ? répondit maman en apportant sur la table une grosse marmite de porridge qu'elle commença à servir. Ils peuvent donc rester un peu plus longtemps au lit.

Transplaner signifiait disparaître d'un endroit pour réapparaître presque instantanément dans un autre et c'était un exercice vraiment difficile. Je remuais mes céréales Drosmen, comme chaque matin en les écoutant dans mon coin.

\- Alors ils dorment encore ? dit Fred d'un ton grincheux en ramenant vers lui son bol de porridge. Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas transplaner nous aussi ?

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas encore majeurs et que vous n'avez pas passé votre permis, répliqua sèchement maman. Où est Hermione ?

Elle sortit en trombe de la cuisine et on l'entendit monter l'escalier.

\- Il faut passer un permis pour avoir le droit de transplaner ? interrogea Harry.

\- Oh, oui, répondit papa en rangeant soigneusement ses billets d'entrée dans la poche arrière de son jean. Le Département des transports magiques a infligé une amende à deux personnes l'autre jour pour avoir transplané sans permis. Ce n'est pas facile, le transplanage et, quand on ne le fait pas convenablement, il peut y avoir de terribles complications. Les deux dont je viens de parler se sont désartibulés.

Autour de la table, tout le monde, sauf Harry, fit la grimace.

\- Heu… Désartibulé ? répéta Harry.

\- Ils ont laissé la moitié de leur corps derrière eux, expliqua-t-il en versant de grandes cuillérées de mélasse sur son porridge. Et donc, ils sont restés coincés. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. Ils ont dû attendre que la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie remette tout ça en place. Si vous saviez le travail qu'on a eu, avec tous les Moldus qui avaient vu des morceaux de leurs corps traîner par terre…

Harry fit une drôle de tête et devint livide. Il le regarda interdis avant de demander ébranlé :

\- Et ils s'en sont remis ?

\- Oh oui, lança papa d'un ton dégagé. Mais ils ont eu une lourde amende et je crois qu'ils ne sont pas près de recommencer. Il ne faut pas plaisanter avec le transplanage. Il y a beaucoup de sorciers expérimentés qui ne s'y risquent pas. Ils préfèrent les balais – c'est plus lent, mais plus sûre.

\- Et Bill, Charlie et Percy savent le faire ?

\- Charlie a dû repasser son permis, dit Fred avec un sourire. Il l'a raté la première fois. Il a transplané huit kilomètres plus au Sud que prévu, sur la tête d'une pauvre femme qui faisait ses courses, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Oui et alors ? Il l'a réussi la deuxième fois, dit maman en revenant dans la cuisine au milieu de ricanements sonores.

\- Percy l'a passé il y a quinze jours seulement, dit George. Depuis, chaque matin, il descend l'escalier en transplanant pour bien montrer qu'il sait le faire.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et Hermione entra dans la cuisine. Elle avait le teint pâle et paraissait encore endormie. Elle vint s'asseoir à la table en se frottant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi se lever si tôt ? se plaignit soudain Ron.

\- Il va falloir faire un bout de chemin à pied, répondit papa.

\- A pied ? s'étonna Harry. On va marcher pour aller à le Coupe du Monde ?

\- Oh non, c'est trop loin, dit-il. Nous n'aurons pas longtemps à marcher. Simplement, quand un grand nombre de sorciers se réunissent, il est très difficile de ne pas attirer l'attention des Moldus. Nous devons faire très attention à la façon dont nous nous déplaçons et lorsqu'il s'agit d'un évènement aussi important que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch…

\- George ! s'écria brusquement maman en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Quoi ? dit ce dernier d'un ton innocent qui ne trompa personne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta poche ?

\- Rien !

\- Ne me mens pas !

\- Maman pointa sa baguette magique sur lui. Un froid s'était abattu dans la pièce. Personne n'osait faire un mouvement.

\- Accio ! dit-elle.

Aussitôt, de petits objets aux couleurs brillantes s'envolèrent de la poche de George qui essaya de les rattraper mais rata son coup. Le contenu de sa poche atterrit directement dans la main tendue de maman.

\- Nous t'avions dit de les détruire ! s'exclama-t-elle avec fureur, tenant au creux de sa paume une poignée de Pralines Longue Langue. Nous t'avions dit de te débarrasser de tout ça ! Videz vos poches, tous les deux, allez, dépêchez-vous !

La scène fut un peu pénible. De toute évidence, les jumeaux avaient essayé d'emporter avec eux le plus grand nombre possible de pralines et maman dut avoir recours à plusieurs fois au sortilège d'Attraction pour les récupérer toutes. Les Pralines Longue Langue surgirent de toutes sortes d'endroits inattendus, y compris la doublure de la veste de George et les revers du jean de Fred.

\- On a passé six mois à les mettre au point ! s'exclama Fred à l'adresse de notre mère qui les jetait impitoyablement à la poubelle.

\- Vous n'aviez rien d'autre à faire pendant ces six mois ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Pas étonnant que vous n'ayez pas obtenu davantage de BUSE !

L'atmosphère n'était guère chaleureuse quand ils se mirent en chemin. Maman avait toujours l'air furieux lorsqu'elle embrassa papa sur la joue, mais pas autant que les jumeaux qui mirent leur sac à l'épaule et s'en allèrent sans lui dire un mot.

\- Amusez-vous bien, lança-t-elle, et _ne faites pas de bêtises_ , ajouta-t-elle dans le dos des jumeaux qui s'éloignèrent sans se retourner. Je t'enverrai Bill, Charlie et Percy vers midi, à l'adresse de son mari.

Celui-ci, accompagné de Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi, emboîta le pas de Fred et George qui traversaient le jardin encore plongé dans l'obscurité.

Il faisait frais et la lune était toujours visible. Seule une lueur verdâtre le long de l'horizon qui s'étendait à leur droite indiquait l'imminence de l'aube. Harry rejoignit papa et marcha à côté de lui et lui posa une question, je n'en entendis que la fin :

\- … pour éviter que les Moldus nous remarquent ?

Je me rapprochais d'eux, intriguée par leur conversation qui commençait. Hermione suivit mon mouvement et nous prîmes leur cadence de sorte à pouvoir suivre sans être trop près.

\- Nous avons dû faire face à un énorme problème d'organisation, soupira papa. Il faut savoir qu'il y a environ cent mille sorciers qui viennent assister à la coupe et, bien entendu, nous ne disposons pas de terrain magique suffisamment grand pour les loger tous. Il y a des endroits où les Moldus ne peuvent pénétrer mais imagine qu'on essaye d'entasser cent mille sorciers sur le Chemin de Traverse ou le quai 9 ¾… Nous devions donc trouver une jolie petite lande déserte et prendre toutes les précautions anti-Moldus possibles. Le ministère y a travaillé pendant des mois. D'abord, il faut canaliser les arrivées. Les spectateurs munis des billets les moins chers doivent arriver deux semaines à l'avance. Quelques-uns utilisent des moyens de transport moldus mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser remplir leurs bus et leurs trains en trop grand nombre - souviens-toi que les sorciers viennent du monde entier. Certains transplanent, bien entendu, mais nous devons aménager des endroits sûrs où ils puissent réapparaître à l'écart des Moldus. Je crois qu'ils ont trouvé un petit bois très pratique pour accueillir les transplaneurs. Pour ceux qui ne veulent, ou ne peuvent transplaner, nous utilisons des Portoloins. Ce sont des objets qui permettent de transporter les sorciers d'un point à un autre à une heure fixée d'avance. On peut organiser des transports de groupe, si nécessaire. Deux cents Portoloins ont été disposés dans des lieux stratégiques un peu partout en Grande-Bretagne et le plus proche pour nous se trouve sur la colline de Têtafouine. C'est là que nous allons. Papa montra du doigt une grosse masse noire qui s'élevait au-delà du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

\- A quoi ressemblent les Portoloins ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

\- Oh, il peut s'agir de n'importe quoi, répondit papa. Des choses qui passent inaperçues, bien sûr, pour que les Moldus ne les remarquent pas et ne se mettent pas à jouer avec… Il faut des objets qui aient l'air d'être bons pour la décharge public…

Nous suivîmes le chemin sombre et humide qui menait au village. Seul le bruit de leurs pas rompait le silence. Lorsque nous traversâmes le village endormi, le ciel commença lentement à s'éclaircir, passant d'un noir d'encre à un bleu foncé. Mes pieds, ainsi que mes mains étaient glacés. Papa ne cessait de consulter sa montre.

Nous avançâmes en silence, économisant notre souffle pour escalader la colline de Têtafouine. De temps à autre, un terrier de lapin nous faisait trébucher ou nous glissâmes sur d'épaisses touffes d'herbe noire. A chaque respiration, je sentais comme un élancement dans ma poitrine et mes jambes commençaient à s'engourdir lorsque, enfin, nous atteignîmes un terrain plat.

\- Pffouuuu ! soupira papa le souffle haletant.

Il retira ses lunettes et les essuya sur son chandail.

\- Nous avons fait vire, dit-il, il nous reste dix minutes…

Hermione fut la dernière à atteindre le sommet de la colline, une main sur son point de côté, le visage déformé par la douleur.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le Portoloin, dit papa en rompant à nouveau le silence en remettant ses lunettes et en scrutant le sol autour de lui. Il ne devrait pas être très gros… Venez…

Nous nous séparâmes pour chercher chacun de notre côté mais au bout de deux minutes un grand cri retentit dans la vallée :

\- Par ici, Arthur ! Par ici mon vieux ! On l'a trouvé !

Deux hautes silhouettes se découpaient contre le ciel étoilé, de l'autre côté du sommet.

\- Amos ! s'exclama papa.

Avec un grand sourire, il s'avança vers l'homme qui venait de crier. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. Nous échangeâmes un regard entendu avec Hermione et suivîmes le mouvement côte à côte. Papa serra la main d'un sorcier au teint rubicond, avec une barbe brune en broussaille. Dans son autre main, il tenait une vieille botte moisie.

\- Je vous présente Amos Diggory, annonça papa. Il travaille au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Je crois que vous connaissez son fils, Cédric ?

Cédric Diggory était un garçon de dix-sept ans, au physique avantageux. Grand, d'une carrure athlétique, il avait les cheveux châtains en broussailles et les yeux verts émeraudes. Il était capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle à Poudlard. C'était la toute première fois où je m'approchais de lui d'aussi près et il me faisait penser à quelqu'un mais… Ce n'était pas possible… Il y avait tout de même trop de différence.

\- Salut, dit Cédric en se tournant vers eux, un sourire charmeur accroché sur ses lèvres.

Nos regards se croisèrent un instant, par Merlin qu'il était beau ! Je ne pu répondre, les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge tandis que les autres répondirent sauf Fred et George qui se contentèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils ne lui avaient jamais vraiment pardonné d'avoir battu leur équipe de Gryffondor au cours du premier match de Quidditch de l'année précédente.

\- Tu as beaucoup marché pour venir jusqu'ici Arthur ? demanda le père de Cédric.

\- Pas trop, non. Nous habitons de l'autre côté du village et toi ?

\- Nous avons dû nous lever à deux heures du matin, pas vrai Ced ? Je peux te dire que je serai content quand il aura son permis de transplaner. Enfin… Il ne faut pas se plaindre… Je ne voudrais pas manquer la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, même pour un sac de Gallions – et c'est à peu près ce que coûtent les billets d'entrée. Mais ça aurait pu être pire…

Amos Diggory tourna un regard bienveillant vers nous.

\- Ils sont tous à toi Arthur ?

\- Oh non, seulement les rouquins, dit-il en nous montrant. Voici Hermione, une amie de Ron et Harry un autre ami.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama Amos Diggory, les yeux écarquillés. Harry ? _Harry Potter_?

« Et ça y est, pensais-je, c'est repartit. Les éloges et les exclamations de réjouissances autant que de remerciement en passant par l'admiration vont se bousculer au portillon. » Je laissais échapper un soupir que seule Hermione et Cédric remarquèrent, la première fronça des sourcils quand le second eut un sourire en coin.

\- Ced m'a parlé de toi, bien sûr, reprit Amos Diggory. Il nous a raconté qu'il avait joué contre toi, l'année dernière… Je lui ai dit : « Ced, ça, c'est quelque chose que tu pourras raconter à tes petits-enfants… que tu as battu _Harry Potter_ ! »

Harry ne répondit rien, quant à Fred et George, ils se renfrognèrent que plus. Je me sentis moins coupable de ressentir de l'agacement aux réactions souvent excessives des personnes face à Harry. Cédric semblait gêné.

Harry est tombé de son balai, papa, marmonna-t-il. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était un accident…

\- Oui, mais toi, tu n'es pas tombé ! s'exclama Amos d'un ton jovial en donnant une tape dans le dos de son fils. Toujours modeste, notre Ced, toujours très gentleman… mais c'est le meilleur qui a gagné, je suis sûr que Harry dirait la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? L'un tombe de son balai, l'autre y reste bien accroché, pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir quel est celui qui sait le mieux voler !

\- Il doit être presque l'heure, dit précipitamment papa en regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre. Est-ce que tu sais si nous devons attendre quelqu'un d'autre, Amos ?

\- Non, les Lovegood sont déjà là-bas depuis une semaine et les Faucett n'ont pas pu avoir les billets, répondit Mr Diggory. Il n'y a plus que nous, dans ce secteur, c'est-ce pas ?

\- A ma connaissance, oui, dit papa. Le départ est prévu dans une minute, nous devrions bien d'y aller… Il se tourna vers Harry et Hermione. Vous n'aurez qu'à toucher le Portoloin, c'est tout. Avec un doigt, ça suffira…

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que cet homme venait de dire avec autant de conviction et sans aucun scrupule. Le jeune homme n'osait plus regardait personne, surtout son père, et paraissait plus blanc que la neige. Il fixait intensément le Portoloin, j'eus une soudaine envie de lui toucher le bras et de le rassurer. Mais tout le monde se rapprocha de l'objet en question embarrassés par leurs énormes sacs. Nous nous mirent en cercle, coude à coude, frissonnant dans la brise fraîche qui soufflait sur la colline. Personne ne disait rien. Je fixais sans ciller Cédric qui ne voulait certainement qu'une seule chose disparaître et peut être changer de père. Par Godric ! Je crois que….

\- Trois…, murmura papa un œil toujours fixé sur sa montre. Deux… Un…

Ce fut immédiat : J'eus l'impression qu'un crochet m'avait brusquement attrapé par le nombril en le tirant irrésistiblement en avant. Mes pieds avaient quitté le sol et je sentais la présence de Hermione et Fred à mes côtés, leurs épaules se cognant contre les miennes. Nous filâmes droit devant dans un tourbillon de couleurs et un sifflement semblable à celui du vent. Mon index était collé à la botte qui semblait l'attirer comme un aimant. Et soudain…

Mes pieds retombèrent brutalement sur le sol. Hermione trébucha contre moi et me projeta par terre. Le Portoloin heurta le sol avec un bruit mat, tout près de ma tête. Je levais alors les yeux et vit papa, Mr Diggory et Cédric étaient toujours debout, échevelés, les vêtements froissés par le vent. Tous les autres étaient également là mais dans la même position que moi.

\- Arrivée du cinq heures sept en provenance de la colline de Têtafouine, dit une voix.


	4. Chapter 3

**Résumé du Chapitre 2 :**

 **Grand départ pour le Portoloin qui va les mener jusqu'au camp...**

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Harry et Ron se démêlèrent tandis que tout le monde se relevaient. Nous étions arrivés sur ce qui semblait être une lande déserte plongée dans la brume. Devant nous se tenaient deux sorciers à l'air fatigué et grincheux. L'un avait à la main une grosse montre en or, l'autre un épais rouleau de parchemin et une plume. Tous deux s'étaient habillés en Moldus, mais d'une manière très malhabile : l'homme à la montre portait un costume de tweed avec des cuissardes, son collègue un kilt écossais et un poncho.

Papa et eux se saluèrent avant d'échanger deux, trois banalités. Il tendit au sorcier en kilt la vieille botte qui la jeta dans une grande boîte remplie de Portoloins usées. On pouvait y voir un vieux journal, des canettes de soda vides ou des ballons de football crevé. L'homme qui se prénommait apparemment Basil consulta la liste qui figurait sur son parchemin et nous indiqua le chemin à suivre jusqu'à notre emplacement. Malheureusement, Cédric Diggory ne se trouvait pas dans le même camping et à regret je le vis partir avec son père dans la direction opposée. Je lançais un dernier regard par-dessus mon épaule, j'aurais juré qu'il avait fait de même.

Nous partîmes donc sur la lande déserte, sans voir grand-chose dans la brume. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une maisonnette de pierre apparut à côté d'un portail. Au-delà, Je pouvais apercevoir les formes fantomatiques de centaines et centaines de tentes alignées sur la pente douce d'un pré que limitaient à l'horizon les arbres sombres d'un petit bois. Nous approchâmes de la maisonnette. Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant les tentes. Je sus au premier coup d'œil que c'était le seul véritable Moldu des environs. Lorsque l'homme les entendit arriver, il se tourna vers eux.

Je me tournais vers Hermione pendant que mon père parlait avec le Moldu. Le lui prit la manche et la tira un peu à l'écart des autres, ce qui attira l'attention de quelques-uns de mes frères.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il Ginny ? s'enquit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que l'on aurait pu intervenir pour Cédric, ou faire quelque chose ?

\- Ginny… Son père s'est montré méprisant en vers Harry, nous ne pouvions rien faire à moins de créer des problèmes terrible entre ton père et lui, sans parler de Cédric qui se serait alors senti tiraillé entre la reconnaissance et la défense pour l'intégrité de son père…

Je réfléchis un cours instant et ne trouva pas plus de solutions que Hermione. Je lui lançais un regard emplie de tristesse. Emue, elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me confia :

\- Ce n'est pas si grave Ginny, Cédric connait son père et doit savoir comment gérer ce genre de situation depuis le temps. Quant à nous, nous savons pertinemment qu'il n'est en rien responsable ni des paroles, ni des actes de son père. Nous aurons l'occasion, si cela te tiens à cœur, de lui prouver que nous n'avons aucune colère ni mépris pour en vers lui. Et, l'amour d'un père peut-être parfois bien aveuglé par son amour qu'il porte à son fils. Et je pense que nous sommes loin de pouvoir imaginer encore combien cela est vrai.

Je la remerciais en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle fut surprise mais me rendit mon étreinte chaleureusement. Fred s'incrusta en m'envoyant un « Ben alors les filles ? On se fait des mamours maintenant ? Besoin d'hommes ? » Je lui jetais un coup de poing dans les côtes en guise de réponse et le laissa derrière moi pour rejoindre le reste du groupe, Hermione sur mes talons qui riait alors que Fred se massait les côtes. C'est alors que nous arrivions auprès de Harry et de Ron qu'un sorcier transplana juste sous le nez du Moldu.

 _\- Oubliettes_ ! dit papa précipitamment en pointant sa baguette magique sur l'homme.

Aussitôt, le regard de ce dernier se fit lointain, les plis de son front s'effacèrent et une expression d'indifférence rêveuse apparut sur son visage. Je reconnus les symptômes d'une modification de la mémoire provoquée par ce sortilège d'Amnésie.

\- Voici un plan du camping, dit alors le Moldu en le tendant papa d'une voix placide. Et votre monnaie.

\- Merci beaucoup, balbutia papa encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline.

Le sorcier en pantalon de golf qui était apparu en un claquement de doigt les accompagna vers le portail du camping. Il avait l'air épuisé, le menton bleui par une barbe naissante, les yeux soulignés de cernes violets. Dès qu'il fut certain de ne pas être entendu du Moldu, il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Je me désintéressais alors quelque peu de leur conversation. Les jumeaux parlaient de leur affaire de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux qu'ils avaient commencé à monter, notamment de leurs futurs produits et de la recréation des Pralines Longue Langue. Ron lui, ne parlait que du match et des joueurs. Il essayait d'expliquer comment ça allez se dérouler à Harry. Hermione les observait en silence, pensive. Je n'osai pas la déranger bien que j'avais tant de choses qui se bousculaient en moi…

Nous montâmes la pente douce du pré enveloppé de brume, entre les rangées de tentes. La plupart d'entre elles paraissaient presque ordinaires. Leurs propriétaires avaient fait de leur mieux pour qu'elles ressemblent à celles de Moldus, mais ils avaient commis quelques erreurs en ajoutant des cheminées, des cloches ou des girouettes. Certaines, cependant, appartenaient avec tant d'évidence au monde de la magie que je compris pourquoi le Moldu de la maisonnette avait eu des soupçons. Vers le milieu du pré se dressait un extravagant assemblage de soie rayée qui avait l'apparence d'un palais miniature, avec plusieurs paons attachés à l'entrée. Un peu plus loin, ils passèrent devant une tente de trois étages, dotée de plusieurs tourelles. A quelques distances, une autre comportait un jardin complet avec une vasque pour oiseaux, un cadran solaire et un bassin alimenté par une fontaine.

\- Toujours pareil, commenta papa en riant, on ne peut pas résister à l'envie d'épater le voisin quand on est tous ensemble. Ah voilà, regardez, c'est là que nous sommes. On n'aurait pas pu souhaiter un meilleur endroit, dit papa d'un ton ravi. Le stade de Quidditch se trouve de l'autre côté de ce bois, impossible d'être plus près.

Il fit glisser son sac à dos de ses épaules. Nous avions atteint la lisière du bois, tout au bout du pré. Là, devant un emplacement vide, un petit écriteau fiché dans le sol portait le nom de « Weezly ».

\- Bien, dit-il, le regard brillant d'excitation, alors, souvenez-vous, pas question d'avoir recours à la magie en terrain moldu. Nous dresserons ces tentes à la main ! Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile… Les Moldus font ça tout le temps… Dis-moi, Harry, à ton avis, par quoi on commence ?

Harry et Hermione ne semblaient pas connaître le montage des tentes et essayaient de comprendre en observant attentivement chaque pièce et en se jetant des regards entendus. Cependant, ils arrivèrent à comprendre comment il fallait disposer mâts et piquets et, en dépit de papa qui compliquait les choses en donnant des coups de maillet à tort et à travers avec un enthousiasme débordant, ils finirent par dresser deux tentes d'aspect miteux, qui pouvaient héberger deux personnes chacune. Ils reculèrent tous les trois pour admirer leur œuvre. Personne n'aurait pu deviner que ces deux tentes appartenaient à des sorciers. Harry et Hermione arboraient des têtes mitigées et soucieuses. Ils devaient certainement se demander comment nous allions tous rentrer là-dedans avec mes grands-frères qui devaient en plus nous rejoindre. Ils me lancèrent des regards perplexes. Papa se laissa tomber à quatre pattes pour entrer dans l'une des tentes.

\- On sera un peu à l'étroit, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, mais je pense que nous arriverons à tenir. Venez voir.

Harry et Hermione se glissèrent sous l'auvent et restèrent bouche bée, je les suivis non sans mal. Nous venions de pénétrer dans ce qui ressemblait à un appartement de trois pièces un peu vieillot, avec cuisine et salle de bains. Je leur lançais un sourire amusé.

\- C'est juste pour une nuit, assura papa en épongeant avec un mouchoir son front dégarni. Après avoir noté la présence des quatre lits il rajouta, j'ai emprunté ça à Perkins, au bureau. Il ne fait plus beaucoup de camping, le pauvre, depuis qu'il a un lumbago.

Papa prit la bouilloire poussiéreuse et envoya Harry, Ron et Hermione, chercher de l'eau. Je n'avais rien à faire et du regarder tout le monde partir sans faire attention à ma présence. Le soleil s'était levé et la brume se dissipait je découvris alors la véritable ville de toile qui s'étendait dans toutes les directions. J'observais autour de moi et remarqua que les campeurs commençaient à se lever. Les familles avec des enfants en bas âges étaient les premières à se manifester. Un garçon qui n'avait pas plus de deux ans était accroupi devant une grande tente en forme de pyramide, pointant d'un air réjoui une baguette magique sur une limace qui rampait dans l'herbe. Le mollusque enflait lentement et atteignit peu à peu la taille d'un salami. La mère se précipita rapidement hors de la tente.

\- Kevin, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Tu _ne dois pas toucher à la baguette magique de papa_! Beurk !

Elle venait de marcher sur la limace géante qui explosa sous son poids. Tandis que je réfrénais un fou rire en m'éloignant, sa voix furieuse continua de retentir, se mêlant aux cris du petit garçon :

\- T'as cassé ma limace ! T'as cassé ma limace !

Une envie alors me prise totalement au dépourvue, l'image de Cédric embarrassé revint à moi. J'eus l'irrépressible envie de chercher son emplacement. Personne ne semblait avoir besoin de moi ni envie de partager de moment avec moi, alors pourquoi ne céderais-je pas à ce désir ? Je me mise en route sans plus de cérémonie.

Un peu plus loin, alors que je me baladais entre les rangées de tentes, je vis deux petites sorcières, à peine plus âgées que Kevin, chevauchant des balais-jouets qui s'élevaient juste assez pour que les orteils des deux fillettes frôlent l'herbe humide de rosée sans vraiment quitter le sol. Un sorcier du ministère passa en hâte devant moi en murmurant pour lui-même :

\- En plein jour ! Les parents doivent faire la grasse matinée…

Ici ou là, des sorcières et des sorciers émergeaient de leurs tentes et commençaient à préparer leur petit déjeuner. Certains, après avoir jeté un regard furtif autour d'eux, allumaient un feu à l'aide de leur baguette magique d'autres craquaient des allumettes d'un air dubitatif, comme s'il leur paraissait impossible d'obtenir la moindre flamme de cette manière. Trois sorciers africains, vêtus chacun d'une longue robe blanche, étaient plongés dans une conversation très sérieuse, tout en faisant rôtir sur un grand feu aux flammes violettes quelque chose qui ressemblait à un lapin. Un peu plus loin, un groupe de sorcières américaines papotaient joyeusement sous une bannière étoilée tendue entre leurs tentes et sur laquelle on pouvait lire : _Institut des sorcières de Salem_. Je percevais des bribes de conversation dans des langues étranges dont je ne comprenais pas un seul mot, mais je sentais une excitation générale dans le ton de chacun.

J'arrivais alors à une délimitation très marquante. Tout était vert. Les tentes étaient recouvertes d'un épais tapis de trèfle qui les faisait ressembler à d'étranges monticules surgis de terre. Sous les auvents relevés de certaines tentes, je voyais apparaître des visages souriants. C'étaient les supporters de l'équipe irlandaise qui avaient tout recouvert de trèfle, symbole national de l'Irlande. Une voix retentit dans mon dos.

\- Ginny !

Je me retournai et vit Seamus Finnigan, leur condisciple de Poudlard. Il était assis devant sa propre tente recouverte de trèfle, en compagnie d'une femme aux cheveux bonds-roux qui devait être sa mère et de son meilleur ami, Dean Thomas, lui aussi élève de Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de la décoration ? demanda Seamus avec un grand sourire, lorsque je me fus rapprochée de lui. Il paraît que les gens du ministère ne sont pas vraiment ravis…

\- Et pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas le droit de montrer nos couleurs ? Dit Mrs Finnigan. Tu devrais allez voir comment les Bulgares ont arrangés leurs tentes. Tu es pour l'Irlande, bien sûr ? ajouta-t-elle en me regardant avec de petits yeux perçants.

Après lui avoir assuré que, en effet, j'étais pour l'Irlande, je voulus continuer on chemin, mais Dean et Seamus me suivirent.

\- Comme si tu pouvais dire autre chose quand tu es entourée comme ça, fit remarquer Dean.

\- Je me demande comment les Bulgares ont décoré leurs tentes, eussè-je pour toute réponse.

\- Nous pouvons te montrer, dit Seamus en montrant le drapeau bulgare, rouge, vert et blanc, qui flottait dans la brise, au bout du pré.

Cette fois, la décoration n'avait plus rien de végétal : chacune des tentes bulgares était ornée d'un poster représentant un visage renfrogné, avec de gros sourcils noirs. Bien entendu, l'image était animée mais, à part quelques battements de paupières et une moue de plus en plus maussade, le visage n'offrait pas une grande variété d'expressions.

\- Krum, dis-je en souriant.

\- Il a l'air vraiment grognon, remarqua Seamus en jetant un regard circulaire aux nombreux Krum qui nous observaient en clignant des yeux, la mine revêche.

\- Ron vous répondrait que ça n'a pas d'importance l'air qu'il a. Que c'est un joueur incroyable et qu'en plus il est jeune. A peine plus de dix-huit ans et que c'est un véritable génie. Et pour finir sa tirade il vous assurerait un spectacle fantastique ce soir, finis-je en riant à gorge déployée, l'image de Ron en pleine fascination orgasmique devant Krum imprimée dans ma rétine.

Seamus et Dean m'accompagnèrent dans mon hilarité et nous dûmes faire des efforts pour réussir à retrouver un semblant de sérieux. Je surpris quelques œillades significatrices entre eux, si bien que j'aurais pu tenir une chandelle que ça n'aurait que concrétisé mon rôle parmi eux. Je les laissais à leurs tentes un peu à regret. Je m'éloignais après un dernier signe de la main et me dirigeai vers la partie encore inexplorée du pré infini.

De temps en temps j'apercevais un visage familier, des élèves de Poudlard venus avec leur famille comme Ernie MacMilan qui était en quatrième année en Poufsouffle, et virent également ChoChang, une fille que les garçons semblaient particulièrement appréciés et qui jouait au poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Je continuais en regardant de gauche et de droite, curieuse des scènes étranges qui se déroulaient sous mes yeux fatigués. Je laissais mes jambes guidées me guider et alors que je commençais à perdre espoir et à douter de retrouver le chemin de ma tente, je l'aperçus au loin. Cédric se tenait droit face à la forêt, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer dans ma poitrine, mais je devais le rassurer, je devais le voir.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lança à sa rencontre. Je me sentais tellement fébrile que j'avais l'impression que si un obstacle venait à arrêter ma progression je n'aurais jamais l'audace de reprendre ma course. Une part de moi-même espérait rencontrer un mur, un sorcier qui saute devant moi au sol, une chèvre boiteuse, n'importe quoi qui puisse s'interposer. Mais j'arrivais à côté de lui, me postant tout près en me triturant nerveusement les doigts à un tel point qu'ils prenaient des teintes jaunâtres virant vers le blanc. Il sembla me voir du coin de l'œil et se tourna complètement surpris.

\- Euh, salut ! me dit-il pris au dépourvu.

Mon regard se perdit un instant dans le sien. Il animait vraiment quelque chose en moi qui me dépassait, cependant quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une dualité s'installait peu à peu en moi si bien que les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge, à nouveau. Ses yeux émeraudes semblaient si profonds que je commençais à m'y perdre.

\- Hum… Tu… t'es bien installée ? Je veux dire… Toi et ta famille ?

Il se passa la main dans la nuque, totalement démunit face à mon mutisme. « Bon sang ! » maugréais-je en moi. « Dis quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! » Mais une puissante énergie m'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit. « Pourquoi suis-je venue le voir ?! » Pensais-je furieuse contre moi. Il tourna la tête un instant pour observer les alentours. J'en profiter pour lâcher un :

\- Oui, je voulais juste te dire que tu n'avais pas à te sentir gêner pour tout à l'heure. Je sais que ça a dû être compliqué à gérer pour toi, mais seul ton père à parut maladroit. Pas plus. Ne te fais pas de soucis.

Il avait porté toute son attention sur moi pendant que je parlais. Il fit un pas en avant, le visage emplit de surprise et de … non je devais me tromper. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il leva la main vers moi que je fis un pas en arrière en disant d'un ton paniqué :

\- J'espère que tu passeras un bon match ! A bientôt !

Et je m'enfuis en courant à toute allure. Je me sentais parcourus de sensations longtemps oubliées. Cette fragilité, cette fascination… Il les déclenchait mais ne semblait pas en être la source. Par Merlin, que m'arrivait-il ! Je me cognais dans les gens sur le chemin qui se retournant le poing en l'air ou en criant. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir et je courais sans trop savoir où j'allais lorsque je vis Hermione ramener un des seaux de papa. Je les suivis à bonne distance pour profiter du reste du trajet pour me remettre les idées en place… Je vis Fred et George leur adresser la parole. Je les rejoignis :

\- Papa s'amuse avec les allumettes, disait Fred.

\- Malgré tous ses efforts, papa n'arrivait pas à allumer le feu. Des allumettes cassées jonchaient le sol autour de lui, mais il semblait ne s'être jamais autant amusé de sa vie.

Hermione lui expliqua alors comment faire. Je les laissais entre eux et en profita pour me réfugier dans la tente des filles. J'y avais pris la couchette de dessus, je m'y allongeais complètement déboussolée par mes émotions erratiques. Je pris mon calepin, furieuse de ma bêtise, et entrepris un dessin afin de changer d'idées. Je me rendis compte très vite que je dessinais le portrait de Cédric. Je changeais de page encore plus à cran et retenta un autre dessin mais cette fois-ci je commençais à dessiner une forêt et… Je jetais mon calepin à travers la pièce en rageant intensément. Hermione entra intriguée par le bruit sourd.

\- Tout va bien Ginny ? s'inquiéta-telle.

\- Ça va merci, répondis-je dans un murmure douloureux.

Elle s'approcha de moi comme une grande sœur le ferait, et vint s'asseoir près de moi. Elle l'enlaça avec tendresse et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle ne parla pas plus, mais je tirais de sa présence un grand réconfort qui m'apaisa.

A mesure que l'après-midi avançait, une sorte de frénésie envahissait le camping tel un nuage palpable. Au coucher du soleil, la tension faisait frémir la paisible atmosphère de l'été et, lorsque la nuit tomba comme un rideau sur les milliers de spectateurs qui attendaient le début du match, les dernières tentatives de masquer la réalité disparurent : le ministère semblait s'être incliné devant l'inévitable et ses représentants avaient renoncé à réprimer les signes évidents de magie qui se manifestaient un peu partout.

Des vendeurs ambulants transplanaient à tout moment, portant des éventaires ou poussant des chariots remplis d'articles extraordinaires. Il y avait des rosettes lumineuses – vertes pour l'Irlande, rouge pour la Bulgarie – qui criaient d'une petite voix aiguë les noms des joueurs, des chapeaux pointus d'un vert étincelant ornés de trèfles dansants, des écharpes bulgares décorées de lions qui rugissaient véritablement, des drapeaux des deux pays qui jouaient les hymnes nationaux dès qu'on les agitait. On trouvait aussi des modèles miniatures d'Eclairs de feu qui volaient et des figurines de collection représentant des joueurs célèbres qui se promenaient dans la paume de la main d'un air avantageux.

\- J'ai économisé mon argent de poche tout l'été pour ça, dit Ron à Harry.

Tous deux, accompagnés d'Hermione et moi, se promenèrent longuement parmi les vendeurs en achetant des souvenirs. Ron fit l'acquisition d'un chapeau à trèfles dansants et d'une grande rosette verte, mais il acheta aussi une figurine de Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare. Le Krum miniature marchait de long en large sur sa main, lançant des regards courroucés à la grande rosette verte qui s'étalait au-dessus de lui.

\- Oh, regarde ça ! s'exclama Harry qui se précipita vers un chariot surchargé d'objets semblables à des jumelles de cuivre, dotées de toutes sortes de boutons et cadrans.

\- Ce sont des Multiplettes, dit le sorcier-vendeur d'un air empressé. Elles permettent de revoir une action… de faire des ralentis… et de détailler image par image n'importe quel moment du match si vous le désirez. C'est dix Gallions pièce.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû acheter ça, dit Ron le doigt pointé sur son chapeau à trèfles, en regardant avec envie les Multiplettes.

\- Donnez m'en quatre paires, lança Harry au vendeur d'un ton décidé.

\- Non, non, laisse tomber, répondit Ron en rougissant.

Il était toujours très sensible au fait que Harry, qui avait hérité de ses parents une petite fortune, était beaucoup plus riche que lui. Ce que je comprenais mais ce qui me gênais plus, c'était le fait qu'il m'offrait quelque chose alors que je ne demandais rien.

\- Ce sera ton cadeau de Noël, lui dit Harry en nous donnant une paire chacun. Pour les dix ans qui viennent.

\- D'accord, admit Ron avec un sourire.

\- Oh, merci Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Et moi, je vais acheter des programmes …

La bourse beaucoup plus légère, nous retournâmes à notre tente. Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux arboraient aussi des rosettes vertes et papa avait un chapeau irlandais. Enfin, un grand coup de gong retentit avec force quelque part au-delà du bois, aussitôt, des lanternes vertes et rouges étincelèrent dans les arbres, éclairant le chemin qui menait au terrain de Quidditch.

\- C'est l'heure ! s'écria papa qui avait l'air aussi impatient que nous l'étions tous. Venez ! On y va !


	5. Chapter 4

Voici le 4ième Chapitre de ma Fanfic. Je me permet d'écrire ces quelques lignes pour vous expliquer 2,3 petites choses.  
Il y a un nouveau personnage, Dereck qui est le frère jumeau de Draco Malfoy, vous verrez pourquoi.  
Ensuite, il y a dans ce texte, deux regards différents, aussi ne vous étonnez pas en arrivant à la fin du changement de personnage.

 **Résumé du Chapitre 3 :**

 **Découverte du camping, de la tente, de l'ambiance et tentative de rapprochement de Cédric...**

Petit mot aussi pour remercier nunzia, meiko95 et Melancholya Malfoy pour m'avoir ajouter dans votre suivie ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

Emportant nos achats, papa en tête, nous nous précipitâmes vers le bois, le long du chemin éclairé par les lanternes. Nous entendions autour de nous des cris, des rires, des bribes de chansons qui s'élevaient de la foule. L'atmosphère enfiévrée était très contagieuse. Tous, nous avions le sourire accroché aux lèvres sans cesse. Nous marchâmes pendant vingt minutes à travers bois, parlant, plaisantant à tue-tête, jusqu'à ce que nous émergions enfin d'entre les arbres pour se retrouver dans l'ombre d'un stade gigantesque. Je ne voyais qu'une partie des immenses murailles d'or qui entouraient le terrain, mais je le devinais suffisamment vaste pour contenir une dizaine de cathédrales.

-Il peut recevoir cent mille spectateurs, commenta papa en remarquant les têtes impressionnées de Harry et Hermione. Le ministère a constitué une équipe spéciale de cinq cents personnes pour y travailler pendant une année entière. Chaque centimètre carré a été traité avec des sortilèges Repousse-Moldu. Tout au long de l'année, chaque fois qu'un Moldu s'approchait d'ici, il se rappelait soudain un rendez-vous urgent et repartait au plus vite… Chers Moldus, ajouta-t-il d'un ton affectueux.

Il nous mena jusqu'à l'entrée la plus proche, devant laquelle se pressait déjà une foule bruyante de sorcières et de sorciers. Nous étions en effervescences.

-Des places de choix ! s'exclama la sorcière du ministère qui contrôla nos billets. Tribune officielle, tout en haut ! Montez les escaliers, quand il n'y aura plus de marches, vous serez arrivés.

A l'intérieur du stade, les escaliers étaient recouverts d'épais tapis pourpres. Nous grimpâmes les marches au milieu des autres spectateurs qui se répartissaient lentement sur les gradins, à droite comme à gauche. Nous continuâmes de monter jusqu'au sommet de l'escalier où nous nous retrouvâmes dans une petite loge qui dominait tout le stade et donnait sur le centre du terrain, à mi-chemin entre les deux lignes de but. Une vingtaine de chaises pourpre et or étaient disposées sur deux rangées et, lorsque je me fus faufilée jusqu'au premier rang avec les autres, nous y découvrîmes un spectacle qui défiait l'imagination.

Cent mille sorcières et sorciers étaient en train de prendre place sur les sièges qui s'élevaient en gradins tout autour de terrain ovale. Une mystérieuse lumière d'or semblait émaner du stade lui-même et la surface du terrain, vu d'en haut, paraissait aussi lisse que le velours. A chaque extrémité se dressaient les buts, trois cercles d'or situés à une hauteur de quinze mètres. Face à la tribune officielle, presque à hauteur d'œil s'étalait un immense tableau sur lequel s'inscrivaient, comme tracés par une main invisible, des mots couleur d'or qui disparaissaient peu à peu, remplacés par d'autres. En regardant plus attentivement, je compris qu'il s'agissait de publicité.

 _La Bombe bleue : un balai pour toute la famille – sûr, stable, fiable, avec sirène antivol intégrée… Faites votre ménage sans peine grâce au Nettoie-Tout magique de la Mère Grattesec : les taches parties, plus de soucis… Habillez-vous chez Gaichiffon, le meilleur magasin de Prêt-à-Sorcier – Londres, Paris, Pré-au-Lard…_

Je détachais mon regard du panneau et me retourna pour voir qui partageait la loge avec nous. Pour l'instant, les autres chaises étaient vides, sauf une, occupée par une minuscule créature assise à l'avant-dernier rang. La créature, dont les jambes étaient si petites qu'elles pointaient horizontalement devant elle, était vêtue d'un torchon à vaisselle drapé comme une toge et se cachait le visage dans les mains. Mais ses grandes oreilles, semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, avaient quelque chose d'étrangement familier. Harry le vit en même temps que moi.

 _-Dobby_ ? dit-il d'un ton incrédule.

La petite créature leva la tête et écarta les doigts, révélant d'énormes yeux marron et un nez qui avait la taille et la forme d'une grosse tomate. Ce n'était pas Dobby, mais il s'agissait d'un elfe de maison. J'avais rencontré une fois Dobby, il n'était cependant pas resté longtemps lorsque je fis mon apparition ce jour-là. Il m'avait dévisageait curieux et en lançant un « au revoir » chaleureux, avait disparu en un claquement de doigt.

-Est-ce que le monsieur m'a appelé Dobby ? couina l'elfe en regardant entre ses doigts avec curiosité.

Sa petite voix tremblante était encore plus aiguë que celle de Dobby, et je pensais qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une femelle, même s'il était toujours difficile de savoir à quel sexe appartenaient les elfes de maison. Nous fixions tous l'échange qui s'en suivit.

-Désolé, dit Harry. Je t'ai prise pour quelqu'un que je connais.

-Mais moi aussi, monsieur, je connais Dobby ! couina l'elfe. Je m'appelle Winky, monsieur…

Elle se cachait le visage, comme si la lumière l'aveuglait, bien que la loge ne fût pas brillamment éclairée. Ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la cicatrice de Harry.

-Vous êtes sûrement Harry Potter !

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il.

-Oh, mais Dobby parle tout le temps de vous, monsieur ! assura Winky en baissant légèrement les mains, l'air stupéfait et impressionné.

-Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce que la liberté lui convient ?

-Ah, monsieur, répondit Winky en hochant la tête. Ah, monsieur, je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez rendu service à Dobby, monsieur, quand vous l'avez libéré.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Pour… Pour rien… balbutia-t-elle en ayant un début de sanglot. Mon… mon maître veut que je lui garde un siège, Harry Potter, il est très occupé, dit Winky en inclinant soudain la tête vers l'espace vide, à côté d'elle. Winky aimerait bien retourner dans la tente de son maître, Harry Potter, mais Winky fait ce qu'on lui dit de faire, même si Winky a peur de l'altitude… elle couina à nouveau avant de rajouter que Winky est une bonne elfe de maison.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil apeuré vers la balustrade et se cacha les yeux derrières ses mains. Harry se retourna vers nous. Après quelques remarques, Ron sortit ses Multiplettes et les braqua sur la foule qui occupait les gradins de l'autre côté du stade.

-Extraordinaire ! s'écria-t-il en tournant la molette qui permettait de repasser les images. J'arrive à voir de nouveau ce vieux bonhomme se mettre les doigts dans le nez… encore une fois… et encore une…

Pendant ce temps, Hermione parcourait avec avidité son programme à la couverture de velours agrémentée d'un pompon. Je me penchais par-dessus son épaule, en posant délicatement mon menton dessus pour y lire plus à mon aise.

-« Les mascottes des deux équipes présenteront un spectacle avant le match », lut-elle à haute voix.

-Ça vaut la peine d'être vu, commenta papa. Les équipes nationales amènent des créatures typiques de leurs pays d'origine pour faire un peu de spectacle.

Autour de nous, la loge se mit à se remplir peu à peu au cours de la demi-heure qui suivit. Papa ne cessait de serrer la main de gens qui occupaient à l'évidence de hautes fonctions. Chaque fois, Percy se levait d'un bond, comme s'il avait été assis sur un porc-épic. A l'arrivée de Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, Percy s'inclina si bas que ses lunettes tombèrent et se cassèrent. Horriblement gêné, il les répara d'un coup de baguette magique et resta ensuite assis sur sa chaise, jetant des regards jaloux à Harry que le ministre avait salué comme un vieil ami. Je réprimai un fou rire, et nota que mes chers frères pointaient Percy du doigt en l'imitant d'un air goguenard. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés de toute évidence et Fudge serra la main de Harry comme le ferait un père, ne manquant pas de lui demander comment il se porter et en le présentant aux sorciers assis à ses côtés. Alors qu'il tentait de le présenter à un Bulgare qui se mit à beugler devant Harry, Fudge annonça soudain :

-Ah ! Voici Lucius !

Je vis Harry, Ron et Hermione tournaient vivement la tête. Se glissant le long du deuxième rang, en direction de quatre chaises vides derrière papa, ils virent arriver les anciens maîtres de Dobby : Lucius Malfoy, ses fils Draco et Dereck, ainsi qu'une femme qui devait être leur mère.

Harry et Draco Malfoy étaient ennemis depuis leur tout premier voyage à Poudlard. Le teint pâle, le nez pointu, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, Draco ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Dereck, lui, était son jumeau. La seule différence qui existait entre eux, c'était leur différence de caractère. Draco arborait toujours une mine de guerrier prêt au combat, alors qu'au contraire Dereck ne dégageait que douceur et calme. Leur mère était blonde elle aussi. Grande et mince, elle aurait pu paraître séduisante si elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'être sans cesse incommodée par une odeur pestilentielle.

-Ah, Fudge, dit Mr Malfoy en tendant la main au ministre. Comment allez-vous ? Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas mon épouse, Narcissa ? Ni nos fils, Draco et Dereck ?

-Mes hommages, madame, fit Fudge avec un sourire en s'inclinant devant Mrs Malfoy. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr Oblansk… Obalonsk… Mr… enfin bref, le ministre bulgare de la Magie. De toute façon, il est incapable de comprendre un traître mot de ce que je dis, alors peu importe. Et, voyons, qu'y a-t-il encore ? Vous connaissez Arthur Weasley j'imagine ?

Il y eut un moment de tension. Papa et Mr Malfoy échangèrent un regard. Je me souvins alors de leur dernière rencontre. Nous étions à la librairie Fleury et Bott et ils en étaient venus aux mains. Les yeux gris et froids de Mr Malfoy se posèrent sur papa puis balayèrent le premier rang.

-Seigneur ! dit-il à voix basse. Qu'avez-vous donc vendu pour obtenir des places dans la tribune officielle ? Votre maison n'aurait certainement pas suffi à payer le prix des billets ?

Fudge qui n'écoutait pas reprit la parole :

-Lucius vient d'apporter une contribution très généreuse à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques, Arthur. Il est mon invité.

-Ah, bien… très bien…, marmonna papa avec un sourire forcé.

Les yeux de Mr Malfoy étaient revenus sur Hermione qui rosit légèrement mais soutint son regard. Je savais très bien pourquoi il pinçait les lèvres. Les Malfoy tiraient fierté de leur sang pur en d'autres termes, quiconque descendait de parents moldus, comme Hermione, leur apparaissait comme un sorcier de seconde classe. Mr Malfoy n'osa cependant rien dire en présence du ministre. Il adressa un signe de tête dédaigneux à papa et suivit la rangée de chaises jusqu'aux places qui lui étaient réservées. Draco nous lança un regard plein de mépris puis s'assit à côté de son frère qui lui ne semblait prêter aucune attention à tout ceci.

-Crétins visqueux, ragea-t-il Ron.

Je me retournais vers le terrain, mais je sentais une tension chez Harry que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il avait serré les poings et paraissait vraiment furieux. Un trouble l'animait certainement. Peut-être avais-je raté un détail capital. Un instant plus tard, Ludo Verpeil qui avait discuté dans la matinée avec notre père, entra en trombe dans la loge. Il était grand et de forte constitution, je voyais à peine ses pieds dépasser dessous sa longue robe de Quidditch à grosses rayures horizontales noires et jaunes vifs. Une image représentant un frelon s'étalait sur sa poitrine. Papa m'avait expliqué après son départ plus tôt dans la journée, qu'il était le directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques et anciennement batteur des Frelons de Wimbourne, une équipe de Quidditch.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? interrogea-t-il, son visage rond luisant comme un gros fromage de Hollande. Monsieur le ministre, on peut y aller ?

-Quand vous voudrez, Ludo, répondit Fudge, très à son aise.

Verpey sortit aussitôt sa baguette magique, la pointa sur sa gorge et s'exclama :

 _-Sonorus !_

Il parla alors par-dessus le tumulte qui emplissait à présent le stade plein à craquer et sa voix tonitruante résonna sur tous les gradins :

-Mesdames et Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre cent deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Les spectateurs se mirent à hurler et à applaudir. Des milliers de drapeaux s'agitèrent, mêlant les hymnes nationaux des deux équipes dans une cacophonie qui s'ajouta au vacarme. Le dernier message publicitaire s'effaça de l'immense tableau qui affichait à présent BULGARE : ZERO, IRLANDE : ZERO.

-Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, veuillez accueillir les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare !

La partie droite des gradins, entièrement colorée de rouge, explosa en acclamations. Une centaine de Vélanes firent leur apparition sur le terrain et je vis tous les hommes de la loge se pencher plus en avant comme pour essayer de réduire la distance qui les séparait d'elles. C'étaient des femmes, très belles, mais non humaines. Elles avaient une peau scintillante comme un clair de lune, et leurs cheveux d'or blanc volaient derrières elles alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre vent… La musique retentit alors dans tout le stade et les Vélanes se mirent à danser. Elles se trémoussaient au rythme d'une musique de plus en plus vive, je vis Harry et Ron se levaient l'un après l'autre et se dirigeaient vers la balustrade. Je levais les yeux au ciel, agacée par ces hommes faibles dès que les hormones entrées en jeux perdaient toutes leurs capacités à réfléchir. Avec Hermione, nous les empêchâmes d'aller plus loin. J'assis mon frère de manière un peu sèche tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait de Harry et constata qu'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir été touché. Dereck et les jumeaux présentaient aussi les mêmes symptômes. Mais je remarquais que Draco restait totalement de marbre. La musique cessa et les Vélanes laissèrent la place au reste du spectacle sous les cris de fureur qui s'élevaient dans le stade. Les spectateurs ne voulaient pas les laisser partir. Je surpris Harry et Ron qui tentait de détruire leur chapeau Irlandais quand papa leur assura de les garder précieusement.

-Et maintenant, rugit la voix amplifiée de Ludo Verpey, veuillez s'il vous plaît lever vos baguettes pour accueillir les mascottes de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande !

Je surpris Harry observait les Vélanes avec ses Multiplettes, je les lui arrachai d'un air revêche. Il ne dit un mot et me scrutait hagard. Une minute plus tard, une espèce de grande comète vert et or surgit dans le stade. Elle fit un tour complet du terrain, puis se sépara en deux plus petites, chacune se précipitant vers les buts. Un arc-en-ciel se déploya brusquement d'un bout à l'autre du stade, reliant entre elles deux comètes lumineuses. Des « Aaaaaaaaaaah » et des « Ooooooooooh » retentirent dans la foule comme à un spectacle de feu d'artifice. Puis l'arc-en-ciel s'effaça et les deux comètes se réunirent et se fondirent à nouveau en une seule, formant un grand trèfle étincelant qui s'éleva dans le ciel et vola au-dessus des tribunes. Une sorte de pluie d'or semblait en tomber…

-Magnifique ! s'écria Ron lorsque le trèfle vola au-dessus de nous, répandant une averse de pièces d'or qui rebondissaient sur leurs chaises et sur leurs têtes.

J'observai le trèfle en clignant des yeux, et je m'aperçus qu'il était composé de milliers de tous petits bonshommes barbus, vêtus de gilets rouges, portant une minuscule lanterne verte ou dorée.

-Des farfadets ! lança joyeusement papa au milieu des applaudissements déchaînés des spectateurs dont beaucoup s'affairaient autour de leurs sièges pour ramasser les pièces d'or tombées à leurs pieds.

\- Et voilà ! s'écria Ron d'un ton réjoui en fourrant une poignée d'or dans la main de Harry. Pour les Multiplettes ! Mais maintenant, il faudra que tu m'achètes un cadeau de Noël !

Le trèfle géant se dispersa, les farfadets se laissèrent tomber en douceur sur le terrain, de l'autre côté des Vélanes, et s'assirent en tailleur pour assister au match. J'en profitai pour attraper une poignée de pièces autour de moi et les fourrai dans ma poche.

-Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de Bulgarie ! Voici Dimitrov !

Sous les applaudissements déchaînés des supporters bulgares, une silhouette vêtue de rouge, à califourchon sur un balai, surgit d'une des portes qui donnaient sur le terrain en volant si vite qu'on avait du mal à la suivre des yeux.

-Ivanova !

Un deuxième joueur en robe rouge fila dans les airs.

-Zograf ! Levski ! Vulchanov ! Volkov ! Eeeeeeeeeeet voici…. _Krum !_

-C'est lui ! C'est lui ! hurla Ron, suivant Krum à l'aide de ses Multiplettes.

Je regardai à mon tour à travers les miennes. Viktor Krum était mince, le teint sombre et cireux, avec un grand nez arrondi et d'épais sourcils noirs. On aurait dit un grand oiseau de proie. Il était difficile de croire qu'il avait seulement dix-huit ans. Un frisson glacial me parcourut l'échine, il était trop menaçant pour moi.

-Et maintenant accueillons l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Irlande ! s'époumona Verpey. Voici Connolly ! Ryan ! Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! Quigley ! Eeeeeeeeet… _Lynch !_

Sept traînées vertes jaillirent sur le terrain. Je tournai une petite molette sur le côté de mes Multiplettes et regardai les joueurs passer au ralenti : il vit alors le mot « Eclair de feu » gravé sur chacun de leurs balais et leurs noms brodés en lettres d'argent dans leur dos.

-Et voici, arrivant tout droit d'Egypte, notre arbitre, l'estimé président-sorcier général de l'Association internationale de Quidditch Hassan Mostafa !

Un petit sorcier efflanqué, complètement chauve mais doté d'une moustache, s'avança à grands pas sur le terrain. Un sifflet d'argent dépassait de sous sa moustache sous son bras, il portait une grosse caisse d'un coup de pied. Quatre balles en surgirent aussitôt : le Souafle écarlate, les deux Cognards noirs et (je l'aperçus qu'un bref instant avant qu'il ne s'envole hors de ma vue) le minuscule Vif d'or pourvu de petites ailes d'argent. Soufflant d'un coup sec dans son sifflet, Mostafa s'éleva dans les airs derrières les balles.

-C'eeeeeeest PARTI ! hurla Verpey. Le Souafle à Mullet qui passe à Troy ! Morane ! Dimitrov ! Mullet à nouveau ! Troy ! Levski ! Morane.

Bien que j'aie déjà vu nombreux match, jamais je n'en avais vu d'aussi incroyable. L'adrénaline montait en moi en flèche et seul la joie et l'excitation exaltaient mes sens. Je pressais si fort mes Multiplettes contre mes yeux que la monture des lunettes m'écorcha l'arête du nez. Les joueurs filaient à une vitesse folle. Les poursuiveurs se passaient le Souafle avec une telle rapidité que Verpey avait tout juste le temps de dire leur nom. Je tournai la molette au ralenti, sur le côté droit de mes Multiplettes, pressai le bouton « image par image », juste au-dessus, et vit alors le match au ralenti, avec des explications qui s'affichaient sur les lentilles en lettres violettes étincelantes. Dans les tribunes, le vacarme de la foule déchaînée malmenait mes tympans. Je remis en vitesse normale afin de ne rater aucune action.

« _Attaque en Faucon_ », lus-je en voyant les trois poursuiveurs irlandais foncer côte à côte, Troy au centre, Mullet et Morane légèrement en retrait, dans une attaque contre les Bulgares. Les mots « _Feinte de Porskoff_ » s'affichèrent ensuite sur les lentilles de mes Multiplettes lorsque Troy fit semblant de monter en chandelle avec le Souafle, entraînant dans son sillage la poursuiveuse bulgare Ivanova, puis laissa tomber le Souafle que rattrapa Morane. L'un des batteurs bulgares, Volkov, frappa vigoureusement avec sa batte un Cognard qui passait devant lui, l'envoyant sur la trajectoire de Morane. Celle-ci se baissa pour l'éviter et lâcha le Souafle Levski fonça et le rattrapa. Quand soudain Troy réussit à récupérer le Souafle et il s'approcha des buts et :

-TROY MARQUE ! rugit Verpey et tout le stade trembla sous les applaudissements et les acclamations. Dix-zéro en faveur de l'Irlande !

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, lançant des regards frénétiques autour de lui à travers ses Multiplettes. C'est Levski qui avait le Souafle !

-Harry, si tu ne regardes pas le match à la vitesse normale, tu vas manquer des tas de choses, cria Hermione qui sautillait sur place en agitant les bras pendant que Troy faisait un tour d'honneur.

Je constatai que les farfadets qui regardaient le match depuis les lignes de touche, s'étaient à nouveau envolés pour reconstituer le grand trèfle scintillant. De l'autre côté du terrain, les Vélanes les regardaient d'un air boudeur. Leurs techniques et virtuosités étaient vraiment à couper le souffle. Il y avait entre les poursuiveurs irlandais une parfaite harmonie. A en juger par la façon dont ils se plaçaient, on aurait dit qu'ils lisaient dans les pensées les uns des autres et la rosette épinglée sur ma poitrine ne cessait de couiner leurs noms : « _Troy – Mullet – Morane !_ ». Moins de dix minutes plus tard, l'Irlande avait marqué deux autres buts, faisant monter le score à trente-zéro et déclenchant un tonnerre de vivats et d'applaudissement chez les supporters vêtus de vert.

Le match devint encore plus rapide et plus brutal. Volkov et Vulchanov, les batteurs bulgares, frappaient les Cognards avec férocité en les envoyant sur les poursuiveurs irlandais et parvenaient à perturber leurs plus belles trajectoires. A deux reprises, les Irlandais durent contraints de rompre leur formation et Ivanova finit par franchir leur défense, feinter le gardien, Ryan, et marquer le premier but bulgare.

-Bouchez-vous les oreilles ! cria papa tandis que les Vélanes se mettaient à danser pour célébrer l'exploit.

Je vis Harry se couvrir également les yeux ce qui m'arracha un petit fou rire. Le Souafle fut remis en jeu et je lui jetais un bracelet Irlandais dans les côtes pour le tirer de son état anxieux à l'idée de retomber dans leur ensorcellement. Il constata que les Vélanes avaient cessé de danser et que le match avait repris. Il m'adressa un sourire de remerciement et je reporta mon attention sur le match.

-Dimitrov ! Levski ! Dimitrov ! Ivanova – Oh, là, là ! rugit Verpey.

Cent mille sorcières et sorciers retinrent leur souffle en voyant les deux attrapeurs, Krum et Lynch, foncer en piqué au milieu des poursuiveurs, à une telle vitesse qu'ils semblaient avoir sauté d'un avion sans parachute (Hermione m'avait montré des photos et vidéos de ce sport effrayant). Je suivis leur descente à travers mes Multiplettes, plissant les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir le Vif d'or.

-Ils vont s'écraser ! hurla Hermione, à côté de moi.

Elle eut à moitié raison. A la toute dernière seconde, Viktor Krum redressa son balai avec un bruit sourd qu'on entendit à travers tout le stade. Une immense plainte s'éleva des gradins occupés par les Irlandais.

-Quel idiot ! gémit papa. C'était une feinte de Krum.

-Temps mort ! cria la voix de Verpey.

Des Médicomages se précipitèrent sur le terrain pour examiner Aidan Lynch ! Totalement terrifiée, je me penchais par-dessus la rambarde de la loge, la boule au ventre. Charlie se pencha vers moi et me souffla :

-Ça va aller, il s'est simplement un peu planté. C'est ce que voulait Krum bien sûr, mais il va s'en remettre.

Je sélectionnai de nouveau le bouton « image par image » et je revis la scène au ralenti. La descente en piqué de Krum et Lynch « _Feinte de Wronski – dangereuse manœuvre de diversion de l'attrapeur_ », lus-je en lettres lumineuses. Je remarquai le visage de Krum, tendu par la concentration, tandis qu'il remontait en chandelle au dernier moment alors que Lynch s'écrasait à terre et je constatai que Krum n'avait pas du tout vu le Vif d'or et avait vraiment incité Lynch à l'imiter. Je ne pouvais pas nier le fait que je n'avais jamais vu personne voler comme ça. Krum paraissait presque évoluer sans balai tant il se déplaçait facilement dans les airs et qu'ils ne semblaient n'avoir besoin d'aucun support, comme s'il n'était pas soumis à l'attraction terrestre. Je remis les Multiplettes en position normale et les braqua sur Krum. Il décrivait des cercles loin au-dessus de Lynch que les Médicomages étaient en train de ranimer à l'aide de potions. Je fis un point sur le visage de Krum et je découvris ses yeux sombres lancer des regards rapides sur toute la surface du terrain qui s'étendait trente mètres au-dessous de lui. Il profitait du temps passé à ranimer Lynch pour essayer de repérer le Vif d'or sans aucune interférence des autres joueurs.

Lynch se releva enfin sous les acclamations des supporters en vert, enfourcha son Eclair de feu et s'élança à nouveau dans les airs. Son retour sembla donner un regain d'ardeur à l'Irlande. Lorsque Mostafa siffla la reprise du match, les poursuiveurs passèrent à l'action avec une habileté déconcertante. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de fureur et de prouesses, l'Irlande avait pris le large en marquant dix nouveaux buts. Son équipe menait à présent par cent trente points à dix. Et le jeu commençait à tourner mal.

Lorsque Mullet s'élança à nouveau vers les buts en serrant le Souafle sous son bras, le gardien bulgare, Zograf, se porta à sa rencontre ? L'action fut si rapide que je ne vis pas très bien ce qui s'était passé, mais le hurlement de rage qui retentit chez les supporters irlandais et le long coup de sifflet de Mostafa m'indiquèrent qu'il y avait eu faute.

\- Et Mostafa donne un avertissement au gardien bulgare pour brutalité – usage excessif des coudes ! annonça Verpey aux spectateurs qui hurlaient de toutes parts. Et… Oui, un penalty en faveur de l'Irlande !

Les farfadets qui s'étaient élancés dans les airs en colère, tel un essaim de frelons scintillants, lorsque Mullet avait été victime du gardien bulgare, se regroupaient à présent pour former les lettres « HA ! HA ! HA ! ». De l'autre côté du terrain, les Vélanes se levèrent d'un bond, firent onduler leur chevelure en remuant la tête d'un air furieux et se remirent à danser.

\- Et c'est Troy qui reprend le Souafle ! reprit Verpey.

Le jeu atteignait maintenant un niveau de férocité qu'on n'avait pas connu auparavant. Les batteurs de chaque équipe se montraient sans merci : Volkov et Vulchanov en particulier agitaient violemment leurs battes sans se soucier de savoir si elles frappaient des Cognards ou des joueurs. Dimitrov fonça sur Morane qui était en possession du Souafle, manquant de la faire tomber de son balai.

\- Faute ! hurlèrent les supporters irlandais d'une même voix en se dressant d'un bond dans une grande vague verdoyante.

\- Faute ! répéta en écho la voix magiquement amplifiée de Ludo Verpey. Dimitrov vole délibérément sur Morane en cherchant à provoquer le choc, et nous devrions avoir un autre penalty… Oui, voilà le coup de sifflet !

Les farfadets s'étaient à nouveau élancés dans les airs et, cette fois, ils formaient une main géante qui faisait un signe obscène en direction des Vélanes. Celles-ci perdirent alors tout contrôle. Elles se précipitèrent sur le terrain et se mirent à jeter sur les farfadets des poignées de flammes. En les observant à travers mes Multiplettes, je remarquai qu'elles avaient perdu toute leur beauté. Leurs visages s'étaient allongés et ressemblaient à des têtes d'oiseaux au bec cruel, tandis que des ailes couvertes d'écailles jaillissaient de leurs épaules.

\- Et _ça_ , mes enfants, s'exclama papa dans le vacarme qui remplissait le stade, c'est la preuve qu'il ne faut jamais se fier à l'apparence !

Des sorciers du ministère envahirent le terrain pour essayer, sans grand succès, de séparer les mascottes. Mais la bataille qui avait lieu sur le sol n'était rien en comparaison de celle qui se déroulait dans les airs. A travers mes Multiplettes, je regardais de tous côtés, suivant le Souafle qui changeait de mains à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil…

\- Levski – Dimitrov – Morane – Troy – Mullet – Ivanova – Morane à nouveau – Morane… MORANE QUI MARQUE !

Mais les cris de joie des supporter irlandais s'entendirent à peine parmi les hurlements perçants des Vélanes, les détonations produites par les baguettes magiques des représentants du ministère et les rugissements de fureur des Bulgares. Le jeu reprit aussitôt. Levski s'empara du Souafle, le passa à Dimitrov… Quigley, le batteur irlandais, brandit sa batte et frappa de toutes ses forces un Cognard en direction de Krum qui ne se baissa pas assez vite et le reçut en pleine figure.

Un grondement assourdissant monta de la foule. Le nez de Krum semblait cassé, il avait du sang partout, mais Hassan Mostafa ne donna aucun coup de sifflet. Il avait d'autres soucis et personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de n'avoir pas réagi : l'une des Vélanes venait en effet de lui jeter une poignée de flammes qui avait mis le feu à son balai.

\- Temps mort, voyons ! Il ne peut pas jouer comme ça…

 _\- Regarde Lynch !_ s'écria Harry.

Je vis l'attrapeur irlandais descendre en piqué et ce ne devait pas être une feinte de Wronski. Cette fois-ci c'était bien le Vif d'or… Pendant que les garçons hurlaient derrières moi comme des furies, les supporters irlandais se levèrent comme un raz de marée d'un vert brillant en poussant des cris d'encouragement à l'adresse de leur attrapeur. Krum le suivait de près cependant. Avec tout ce sang, je me demandai vraiment comment il pouvait encore voir où il allait. Des gouttes de sang jaillissaient dans son sillage mais il avait rattrapé Lynch, et tous deux fonçaient à nouveau vers le sol…

\- Ils vont s'écraser ! hurlais-je en même temps qu'Hermione.

\- Non ! rugit Ron.

\- Lynch est fichu ! laissa échapper Harry.

\- Le Vif d'or, où est le Vif d'or ? vociféra Charlie à côté de moi.

\- Il l'a eu ! Krum l'a eu ! C'est fini ! se récria Fred et George.

Krum, sa robe rouge luisante de sang qui coulait de son nez, remontait lentement dans les airs, le poing serré, une lueur dorée nimbant sa main. Le grand panneau afficha en lettres lumineuses : BULGARIE : CENT SOIXANTE, IRLANDE : CENT SOIXANTE-DIX. Dans les gradins, la foule ne comprit pas de suite ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, peu à peu, comme un dragon s'apprêtant à rugir, le grondement des supporters irlandais augmenta d'intensité et explosa tout à coup en hurlements d'allégresse.

\- L'ILANDE A GAGNE ! brailla Verpey qui, comme les Irlandais, avait été pris de court par la soudaine issue du match. KRUM A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR, MAIS C'EST L'Irlande QUI GAGNE ! Seigneur, qui donc pouvait s'attendre à ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a attrapé le Vif d'or ? conspua Ron, tout en sautant sur place et en applaudissant avec les mains au-dessus de la tête. Il a mis la fin du match alors que l'Irlande avait cent soixante points d'avance, l'imbécile !

\- Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus remonter, lui répondit Charlie en essayant de se faire entendre par l'intéressé malgré les clameurs assourdissantes autour de nous. Les poursuiveurs irlandais étaient trop forts et il voulait que le match finisse à son avantage.

\- Il a été très courageux, non ? dit Hermione en se penchant en avant pour regarder Krum atterrir tandis qu'une nuée de Médicomages se frayait un chemin vers lui, au milieu des Vélanes et des Farfadets qui se livraient toujours bataille. Il n'a pas l'air en bon état…

Il était difficile de voir ce qui se passait, à cause des farfadets fous de joie qui volaient en tous sens, mais je parvins tout de même à apercevoir Krum entouré de Médicomages. Il avait l'air plus renfrogné que jamais et refusait qu'ils épongent le sang de sa figure. Ses coéquipiers s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, hochant la tête, l'air abattu. Un peu plus loin, les joueurs irlandais dansaient joyeusement sous la pluie d'or que déversaient leurs mascottes. Des drapeaux s'agitaient d'un bout à l'autre du stade, l'hymne national irlandais retentissait de partout. Les Vélanes avaient retrouvé leur beauté habituelle, mais leur visage était déformé par la tristesse et l'accablement.

\- Et pendant que l'équipe d'Irlande accomplit un tour d'honneur, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch est apportée dans la tribune officielle ! annonça Verpey.

Nous fûmes soudain éblouis par une lumière blanche éclatante : la loge venait de s'illuminer par magie pour que tout le monde sur les gradins puisse voir ce qui s'y passait. Deux sorciers essoufflés apportèrent alors une immense coupe d'or qu'ils tendirent à Cornélius Fudge. Celui-ci paraissait toujours furieux d'avoir dû passer la journée à parler inutilement par signe alors que le ministre Bulgare parlait notre langue.

\- Applaudissons la courageuse équipe de Bulgarie ! lança Verpey gaiement.

Pour la deuxième fois, Lynch heurta le sol de plein fouet et fut aussitôt piétiné par une horde de Vélanes déchaînées. Montant l'escalier qui menait à la loge, les sept joueurs bulgares firent leur entrée. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la foule pour saluer les vaincus et nous vîmes des milliers de Multiplettes scintiller dans leur direction. Un par un, les Bulgares s'avancèrent dans les travées et Verpey donna le nom de chacun d'entre eux tandis qu'ils serraient la main de leur propre ministre, puis celle de Fudge. Krum, le dernier de la file, tenait toujours le Vif d'or dans son poing et paraissait dans un état épouvantable. Deux yeux au beurre noir, particulièrement spectaculaires, étaient apparus sur son visage ensanglanté. Je remarquai que ses mouvements semblaient moins harmonieux lorsqu'il était au sol. Il avait le dos rond et des pieds légèrement écartés qui l'obligeaient à marcher en canard. Mais, lorsque son nom fut prononcé, le stade tout entier explosa en acclamations assourdissantes.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de l'équipe irlandaise. Aidan Lynch était soutenu par Morane et Connolly. Sa seconde chute l'avait étourdi et ses yeux au regard étrange semblaient avoir du mal à faire le point. Il eut cependant un large sourire lorsque Troy et Quigley levèrent la coupe à bout de bras et que la foule manifesta son enthousiasme dans une longue ovation qui fit trembler le stade comme un tonnerre. Je ne sentais plus mes mains à force d'applaudir. Enfin, lorsque les joueurs irlandais eurent quitté la loge pour accomplir un autre tour d'honneur sur leurs balais (Aidan Lynch, monté sur celui de Connolly, se cramponnait à sa taille en continuant de sourire d'un air absent), Verpey pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge et murmura :

 _\- Sourdinam_. On parlera de ce match pendant des années, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Quel coup de théâtre, ce… dommage que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps… Ah, oui, c'est vrai… je vous dois… combien ?

Fred et George venaient d'enjamber le dossier de leurs chaises et se tenaient à présent devant Ludo Verpey avec un grand sourire et la main tendue. Je me détournais de leur échange et surpris Draco Malfoy en train de scruter intensément Harry, d'une manière peu commune… En effet, ce dernier ne donnait qu'une simple impression de désintérêt au premier abord, mais ses yeux lançaient un regard profond et intense. Sa mâchoire se crispa tout à coup quand il se rendit compte que je l'observais. Il serra les poings et se leva d'un bond, puis me toisa de toute sa hauteur d'un air menaçant. Je crus, pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'il allait se jeter sur moi, mais Dereck lui saisit fermement le bras et l'entraîna à la suite de leurs parents. Harry, comme s'il avait senti leur départ, jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Je vis leur regard s'accrocher l'un l'autre, et Draco disparut derrière l'embrasure de la porte.

X X X X

« Ce Potter, toujours à attirer l'attention de tout le monde », maugréais-je au fond de moi. Mon bon à rien de jumeau passait un bon moment au vu de son sourire stupide qui étiré ses joues. « Il a beau avoir le même physique que moi, nous n'avons rien en commun ! » J'eus une soudaine envie de le balancer par-dessus la balustrade qui, elle, était envahie de Weasley. Ils gesticulaient tous en criant, tapant des mains comme des enfants inaptes. Et cette sang de bourbe là, cette Hermione… Le match fut une véritable torture pour moi, en proie à un trouble que je ne pouvais comprendre et que je refusais d'accepter. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir dans la loge officielle, je pensais pouvoir profiter d'un match parfait, mais il a fallu que les Weasley et ce Potter s'invite dans la loge avec nous. Lorsque j'étais entré, j'avais senti mon cœur rater un battement. Potter m'observait de son air revêche. Je sentis un déclic, une pièce en moi s'était amorcée lorsqu'il avait plongé son regard dans le miens. Le mépris et la honte m'avait alors envahit face aux émotions nouvelles qui naissaient sournoisement en moi. Je les sentis glisser tout le long de mon échine remontant jusqu'à mon thorax et m'enserrer le cœur. Une rage intense explosa dans ma poitrine « Va au Diable Potter, toi et ta fichu gueule de con ! » hurlais-je en moi tremblant d'impuissance.


	6. Chapter 5

**Résumé du Chapitre 4 :**

 **Match et folie de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch**

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

\- Ne dites pas à votre mère que vous avez parié de l'argent, implora papa en s'adressant à Fred et à George, pendant que nous redescendions l'escalier tous ensemble.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, répondit Fred d'un ton ravi. On a de grands projets pour utiliser cet argent et on n'a pas du tout envie qu'il soit confisqué.

Papa sembla sur le point de demander de quelle nature étaient ces grands projets, mais fit une moue ravisée. Nous fûmes bientôt prit dans le flot de la foule qui sortait du stade pour revenir au camping. Sur le chemin du retour, l'air de la nuit leur apportait l'écho de chansons hurlées à tue-tête et des farfadets filaient au-dessus de nous en poussant des cris et en agitant des lanternes. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin devant nos tentes, personne n'avait la moindre envie de dormir. Compte tenu du vacarme qui régnait autour de nous, papa fut d'accord pour que nous buvions une dernière tasse de chocolat avant d'aller nous coucher. Inévitablement, nous nous laissâmes porter par un débat allègre et passionné concernant les meilleurs moments du match. Papa n'était pas d'accord avec Charlie sur « l'usage excessif des coudes » sanctionné par l'arbitre, mais Hermione tombait de fatigue, et je devais bien admettre que moi aussi, si bien que je renversais sans le vouloir le contenu de ma tasse sur mes vêtements, me réveillant quelque peu. Papa décréta alors qu'il n'était plus temps de bavasser, mais d'aller retrouver nos lits respectifs. Hermione et moi nous rendîmes dans notre tente attenante à celle des garçons, je m'y changeai sans force ni énergie, tombant même sur mon derrière en essayant de mettre mon bas de pyjama. Ma co-locatrice ne paraissait pas en meilleur forme. Des supporters continuaient de chanter de l'autre côté du camping et l'on entendait retentir de temps à autre la détonation d'une baguette magique.

Couchée dans le lit au-dessus d'Hermione, je contemplais la toile de la tente, suivant des yeux la lueur que projetait parfois la lanterne d'un farfadet volant aux alentours. Je repensais au match, déclenchant une irrémédiable envie de remonter sur mon balai, de Draco Malfoy et son comportement totalement inédit, à Cédric… Je ne sus si je m'étais endormie pour de bon – m'imaginant converser normalement avec le Chef de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle pour nous rapprocher, cela avait peut-être finis par être un véritable rêve – la seule chose certaine, c'était que papa était brusquement entré dans notre tente en poussant de grands cris.

\- Ginny ! Hermione ! Vite ! Debout ! C'est urgent !

Je me redressai en sursaut, ma tête heurtant la toile de la tente. Je remarquai alors que les bruits du camping avaient changé de nature : plus de chansons, mais des hurlements et des pas précipités. Je me glissai à bas de mon lit, tendit la main vers mes vêtements mais papa, qui avait mis son jean par-dessus son pantalon de pyjama, m'arrêta d'un geste :

\- Pas le temps ! Prends ton blouson et sors ! Vite !

J'obéis et me précipita dehors, Hermione et papa sur mes talons. A la lueur des quelques feux qui continuaient de brûler, je voyais des gens courir vers le bois, fuyant quelque chose qui émettait d'étranges éclats de lumière et lançais des déflagrations semblables à des coups de feu. Des exclamations moqueuses, des explosions de rire, des vociférations d'ivrogne nous parvenaient. Enfin, une puissante lumière verte illumina la scène.

Une foule serrée de sorciers, avançant d'un même pas, la baguette magique pointée en l'air, traversait lentement le pré. Je plissai les yeux pour mieux les voir, ils ne semblaient pas avoir de visages à cause de leurs cagoules. Loin au-dessus d'eux, flottant dans l'air, quatre silhouettes se débattaient, ballottées en tous sens dans des positions grotesques. On aurait dit que les sorciers masqués étaient des marionnettistes et les deux silhouettes suspendues au-dessus de leurs têtes de simples pantins animés par des fils invisibles qu'actionnaient les baguettes magiques. Deux des silhouettes étaient toutes petites. D'autres sorciers se joignaient à la troupe masquée, montrant du doigt avec de grands éclats de rire les quatre corps qui flottaient dans les airs. Des tentes s'effondraient sur le chemin de la foule en marche qui ne cessait de grossir à mesure qu'elle avançait. Une ou deux fois, je vis un sorcier cagoulé détruire d'un coup de baguette magique une tente qui se trouvait sur son passage. Plusieurs d'entre elles prirent feu et les hurlements augmentèrent d'intensité. Les quatre malheureux qui flottaient en l'air furent soudain éclairés par une tente en flammes et je reconnus l'un d'eux : c'était Mr Roberts, le directeur du camping à qui on avait dû faire un sort d'Oubliette à cause du transplanage d'un sorcier juste à notre arrivé. Les trois autres devaient être sa femme et ses enfants. D'un coup de baguette magique, l'un des marcheurs fit basculer Mrs Roberts la tête en bas. Sa chemise de nuit se retourna, laissant voir une culotte d'une taille impressionnante. Elle se débattit furieusement pour essayer de se couvrir pendant que la foule au-dessous criait et sifflait dans un déchaînement d'allégresse. Hermione et moi restèrent bouche-bée d'horreur en regardant le plus petit des enfants moldus qui se mettait à tourner comme une toupie à vingt mètres au-dessus du sol, sa tête ballottant de tous côtés.

Nous courûmes rejoindre Harry et le reste de la famille, dont Charlie, Bill et Percy qui brandissaient leur baguette. Papa nous ordonna d'aller nous réfugier dans le bois ensemble, et annonça qu'il devait partir prêter main forte avec mes trois aînés aux gens du ministère. Je les observai courir vers les marcheurs, le ventre complètement noué. Des sorciers du ministère arrivaient de tous côtés tandis que les marcheurs se rapprochaient, la famille Roberts en guise de trophée.

\- Viens, dit Fred en me prenant la main et il m'entraîna en direction du bois.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et George nous suivîmes. Arrivés à la lisière des arbres, nous nous retournâmes pour voir ce qui se passait. La foule des sorciers était plus nombreuse que jamais. Les représentants du ministère se frayaient un chemin parmi la cohue, essayant de s'approcher des sorciers cagoulés, mais leurs efforts restaient vains. Ils semblaient avoir peur de lancer un sort qui puisse provoquer la chute brutale de la famille Roberts. Les lanternes colorées qui avaient éclairé le chemin du stade étaient à présent éteintes. Des silhouettes sombres trébuchaient parmi les arbres ; des enfants pleuraient ; des cris angoissés, des voix paniquées retentissaient autour de nous dans l'air froid de la nuit. Je me sentais poussée en tous sens par des gens dont je n'arrivais pas à voir le visage. Puis j'entendis Ron lancer un cri de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète en s'arrêtant si brusquement que Harry la heurta de plein fouet. Ron, où es-tu ? Oh, c'est idiot… Lumos !

Elle fit jaillir de sa baguette un rayon lumineux et éclaira le chemin. Ron était étendu de tout son long par terre. Je tirais Fred en arrière pour les aider, celui-ci tenta de me relancer mais je refusais obstinément d'avancer. Je sentis sa main se détacher de la mienne sous le coup d'un passant. Je jouais des coudes afin de réussir à maintenir ma position.

\- J'ai trébuché sur une racine, dit-il avec colère en se relevant.

\- Avec des pieds de cette taille, c'est difficile de faire autrement, dit une voix traînante derrière eux.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent et virent Draco Malfoy, seul, appuyé contre un arbre, l'air parfaitement détendu. Les bras croisés, il avait dû regarder ce qui se passait sur le camping à l'abri des arbres. Ron conseilla lui conseilla de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas osé répéter devant maman, j'en étais convaincu. Je me rapprochais d'eux, toujours en bataillant avec le flot de personne qui se dirigeait dans le sens contraire, soucieuse d'éviter une nouvelle bagarre en de pareil circonstance…

\- Surveille un peu ton langage, Weasley, dit Malfoy, une lueur étincelante dans ses yeux pâles. Vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous dépêcher. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas envie qu'elle se fasse repérer.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction d'Hermione. Au même moment, une détonation aussi puissante que celle d'une bombe retentit dans le camping et un éclair de lumière verte illumina brièvement les arbres qui les entouraient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lança Hermione d'un air de défi.

\- Granger, je te signale qu'ils sont décidés à s'en prendre aux Moldus, répondit Malfoy. Tu as envie de montrer ta culotte en te promenant dans les airs ? Si c'est ça que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à rester où tu es… Ils viennent par ici et je suis sûr que ça nous ferait tous bien rire.

\- Hermione est une sorcière, répliqua Harry avec colère.

\- Pense ce que tu voudras, Potter, dit Malfoy avec un sourire mauvais. Si tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas capables de repérer une Sang-de-Bourbe, restez donc ici, tous les trois.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Laisse tomber, Ron, dit précipitamment Hermione en le retenant par le bras alors qu'il faisait un pas vers Malfoy.

Une nouvelle explosion, encore plus forte, retentit de l'autre côté des arbres, provoquant des hurlements autour d'eux. Draco eut un petit rire. Je m'interposai alors entre eux, les poings fermement serrés. Tous me dévisagèrent surpris, j'en profitai que Draco se redresse quelque peu déconfit par mon audace, et je me fichais devant lui, juste à trente centimètres de lui. Il avait beau faire trois têtes de plus que moi, je lui jetais un regard glacial et lui souffla de sorte à ce que lui seul entende :

\- Tu devrais la fermer Malfoy. N'oublies pas que j'ai compris ton manège avec _Potter,_ et à moins que tu veuilles que ça se sache, tu devrais leur foutre la paix. Parce que sinon, tes penchants inavouables seront de notoriétés public !

Alors, pour la première fois depuis que j'avais été confronté à lui, je vis, pendant l'espace d'une seconde, la panique au fond de ses yeux. Il reprit, cependant, bien vite son flegme et son mépris naturel, me toisa de sa hauteur avant de tourner les talons furieux. Je me rendis alors compte de ce que je venais de faire. Je me retournais et vis que mes trois compagnons me toisaient abasourdis. Mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'échanger le moindre commentaire, un éclair vert passa juste à côté de mon bras. Ron attrapa Hermione et se mit à courir sans réfléchir en criant de le suivre. Les passants hurlèrent de plus bels, la panique s'accrut à un tel point que je fus poussé contre un arbre violemment. Ma tête cogna le tronc avec force, me provoquant une douleur insoutenable. Hébétée, je constatais que je n'arrivais plus à voir que des silhouettes floues très rapides, et des éclairs de lumières de différentes couleurs. Le monde paraissait tourner. Harry, Hermione, Ron, George et Fred… J'étais toute seule… Le froid croquait sournoisement ma peau nue, et je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus mon gilet. Ne pouvant pas rester plus longtemps ici, je tentais en vain de me lever, me réussissant qu'à me déclencher des élancements aigus sur la totalité de mon crâne. C'est à ce moment précis que j'entendis clairement :

\- COUREZ ! DES VAMPIRES !

« Godric ! Non ! Pas encore ! » pensais-je en proie à une soudaine terreur. Je me forçais à me lever, malgré mon corps qui me suppliait de le laisser se reposer, et tenta de me diriger, main devant, en suivant les arbres au milieu de ce chaos. Tous couraient, paniqués, certains me bousculaient, d'autres me marchaient sur les pieds ou encore me houspillaient de déguerpir de leur chemin. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je pouvais revivre un tel évènement. Les vampires ne pouvaient être ici, nous avions passés un traité de paix afin que chacun puisse rester dans leur camp et terre respectif.

\- NOOOOOOOON ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! s'égosilla une femme en un cri épouvantable.

Une créature encapuchonnée, se tenait sur sa pauvre victime, il lui serrait les bras avec fermeté apparemment, car la femme semblait vouloir se défendre mais n'arrivait qu'à bouger à peine ses pieds et sa tête. La créature était grande, et c'est lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi que je vis ses yeux rouges brillaient dans la pénombre de la nuit, dont la peau blafarde ne faisant que souligner leurs intensités. Prise de haut le cœur, je me raccrochais à l'arbre le plus proche. Le vampire se leva en me dévisageant intrigué. Il huma l'air, fouillant le vent à la recherche de quelque chose de particulier. Ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur moi, penchant la tête de côté. Je remarquai alors un changement radical de comportement, ses yeux cessèrent de briller, cependant il ne bougeait plus. Je surveillais ses moindres gestes, mais il n'en faisait pas ! On aurait pu croire qu'une statue avait été placée à cet endroit précis. Je rassemblai alors tout le courage qu'il me restait pour essayer de m'échapper. Derrière moi, les sorciers masqués gagnaient du terrain. Des arbres prenaient feu, répandant les flammes aux broussailles alentours. Je constatai avec effarement que des hommes, des femmes, mais aussi des enfants gisaient au sol. « Sont-ils mort ?! » m'insurgeais-je en portant la main devant ma bouche. Des larmes montèrent instantanément aux bords de mes paupières. Je m'élançais alors sur le côté droit, déclenchant un geste rapide du vampire en face de moi. Je fonçais droit devant sans faire attention où j'allais. Les bruits de luttes, de cris déchirants, d'explosions et de rires me parvenaient de plus en plus difficilement. Le bruit du vent s'engouffrant dans le creux de mes oreilles, les cheveux giflant mes bras nus parcourus de chair de poule, et mes jambes qui s'enfonçaient d'avantage dans le bois en des craquements sourds, devenaient la nouvelle mélodie de cette scène.

Bientôt, mon souffle devint rauque, dégageant un nuage de vapeur à chacune de mes expirations. Mes jambes commençaient à trembler, j'en éprouvais une grande difficulté pour continuer ma course folle. Mon crâne, quant à lui, supportait chaque choc avec un déchirement de douleur. Ma vision se troublait régulièrement, ne manquant pas de me faire prendre des branches en plein visage. Je ralentis mon allure, ne pouvant plus faire un pas de plus lorsque je vis devant moi une silhouette drapée dans une longue cape noir. Elle fit un pas, puis deux, trois, et se rapprocha lentement. Elle se campa à dix mètres de distance de moi, ouvrit sa cape en un mouvement élégant, leva ses mains gantées à sa capuche et découvrit son visage. C'était une femme d'une blancheur inhumaine, les cheveux blonds platine. La seule chose que je distinguais clairement, dans cette nuit noire, s'était ses yeux rouges qui luisaient de désirs. La seule pensée qui traversa mon esprit fut que je ne m'en sortirai jamais.

\- Tu t'es perdu ? railla la créature en un sifflement moqueur.

Je savais à présent que le succès m'était garanti si je venais à me présenter au banquet annuel des vampires. J'affichais un sourire plus de désespoir que de défis. Je me tenais les genoux, penchée en avant, pour tenter de reprendre ma respiration. Je ne prenais même pas la peine de la surveiller. Elle me lança :

\- Je préfère quand les proies sont plus défensives et … féroces. Tu fais donc partie de ces mauviettes qui baissent les bras à la première difficulté qui passe ?

\- Pourquoi lutter contre des bêtes aussi puissantes que vous ? répondis-je en un murmure.

Je me laissais tomber lourdement à terre, la tête basse. La créature se déplaça si vite que je constatai simplement qu'en une fraction de seconde elle s'était retrouvée derrière moi et me reniflait mes cheveux. Elle fit le tour de mon corps meurtri, suintant de sang à plusieurs endroits, et y prenait plaisir, excitée par la friandise que je représentais. Je me retournais sans crier garde, et pointa ma baguette mais elle s'en empara aussitôt d'un rire cruel :

\- Pauvre petite créature sans défense ! gémit-elle dédaigneuse.

Subitement, je sentis un courant d'air glacial caresser ma joue. Je jetais un coup d'œil mais ne vis rien. Quand je reportais mon attention vers mon assaillante, je découvris une nouvelle présence près d'un arbre, non loin de nous.

\- Je t'ai assez laissé jouer avec ma nourriture, cracha-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse et grave.

« Non ! Ce ne peut pas être lui ! » m'écriais-je en moi, choquée. Cette voix familière, cette carrure… Les doigts de la femme se resserrèrent autour de mon poignet sauvagement. Elle découvrit ses dents pointues et lui rendit sa menace furieusement.

\- Je la chassais avant que tu n'arrives, Lycha ! Et tu connais les règles ? Premier arrivé, premier servi, assura-t-il les dents découvertes lui aussi, devinais-je.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant qui me parut interminable. J'étais tout de même le fruit de leur dispute pour savoir qui allait me manger. Godric ! Je frissonnais d'effroi, mon cœur battait la chamade ! Ils voulaient me bouffer ! La femme, soudain, lâcha mon bras qui alla s'écraser contre le sol mollement en jetant ma baguette sur mes jambes. Je la pris hâtivement avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Elle murmura à l'homme quelques paroles que je ne compris pas, avant de disparaître, me laissant seule avec ce nouveau monstre. Rien ne se passa, pendant au moins dix minutes. Nous restâmes là, à nous observer l'un l'autre, en écoutant le bruit des attaques qui avaient lieu plus loin dans les bois.

\- C'est vous ? osais-je. C'est vous qui avait attaqué cette pauvre femme ?

\- Oui… siffla-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me faisait attendre. Voulait-il me faire du mal ? Où comme autrefois juste me sauver la vie ? Intérieurement je savais qu'il se serait déjà jeté sur moi pour aspirer tout mon sang, mais il restait là à me scruter sans vergogne.

\- Tu comptes me regarder jusqu'à ce que je dépérisse ? m'agaçais-je. Pourquoi tu restes là ? Tu comptes faire quelque chose ? On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ? vociférais-je à bout. Qu'on en finisse ! hurlais-je.

Il sauta près de moi, se saisit de ma nuque avec tendresse et approcha son visage du miens. J'arrivais à distinguer ses traits tant il était près. Son visage était parfait et angulaire – il avait des hautes pommettes, une mâchoire forte, un nez droit, et de magnifiques lèvres pleines. Ses yeux, de près, ressemblaient à un liquide semblable à un topaze doré. Je pouvais sentir son souffle froid sur ma peau. Mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Ses yeux si intensément captivant, son teint blafard de vampire, sa douce étreinte… Je ne voulais y croire… Pas après toutes ces années…

\- Tu as toujours cette cicatrice… remarqua-t-il.

\- Il faut croire que vos marques aiment à séjourner sur nos pauvres peaux d'humains, répondis-je ironiquement.

\- Je crois que tu es soit folle, soit complètement inconsciente, ria-t-il. – Merlin que son rire était beau ! - jamais une humaine aussi minuscule que toi ne s'était permise de braver des vampires, dit-il de son sourire charmeur.

\- Tout fini par arriver… laissais-je échapper.

Le vampire, qui ne devait avoir que dans les dix-sept ans depuis longtemps, regarda brusquement par-dessus son épaule. Je finis par entendre ce qui l'avait alarmé. Des pas irréguliers s'approchaient de nous peu à peu. Il planqua mon corps endolori contre le sien, me souleva en douceur et me conduis en silence dans un arbre un peu plus loin. Camper fermement sur ses jambes repliées, il se tenait en équilibre sur la plus grande branche d'un hêtre, avec moi, nichée au creux de son bras droit. Il fixait l'endroit que nous avions quitté plus tôt et c'est alors que sans le moindre avertissement, une voix déchira le silence de cette partie de la forêt :

\- MORSMORDRE !

Une forme immense, verte et éclatante, jaillit de l'obscurité et s'envola vers le ciel. Elle représentait une tête de mort, composée de petites lumières semblables à des étoiles d'émeraude, avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche, comme une langue. Sous nos regards stupéfait, la tête de mort s'éleva de plus en plus haut, étincelant dans un halo de fumée verdâtre, se découpant sur le ciel noir comme une nouvelle constellation. La marque des Mangemorts… Des cris retentirent dans toute la forêt. La forme verte s'était élevée suffisamment haut à présent pour illuminer le bois tout entier, telle une sinistre enseigne au néon.

\- Ce n'est pas bon du tout, commenta le jeune homme pâle de sa voix envoutante.

\- Crois-tu ? la marque des Ténèbres… Il y a mieux comme présage…

\- Je dois te ramener auprès de ta famille, jeune fille rebelle, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire. Reste ici un instant, il faut que je vérifie qu'il n'y ai plus de danger.

Il disparut soudain. Je me surprise à espérer qu'il y ait encore beaucoup de danger, et que je sois donc contrainte à devoir rester en sa présence encore une bonne partie de la nuit. Mes joues rosirent quand il me surprit. Il ne releva pas, mais je m'étais aperçut de son sourire en coin, toujours aussi éclatant. Après m'avoir assuré que tous les Mangemorts s'étaient volatilisés, vampires compris, il me ramena à la lisière de la forêt, et me déposa avec délicatesse au sol. Il m'analysa de la tête aux pieds, les sourcils froncés. Je vis ses yeux commencer à rougeoyer dangereusement, certainement à cause du sang qui séchait. S'il voulait me soigner cependant, il devait arracher toute sa chemise pour panser mes diverses plaies et blessures. Je devins pourpre à l'idée de voir son torse. Il se contenta d'attraper ma main dans la sienne :

\- Essaies de ne pas t'attirer la foudre, petite rebelle. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te défendre, me confit-il à demi-voix.

\- Je vais essayer, assurais-je.

Il se retourna et s'évapora, ne me laissant pas la possibilité de le remercier, encore une fois. Je me détournais du bois, à contre cœur, et m'aventura dans le camping qui se remplissaient à nouveau. Tout était paisible maintenant, Il n'y avait plus trace des sorciers masqués, mais plusieurs tentes ravagées par les flammes laissaient encore échapper des filets de fumée. Je finis par arriver devant la tente. La tête de Charlie apparut sous l'auvent de la tente des garçons. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se précipita vers moi fou de joie :

\- Ginny ! Oh Ginny ! Nous étions tous mort d'inquiétude ! Mais ! Dans quel état es-tu ? s'écria-t-il.

Papa fit venir un Médicomage pour me soigner. Il tenta de savoir ce qu'il avait pu m'arriver, les autres n'avaient pas tant de blessures, mais je me sentais si faible que je demandais à me reposer. Allongée et complètement épuisée dans mon lit, l'esprit malgré tout en effervescence. Je repensais à ces vampires, pourquoi étaient-ils sortis ? Pourquoi ce beau brun faisait partie de la bande et les avait affrontés pour me sauver ? Moi, une simple humaine ? Certes sorcière, mais humaine. Puis il y avait Draco… Et Harry… Et…


	7. Chapter 6

**Résumé du Chapitre 5 :**

 **Attaque des Mangemorts et rencontre d'un fantôme passé...**

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

Nous n'avions dormi que quelques heures quand papa nous réveilla. Je me levais difficilement, le corps plus meurtri que je ne le pensais. Des ecchymoses commençaient à apparaître ci et là. Je retirais mon débardeur pour mettre un tee-shirt. Je sentis des regards dans mon dos, je me retournais alors et vit Hermione ébranlée par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Ginny… Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? s'enquit-elle. Ton débardeur est dans un état lamentable, me dit-elle en désignant le haut taché de sang et déchiré par endroit qui gisait au sol. Et tu as l'air préoccupée… Et… Cette cicatrice sur ton bras est si…

\- S'il te plaît, je… Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, mentis-je.

\- Oh, je comprends, répondit-elle.

Elle m'enveloppa tendrement dans une veste légère pour lutter contre le froid matinal, et finit par m'enlacer. Je sentis sa chaleur contre mon corps, je posais mon front contre son épaule. Je pouvais deviner son inquiétude et sa tristesse. Elle était peut-être l'amie de Ron, mais en cet instant c'était comme une sœur qu'elle agissait. Je la repoussais doucement en lui adressant un sourire timide, puis continua à me changer. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions dehors toutes les deux avec les garçons. Papa recourut à la magie pour démonter et plier les tentes. Une fois fait, nous nous hâtâmes de quitter le camping. Nous vîmes Mr Roberts debout à la porte de sa maisonnette, pourvu d'un étrange regard hébété. Il nous salua vaguement d'un geste de la main et nous murmura un « Joyeux Noël » peu convaincu.

\- Il va s'en remettre, assura papa à voix basse tandis que nous avancions sur la lande. Parfois, quand on modifie les souvenirs d'une personne, elle est un peu désorientée pendant quelques temps… Et c'était très difficile de lui faire oublier une chose pareille.

En approchant de l'endroit où se trouvait le Portoloin, ils entendirent des voix affolées et virent une foule de sorcières et de sorciers rassemblés autour de Basil, le responsable des transports : tous exigeaient de partir le plus vite possible. Papa eut une rapide conversation avec Basil ; nous rejoignîmes ensuite la file d'attente et un vieux pneu usé nous ramena sur la colline de Têtafouine avant le lever du soleil. Dans la lumière de l'aube, nous traversâmes le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule en direction du Terrier. Nous étions trop épuisés pour parler et ne pensions plus qu'à nous asseoir devant un bon petit déjeuner. Lorsque nous eûmes franchi la dernière courbe que décrivait le chemin de terre humide avant d'arriver chez nous, nous entendîmes un grand cri.

\- Oh, merci, merci, au nom du ciel, merci !

Maman nous avait attendus devant la maison, et se précipitais vers nous, encore chaussée de ses pantoufles, le teint livide, les traits tirés, la main crispée sur un exemplaire froissé de _La Gazette du sorcier_.

\- Arthur ! J'étais si inquiète ! Si inquiète !

Elle sauta au cou de papa et _La Gazette du sorcier_ tomba par terre. Je jetais un coup d'œil, curieuse au journal dont les gros titres étaient : SCENES DE TERREUR LORS DE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH, au-dessus d'une photo en noir et blanc qui montrait la Marque des Ténèbres scintillant par-dessus la cime des arbres.

\- Vous n'avez rien eu ? murmura maman affolée en relâchant papa et en nous regardant un à un, les yeux rougis – je me cachais le plus possible derrière mes aînés – Vous êtes tous vivants… Oh, mes enfants…

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, elle saisit Fred et George par le cou et les étreignit avec tant de force que leurs têtes se cognèrent l'une contre l'une.

\- Aïe ! Maman, tu nous étrangles…

\- Je vous ai grondés quand vous êtes partis ! dit-elle en se mettant à sangloter. Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser ! Si Vous-Savez-Qui vous avait fait du mal alors que la dernière chose que je vous ai dite, c'est que vous n'aviez pas eu assez de BUSE… Oh, Fred… George…

\- Allons, Molly, tu vois bien que nous sommes en parfaite santé, assura papa d'un ton apaisant.

Il l'arracha aux jumeaux et l'emmena vers la maison.

\- Bill, dit-il à voix basse, ramasse le journal, je voudrais voir ce qu'il raconte…

Quand nous nous fûmes tous serrés dans la minuscule cuisine et qu'Hermione eut préparé à maman une tasse de thé très fort dans lequel papa insista pour verser un doigt d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky, Bill tendit le journal à notre père. Il parcourut la première page tandis que Percy lisait par-dessus son épaule. Je m'étais assise un peu en hauteur des escaliers, afin que maman ne puisse me voir, mais j'en profiter pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient sans que personne ne m'assigne de leur regard emplit de pitié.

\- J'en étais sûr, soupira papa. Nombreuses bévues du ministère… Les coupables n'ont pas été retrouvés… De graves négligences dans la sécurité… Des mages noirs se déchaînent… Une honte pour le pays… Qui a écrit ça ? Ah, bien sûr… Rita Skeeter.

\- Celle-là, elle a une dent contre le ministère de la Magie ! dit Percy avec fureur. La semaine dernière, elle a écrit que nous perdions notre temps à pinailler sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron au lieu de faire la chasse aux vampires ! Comme s'il n'était pas spécifiquement indiqué dans l'article douze du _Règlement concernant le traitement des créatures partiellement humaines…_

\- Fais-nous plaisir, Perce, interrompit Bill en bâillant, tais-toi un peu.

\- Elle parle de moi, déglutis papa tendu.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent derrière ses lunettes lorsqu'il lut la fin de l'article.

\- Où ça ? s'exclama maman en avalant son thé de travers. Si je l'avais vu, j'aurais tout de suite su que tu étais vivant !

\- Elle ne cite pas mon nom, répondit papa. Écoutez ça : _Si les sorcières et sorciers qui s'étaient rassemblés dans l'angoisse à la lisière du bois attendaient quelques paroles rassurantes de la part des représentants du ministère de la Magie, ils en auront été pour leurs frais. Un membre du ministère est en effet arrivé un bon moment après l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, en affirmant que personne n'avait été blessé mais en refusant de donner davantage d'informations. Cette déclaration suffira-t-elle à dissiper les rumeurs selon lesquelles plusieurs corps auraient été découverts dans le bois une heure plus tard_ _? Il est permis d'en douter_. Et alors ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton exaspéré en tendant le journal à Percy. C'est vrai que des personnes ont été blessé, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que je dise ? Je ne vais pas créer un élan de panique en disant qu'il y a même eut deux morts ! _Les rumeurs selon lesquelles plusieurs corps auraient été découverts…_ Maintenant qu'elle a écrit ça, c'est sûr qu'il va y en avoir, des rumeurs ! Après avoir poussé un soupir, il rajouta : Molly, il faut que j'aille au bureau. Nous risquons d'avoir beaucoup de travail pour arranger tout ça.

\- Je viens avec toi, père, dit Percy d'un air important. Mr Croupton aura besoin de tout le monde. Comme ça, je pourrai lui remettre mon rapport sur les chaudrons en main propre.

Et il sortit en trombe de la cuisine pour passer devant moi sans un regard. Maman avait l'air désemparé.

\- Arthur, tu es censé être en vacances ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire, ils peuvent sûrement s'en occuper sans toi.

\- Je dois y aller, Molly, insista-t-il. Les choses ont empiré à cause de moi. Le temps de me changer et j'y vais…

\- Mrs Weasley, dit soudain Harry, trop impatient pour attendre plus longtemps, Hedwige ne serait pas venue m'apporter une lettre, par hasard ?

Je roulais les yeux vers le ciel, il avait bien choisi son moment encore. En silence je me redressais pendant que maman répondait par l'infirmatif et monta au troisième étage pour rejoindre ma chambre. Une fois la porte refermée derrière moi, je me laissais aller contre le battant, la tête appuyée dessus. J'avais mal partout, surtout au niveau du crâne. Je me sentais las et incroyablement fatiguée. Il me paraissait clair que Harry, Ron et Hermione allaient encore fouiner et faire leur petite enquête, se moquant des personnes qui se trouver autour d'eux. Je soupirais. J'étais un peu injuste avec eux. Ils avaient déjà accomplis de grande chose, alors que moi, la seule chose capable de marquer les esprits que j'avais réalisé, ce fut d'avoir était sous le contrôle de l'esprit de Voldemort pour exécuter les horreurs qu'il me demandait de faire. Un ricanement moqueur surgit de ma gorge. Il valait mieux que je m'occupe de moi et que je cesse de me montrer si… envieuse.

Je portais ma main machinalement à mon cou, là où je portais mon collier, mais elle s'abattit seulement sur ma peau découverte. Une panique monta en flèche en moi. Mon collier, ma pierre d'Opale que Bill m'avait offerte pour mes cinq ans et qui ne m'avait plus quittée. Je me levais d'un bond, me provoquant un tournis intense, et entrepris sans faire attention aux sensations de malaise qui arrivait, à retrouver mon bijou. Je dû me tenir quelques secondes au bord de mon lit le temps que les sensations d'engourdissements quittes mon corps et que ma vision, voilée par un rideau opaque, retrouve sa clairvoyance. Je sortis en trombe, oubliant toute prudence, et jetais des coups d'œil stressé partout autour de moi. Je descendis dans la cuisine et vit que Charlie et Bill tentaient de réconforter maman. C'est alors qu'elle leva les yeux vers moi, et son teint, déjà bien pâle, blanchit d'avantage. Elle semblait ne plus avoir de couleur. Elle se leva maladroitement, une main devant elle, et me prit le visage entre ses mains :

\- Ma chérie ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Mon bébé ! éclata-t-elle en larme. Regarde dans quel état tu es !

Je m'en suis voulu a un tel point, j'aurais dû demander à Charlie, ou Bill, de lancer un sort de dissimulation afin de ne pas alarmer maman qui était déjà bien angoissée par la situation actuelle.

\- Maman, je vais bien, assurais-je d'un ton chaleureux. Ne t'inquiète pas et ne te mets pas dans cet état. Regarde, je peux marcher ! Tu le vois bien ! J'ai mes deux jambes, mes deux bras, et aux dernières nouvelles, ma tête est encore sur mes épaules non ? essayais-je de plaisanter.

\- Viens là, que je regarde mieux ! ordonna-t-elle avec tendresse.

Mes deux frères se penchèrent quand elle enleva mon tee-shirt et que je me retrouvais en soutiens gorge. De nombreuses entailles, plus ou moins profondes, avaient laissé des cicatrices. Maman vit mes ecchymoses, dont les plus importantes se trouvaient sur mon visage, et laissa échapper un couinement de douleur.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne te rappelles de rien Ginny, s'enquit Bill de sa voix grave et rocailleuse.

\- Oui… Rien… tentais-je de me convaincre malgré mes nombreux flash-back.

\- Il y avait aussi des vampires, se risqua-t-il alors – je serrais les dents à cette remarque – peut-être as-tu eu encore une altercation avec eux…

\- Bill ! s'indigna maman. S'il te plaît ! Va voir ce que fais tes frères !

Il lui lança un regard surpris, mais n'insista pas et se résigna à exécuter ses ordres. Charlie fit de même, jugeant certainement qu'il était dangereux de rester plus longtemps ici. Je me rhabillais en lui disant que j'avais déjà reçu les soins nécessaires par un Médicomage, je vis alors les traits angoissées de maman se détendre instantanément sur son visage rond. Je déposai un bisou sur sa joue et l'enlaça avant de continuer mes recherches jusque dans le jardin. Mais aucune trace du collier…

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, ni papa, ni Percy ne furent très présents à la maison. Tous deux partaient chaque matin avant que le reste de la famille se lève et rentraient chaque soir bien après l'heure du dîner.

\- C'est une véritable tempête, leur expliqua Percy d'un air important la veille de leur retour à Poudlard. J'ai passé la semaine à essayer de calmer les choses. Les gens ne cessent de nous envoyer des Beuglantes et, comme vous le savez, les Beuglantes, quand on ne les ouvre pas tout de suite, elles explosent. Il y a des marques de brûlure sur toute la surface de mon bureau et ma meilleure plume a été réduite en cendres.

\- Pourquoi ils envoient des Beuglantes ? demandais-je, assise devant la cheminée du salon en train de rafistoler avec du papier collant mon exemplaire de _Mille herbes et champignons magiques._

\- Pour se plaindre de la sécurité pendant la Coupe du Monde, répondit Percy. Ils veulent des dédommagements pour leurs tentes saccagées. Mondingus Fletcher a déposé une réclamation pour se faire rembourser une tente de douze pièces, cuisine, salle de bains avec Jacuzzi, mais je le connais, celui-là, je sais parfaitement qu'il couchait sous une cape tendue sur des piquets.

Maman jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de grand-mère qui se trouvait dans un coin du salon. J'aimais particulièrement cette horloge. Elle était complètement inutile si on voulait savoir l'heure, mais elle donnait d'autres informations très précieuses. Elle avait neuf aiguilles d'or dont chacune portait le nom d'un des Weasley. Le cadran ne comportait aucun chiffre mais des indications sur les endroits où pouvaient se trouver les membres de la famille. « À la maison », « à l'école », « au travail » étaient bien sûr mentionnés, mais on pouvait également lire « perdu », « à l'hôpital », « en prison » et, à la place où aurait dû normalement figurer le douze de midi, « en danger de mort ». Huit des aiguilles étaient pointées sur « à la maison », mais celle de papa, qui était la plus longue, indiquait toujours « au travail ».

\- La dernière fois que votre père était obligé d'aller au bureau le week-end, c'était au temps de Vous-Savez-Qui, soupira maman. Ils le font beaucoup trop travailler. Son dîner sera immangeable s'il ne revient pas très vite.

\- Père sait bien qu'il lui faut rattraper l'erreur commise le jour du match, déclara Percy. Pour dire la vérité, il était un peu imprudent de sa part de faire une déclaration publique sans s'être d'abord concerté avec le directeur de son département…

\- Je t'interdis de critiquer ton père à cause de ce qu'a écrit cette horrible petite Rita Skeeter ! s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Si papa n'avait rien dit, la vieille Rita aurait simplement écrit qu'il était scandaleux qu'aucun membre du ministère n'ait fait de commentaire, intervint Bill qui jouait aux échecs avec Ron. Avec Rita Skeeter, tout le monde a toujours tort. Tu te souviens, un jour, elle a interviewé les briseurs de sortilèges de chez Gringotts et elle a dit que j'étais un « benêt aux cheveux longs ».

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu longs, mon chéri, fit-elle remarquer avec douceur. Si tu voulais bien que je…

 _\- Non_ , maman !

La pluie martelait les fenêtres du salon. Hermione était plongée dans _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 4_ , dont maman avait acheté en plusieurs exemplaires pour Harry, Ron et elle sur le Chemin de Traverse. Charlie était en train de raccommoder une cagoule à l'épreuve du feu. Harry astiquait son Éclair de feu à l'aide du nécessaire à balai qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son treizième anniversaire et Fred et George, assis dans un coin, à l'autre bout de la pièce, parlaient en chuchotant, une plume à la main, la tête penchée sur un morceau de parchemin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les deux ? dit sèchement Mrs Weasley, en fixant les jumeaux.

\- On fait nos devoirs, répondit Fred d'un air vague.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Vous êtes encore en vacances, répliqua-t-elle.

\- On avait pris un peu de retard, dit George.

\- Vous ne seriez pas en train de refaire des bons de commande, par hasard ? interrogea-t-elle ton inquisiteur. Vous n'auriez quand même pas l'intention de recommencer cette histoire de _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ ?

\- Écoute, maman, répondit Fred en levant vers elle un regard attristé. Si demain, le Poudlard Express déraille et qu'on est tués tous les deux, George et moi, imagine dans quel état tu seras en pensant que, la dernière fois que tu nous as adressé la parole, c'était pour nous accuser injustement ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même maman !

\- Ah, votre père arrive ! dit-elle soudain en regardant à nouveau l'horloge.

L'aiguille de papa avait soudain bondi de « au travail » à « en déplacement » ; une seconde plus tard, elle rejoignit les huit autres, pointées sur « à la maison », et ils l'entendirent leur dire bonjour depuis la cuisine.

\- J'arrive, Arthur ! s'écria notre mère en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, Mr Weasley entra dans le salon confortable et chaleureux, portant son dîner sur un plateau. Il avait l'air complètement épuisé.

\- Cette fois-ci, ça chauffe vraiment, dit-il à son épouse tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil auprès de la cheminée pour grignoter sans enthousiasme le chou-fleur un peu racorni que contenait son assiette. Rita Skeeter a passé la semaine à fureter un peu partout pour voir si le ministère n'avait pas commis d'autres bévues qu'elle pourrait rapporter dans ses articles. Et maintenant, elle a découvert la disparition de cette pauvre Bertha. Ce sera en première page demain dans _La Gazette_. Pourtant, je n'ai cessé de répéter à Verpey qu'il aurait dû envoyer quelqu'un à sa recherche.

\- Ça fait des semaines que Mr Croupton dit la même chose, s'empressa de rappeler Percy.

\- Croupton a beaucoup de chance que Rita ne sache rien de ce qui s'est passé avec Winky, répliqua Mr Weasley d'un ton irrité. Elle aurait de quoi faire une semaine de gros titres avec l'histoire de son elfe de maison trouvée en possession de la baguette magique qui a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres.

\- Je croyais que nous étions tous d'accord pour dire que, même si elle a eu une conduite irresponsable, ce n'est pas son elfe qui a fait surgir la Marque ? lança Percy d'un ton ardent.

\- Si tu veux mon opinion, Mr Croupton a aussi beaucoup de chance que personne, à La Gazette du sorcier, ne sache à quel point il est cruel avec ses elfes ! intervint Hermione avec colère.

\- Bon, alors, maintenant, écoute-moi bien, Hermione ! répliqua Percy. Un haut fonctionnaire du ministère comme Mr Croupton est en droit d'attendre que ses serviteurs lui obéissent scrupuleusement…

\- Ses serviteurs ? Ses esclaves, tu veux dire, l'interrompit Hermione d'une voix perçante. Il ne la paye pas, Winky, que je sache ?

\- Je crois que vous feriez bien d'aller vérifier vos bagages ! intervint maman pour couper court à la discussion. Allez, tout le monde, montez donc dans vos chambres…

Nous nous précipitâmes sans mot dire dans nos chambres et Hermione me suivit dans la mienne. Nous fîmes nos bagages, sa colère et sa révulsion étaient palpable. Je n'oubliais pas de mettre mon calepin à dessin dans ma valise, et la finalisais le cœur léger. Je retournai à Poudlard ! Je pris un paquet que maman avait déposé au pied de mon lit et l'ouvrit. J'en sortis une magnifique robe à volant blanc. Un ruban rose encerclait le tissu au niveau de la taille. Hermione s'approcha curieuse et émerveillée par le beau vêtement que je tenais contre moi.

\- Tu seras magnifique ! assura-t-elle.


	8. Chapter 7

**Résumé du Chapitre 6 :**

 **Retour au Terrier, retrouvaille d'une mère avec ses enfants et angoisses pour les temps mouvementés auxquels ils devront faire face.**

* * *

Chapitre 7

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il régnait dans la maison une triste atmosphère de fin de vacances à mon réveil. Une pluie drue continuait de marteler les carreaux tandis que je m'habillais d'un jean et d'un pull. Hermione finissait aussi de s'habillait et sortit encore tout endormie. Je la suivis d'un pas traînant.

Fred, George, Ron et Harry nous croisâmes dans l'escalier pour aller prendre notre petit déjeuner. Au moment où nous arrivâmes au premier étage, maman apparut au pied de l'escalier, l'air exaspéré.

\- Arthur ! appela-t-elle. Arthur ! Un message urgent du ministère.

Je me plaquais contre le mur pour laisser passer notre père qui surgit de sa chambre à pas précipités, sa robe à l'envers, et disparut dans l'escalier. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la cuisine, nous vîmes maman fouiller fébrilement les tiroirs du buffet – « 'avais mis une plume quelque part » - et papa, penché devant le feu de la cheminée, en train de parler.

Je vis Harry tirer une drôle de tête. Son incrédulité ne cessait de me surprendre. Hermione avait lu tant de livres, qu'elle savait plus de choses que moi sur la magie et notre monde, mais lui ne faisait que découvrir au jour le jour avec son éternel air ahuri. La tête d'Amos Diggory était posée au milieu des flammes comme un gros œuf barbu. Il parlait très vite, indifférent aux étincelles qui volaient devant lui et au feu qui lui léchait les oreilles.

\- … des voisins moldus ont entendu des explosions et des cris, alors ils ont fait venir les… comment on les appelle déjà ? Les « Gentes Dames », c'est ça ? Arthur, il faut absolument que tu ailles là-bas…

\- Ah, la voilà, dit maman, le souffle court, en donnant à papa un morceau de parchemin, une bouteille d'encre et une plume froissée.

\- C'est vraiment un coup de chance que j'en aie entendu parler, dit la tête de Mr Diggory. Je devais aller au bureau de bonne heure pour envoyer deux ou trois hiboux et je suis tombé sur les gens du Service des usages abusifs de la magie qui partaient sur place. Si jamais Rita Skeeter apprend ça, Arthur…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, d'après Fol Œil ? demanda notre père.

Il dévissa le couvercle de la bouteille d'encre, remplit sa plume et se prépara à noter. La tête de Mr Diggory roula les yeux. Je m'installais sans bruit à ma chaise, les autres prirent mon exemple et nous commençâmes à nous servir tout en écoutant.

\- Il dit qu'il a entendu quelqu'un s'introduire dans son jardin et s'approcher de sa maison, mais que ses poubelles l'ont arrêté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait, les poubelles ? demanda papa, en écrivant précipitamment.

\- Elles ont fait un bruit d'enfer et ont jeté des ordures partout. Apparemment, l'une d'elles était encore en train de lancer des déchets à l'arrivée des Gentes Dames…

Papa poussa un grognement.

\- Et la personne qui a essayé d'entrer ?

\- Arthur, tu connais Fol Œil, dit la tête de Mr Diggory en roulant à nouveau les yeux. Tu imagines quelqu'un s'introduisant dans son jardin en pleine nuit ? J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il doit y avoir un chat complètement hagard, couvert d'épluchures de pommes de terre, qui erre quelque part sans comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais si le Service des usages abusifs de la magie met la main sur Fol Œil, avec le dossier qu'il a, son compte est bon. Il faut absolument le tirer de là et réduire l'affaire à un délit mineur, quelque chose qui dépende de ton département. Ça va chercher dans les combien, des poubelles explosives ?

\- On peut régler ça avec un simple avertissement, répondit-t-il en écrivant très vite, le front plissé. Fol Œil n'a pas fait usage de sa baguette magique ? Il n'a attaqué personne ?

\- J'imagine qu'il a dû sauter de son lit et jeter des sorts sur tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre depuis sa fenêtre, mais ils auront du mal à le prouver. Il n'y a aucun blessé.

\- Très bien, j'y vais, dit papa.

Il fourra son morceau de parchemin dans sa poche et se rua hors de la cuisine. La tête de Mr Diggory tourna les yeux vers maman.

\- Excusez-moi pour tout ce dérangement, Molly, dit-il plus calmement. Venir vous importuner si tôt le matin… Mais Arthur est le seul qui puisse sortir Fol Œil de ce mauvais pas et comme Fol Œil doit commencer son nouveau travail aujourd'hui. Quelle idée d'aller faire toute cette histoire la veille…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Amos, assura maman. Vous ne voulez pas un petit toast avant de partir ?

\- Oh, pourquoi pas, après tout, dit Mr Diggory.

Elle prit un morceau de toast beurré, le saisit avec les pincettes et le mit dans la bouche de Mr Diggory, qui l'a remercia dit « merfi » étouffé. Puis, avec une petite détonation, il disparut. Papa nous dit au revoir précipitamment et cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans la cuisine, sa robe à l'endroit cette fois, passant un peigne dans les cheveux. Il mit une cape sur ses épaules et se prépara à transplaner.

\- Molly, tu pourras te débrouiller pour emmener les enfants à King's Cross ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit maman. Va vite t'occuper de Fol Œil, tout ira très bien pour nous. Au moment où papa disparaissait, Bill et Charlie entrèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Quelqu'un à parler de Fol Œil ? interrogea Bill. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

\- Il dit que quelqu'un a essayé de s'introduire chez lui la nuit dernière, informa maman.

\- Maugrey Fol Œil ? dit George d'un air songeur en étalant de la Marmelade sur un toast. Ce n'est pas ce cinglé…

\- Ton père a beaucoup d'estime pour lui, assura-t-elle d'un ton grave.

\- Oui, d'accord, mais papa collectionne bien les prises de courant ? dit Fred à voix basse, tandis que maman sortait de la cuisine. Qui se ressemble…

\- Maugrey a été un grand sorcier en son temps, garantit Bill.

\- C'est un vieil ami de Dumbledore, je crois ? dit Charlie.

\- Justement, Dumbledore n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'on pourrait qualifier de _normal_ , déclara Fred. Je sais bien que c'est un génie mais…

\- Qui est Fol Œil ? demanda Harry.

\- Il est à la retraite, maintenant. Avant, il travaillait pour le ministère, expliqua Charlie. Je l'ai rencontré une fois quand j'ai commencé à travailler avec papa. C'était un Auror - l'un des meilleurs… Un chasseur de mages noirs, ajouta-t-il en remarquant le regard interrogateur de Harry. La moitié des prisonniers d'Azkaban sont là-bas grâce à lui. Mais, bien sûr, il s'est fait des quantités d'ennemis… Surtout les familles des gens qu'il a capturés… Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il était devenu nettement paranoïaque sur ses vieux jours. Il ne fait plus confiance à personne. Il voit des mages noirs partout.

Je les écouter, triturant comme de coutume mes céréales, sauf que cette fois je ne me préoccupais pas tant des informations qu'ils dévoilaient. D'habitude, très friande des infos qui tournaient autour de cette table, mon esprit était hanté par les flashs de la Coupe du Monde, par Cédric, par Draco, et puis… Ce vampire bien sûr… J'ignorais son nom, je ne sais pas si nous allions nous revoir. Il paraissait vouloir me protéger, comme un grand frère, ou… Les mouvements des autres qui se levés de table m'extirpèrent de mes tourments. J'allais donc récupérer mes affaires.

Bill et Charlie décidèrent de les accompagner à la gare de King's Cross, mais Percy, se répandant en excuses, déclara qu'il devait absolument aller travailler. Maman avait courageusement affronté le téléphone, au bureau de poste du village, et avait commandé trois taxis moldus pour les conduire à Londres. Debout devant la porte de la maison, ils attendaient sous la pluie que les trois chauffeurs hissent les valises et les malles dans leurs voitures.

\- Arthur a essayé d'emprunter des voitures au ministère, murmura maman, mais il n'y en avait plus. Oh, là, là, ils n'ont pas l'air très content…, remarqua-t-elle.

Hermione répugnait à expliquer à Mrs Weasley que les chauffeurs de taxi moldus avaient rarement l'occasion de transporter dans leurs voitures des hiboux surexcités. Or, Coquecigrue faisait un vacarme infernal et l'atmosphère ne se détendit guère lorsque la malle de Fred s'ouvrit d'un coup en provoquant l'explosion de plusieurs pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste. Le chauffeur poussa un cri horrifié qui se transforma en hurlement de douleur quand Pattenrond, pris de panique, lui grimpa le long de la jambe, toutes griffes dehors.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence de plomb. Maman, assise à l'avant, était tellement nerveuse qu'elle s'agitait sans cesse sur son siège, ce qui agaçait le chauffeur. Bill avait choisi de venir dans la même voiture que moi, laissant à Charlie le soin de surveiller les jumeaux. Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder, je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé le collier. Le seul endroit où il pouvait se trouver, c'était dans les bois près du camping de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. J'avais dû le perdre pendant ma course, ou pendant l'agression de cette Lycha…

Nous arrivâmes devant la gare. Bill me prit la main pour me faire sortir de la voiture, gentiment. Je la pris et me retrouvai près de lui. Il m'éloigna de maman, après avoir -récupéré les valises, et planta son regard droit dans le miens.

\- Ginny, si je ne te connaissais pas un minimum, je dirais que tu nous cache quelque chose, surtout à moi, et je crois que ce n'est pas pour une seule raison… confia-t-il, triste.

\- Je… J'ai… Je… balbutiais-je en sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge – « Non ! Pleure pas ! » m'ordonnais-je intérieurement.

\- Dis-moi s'il te plaît. Je vois bien que depuis le match tu n'es plus tout à fait la même. Ça me rappelle que trop bien quand tu avais dix ans… Et c'était à la même période…

Je serrai les poings, de puissantes émotions incontrôlables envahissant mon poitrail. Je ne pus résister plus longtemps face à Bill, mon frère qui s'était si bien occupée de moi cette fameuse année… Il mit genoux à terre pour être plus proche de moi. Il attrapa mon épaule tendrement :

\- Je sais que tu veux être forte pour maman, mais nous sommes entre nous. Regarde, elle s'occupe des garçons là-bas, tiens ! On dirait que Charlie n'a pas réussi à canaliser la bêtise des jumeaux !

Maman était en train d'apostropher mes deux frères sévèrement face à la mine déconfite du chauffeur. Une nouvelle force émergea du fond de mon âme et je lançais, alors qu'il était tourné vers notre famille :

\- J'ai revu le vampire cette nuit-là, il m'a sauvé, à nouveau… Et… Bill… Je suis désolée ! éclatais-je en pleur. Mais… J'ai… J'ai perdu ton collier !

Je m'écroulais dans ses bras, en proie à une multitude d'émotion insoutenable, dont je supportais le poids depuis déjà trop longtemps. Bill me serra fort dans ses bras musculeux en caressant mon dos. Il me soufflait des mots de réconforts dans mon oreille. Sa chaleur et son contact me donnaient tant d'apaisement que je finis par me calmer.

\- Tu ne devrais pas essayer d'affronter ce genre de problème seule petite sœur, m'assura-t-il. Et je t'offrirai un autre collier s'il le faut, ce n'est pas grave ! Ne te fais pas de soucis pour cela, je te l'interdis ! Par contre, écris-moi s'il te plait. J'aimerais que tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé si tu le veux bien. Ou que tu me donnes des nouvelles banales, mais écris-moi. Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi Ginny.

Je l'enlaçais plus fort encore, les mots coincés en travers de ma gorge. Nous retrouvâmes les autres sur le quai de gare après que j'eusse séché au mieux mes larmes. Il ne restait que moi à devoir traverser la barrière qui menait à la voie 9 ¾. Une fois fait, je vis le Poudlard Express, avec sa locomotive à vapeur d'un rouge étincelant, qui projetait des panaches de fumée et transformaient, élèves et parents présents sur le quai, en silhouettes sombres et fantomatiques.

\- On se reverra peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le penses, dévoila Charlie avec un sourire en me serrant dans ses bras. Tu verras bien pourquoi, mais surtout ne dis pas à Percy que je t'en ai parlé. Après tout, « c'est une information classée confidentielle jusqu'à ce que le ministère décide de la rendre publique ».

\- Je pense que je viendrais te voir, avoua Bill les yeux brillants.

Je n'eus pas le temps de demander pourquoi qu'un coup de sifflet retentit et maman me poussa vers le train. Je me hâtais de monter dedans pour y trouver une place assise. Je fis un dernier geste de la main avant de me lancer dans le couloir. Les pistons émirent un sifflement sonore et le train s'ébranla.

Alors que je parcourais le train à la recherche d'un compartiment de libre, j'entendis une voix traînante et familière qui me parvenait d'une porte ouverte :

\- … En fait, mon père avait envisagé de m'envoyer faire mes études à Durmstrang plutôt qu'à Poudlard. Le directeur est un de ses amis. Vous savez ce qu'il pense de Dumbledore - ce type adore les Sang-de-Bourbe - et Durmstrang ne laisse pas entrer ce genre de racaille. Mais ma mère n'aimait pas l'idée que j'aille faire mes études dans un endroit éloigné. Mon père pense que Durmstrang a une position beaucoup plus sensée en ce qui concerne la magie noire. Là-bas, les élèves l'étudient. Ils n'ont pas ces cours idiots de défense contre les forces du Mal qu'on est obligés de subir à Poudlard…

Je m'arrêtais devant la vitre du compartiment en jetant un long regard glacial et lourd de sens à travers. Draco me le rendit sans gêne. Il était en compagnie de Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Mais il n'y avait pas trace de son frère… Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de s'aimer ces deux-là… « Etrange… » pensais-je. Je continuais mon chemin sans m'attarder devant ces têtes d'enclumes. Je notais que Draco avait gardé ses viles paroles pour lui, alors que de coutume, il se serait empressé, avec sa cruauté naturelle, de me balancer quelques remarques acerbes bien placées. Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Peut-être se souvenait-il très bien de ma menace…

Je remarquais un peu plus loin, Ron, Harry et Hermione en plein débat animé à voix basse. Bien que leur porte fût fermée, je n'eus aucun mal à deviner le sujet de leur discussion. Je continuais sans leur faire un signe, les laissant à leur préoccupation. Les compartiments refermaient beaucoup de monde, et jusqu'à présent, les places disponibles obligeaient à tenir compagnie à des personnes dont je n'avais pas d'affection, pour certains j'en éprouvais de l'aversion. Notamment les Serpentards. Je commençais vraiment à me dire que je passerais la journée dans un coin de couloir sur ma valise quand Luna apparut devant moi. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les hanches, de grosses lunettes dont les verres colorés cachaient ses yeux bleus azurs lui donnaient un côté très fantasque. Elle s'était vêtue d'une veste rose effet tweed qui venait, en plies soignés, retomber sur sa jupe noir où virevoltaient nombreux motifs colorés. Elle portait des collants bleu sur lequel de grandes chaussettes montaient jusqu'à ses tibias. Enfin, ses chaussures étaient assorties à sa veste dont les fleurs tournoyaient gaiement dans le tissu.

\- Bonjour Ginny, lança-t-elle de sa voix cristalline. Tu n'as pas trouvé de compartiment ? dit-elle en remarquant ma valise. Car si tu veux, il reste une place dans le miens. Tu peux toujours venir t'y installer ? me proposa-t-elle pourvu d'un grand sourire chaleureux.

\- Merci Luna, répondis-je quelque peu rassurée de pouvoir enfin me poser et éviter de passer la journée à déambuler dans ce couloir…

Je me laissai conduire jusqu'à la cabine. Luna s'arrêtait dès qu'elle croisait un élève en disant « _Le Chicaneur_! Tu en veux un exemplaire ? », elle en tenait tout une pile ne sous son bras. Elle s'arrêta soudain devant une porte, l'ouvrit et j'entendis le silence s'abattre dans le compartiment. Un sentiment de malaise pointa le bout de son nez au fond de moi.

\- Une amie n'a pas trouvé de place, vous voulez bien la laisser venir ? Je dois retourner distribuer _Le Chicaneur_ moi. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'en voulez pas ? Tant pis ! Vous aurez la tête infestée de Joncheruines.

Elle ressortit en m'affublant d'un de ses sourires innocents et s'éloigna, me laissant toute seule dans le couloir. Je n'avais pas encore mis la tête à l'intérieur pour vérifier qui s'y trouvait. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'avançai vers la porte. Je tournais les talons et alors que j'allais mettre un pied dans la cabine j'arrêtais mon geste. Je sentis mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et un tremblement assaillir perfidement mes mains. Il était là, croisant mon regard surpris. Cédric reporta vite son attention sur le paysage bien que la pluie battante ne permettait pas de voir grand-chose. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer son reflet dans la vitre. Il continuait de me scruter par ce biais. Je me sentis rosir. Je baissais la tête, vis la place de libre à côté de Hannah Abbot, une de ses amies.

\- Puis-je m'asseoir ? demandais-je poliment à qui voudrait répondre.

\- Oui, assura Ernie Macmillan.

Je tentais de monter ma valise, mais je ne réussis qu'à me la prendre sur la tête. Je vis Cédric se lever, irrité par ma maladresse, et vu que personne n'avait bougé le petit doigt… Il dut juger que plus vite je serais installée, plus vite la gêne passerait. Ses doigts effleurèrent les miens, je les retirais précipitamment, manquant de refaire tomber le lourd bagage. Il en grogna d'impatience et la souleva par-dessus ma tête. La proximité affola mes sens. Son torse musclé, mis en valeur par le débardeur près de son corps que dévoilait une chemise à carreaux ouverte, n'était qu'à dix centimètres de moi. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur le haut de mon crâne par l'effort qu'il faisait. Je me sentais pris au piège, ne pouvant risquer de bouger de peur de le déséquilibrer dans son opération. Mon visage était en feu et ma respiration complètement affolée. Je redoutais le moment où il s'éloignerait et où je devrais affronter le regard inquisiteur de ses deux acolytes. Une fois la valise placée, il redescendit ses bras lentement, ainsi que sa tête qui se baissa vers moi. Ses yeux verts émeraudes me nimba d'un regard … doux ? Ou serait-ce le fruit de mon imagination ? Il faisait deux têtes de plus que moi, et malgré tout, sa bouche paraissait si proche de la mienne. Je m'assise brusquement en remettant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille et sortit mon calepin à dessin de ma sacoche que je portais à l'épaule. Je ne le regardai pas retourner à sa place, bien qu'il se soit un peu attarder devant moi. Je l'avais vu, en périphérie de mon champ de vision, se tenir droit devant moi, sans faire de mouvement, puis voyant que je l'ignorais en cherchant une page de libre, il s'était rassis en face, entre la fenêtre et Ernie Macmillan.

\- Merci, murmurais-je à demi-mot.

Hannah se tourna vers moi, je crus qu'elle allait m'adresser la parole mais elle se ravisa et commença une discussion inintéressante sur leur vision du match de Quidditch. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers Cédric, en me maudissant profondément à chaque fois. L'effet qu'il me faisait me troublait extrêmement.

\- Ginny, me coupa Hannah dans mes pensées. Ton père travaille au ministère c'est bien ça ? Tu pourrais nous dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé avec les Mangemorts et ces sois disant vampire ?

Je redressais vivement la tête, sidérée qu'une parfaite inconnue, qui ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole de sa vie, vienne me quémander des informations confidentielles de par la fonction de mon père. Et au vu du visage livide de Cédric, j'en conclus que je n'étais pas la seule choquée par son culot. La mâchoire crispée, je comprimai un peu plus mes doigts sur mon crayon. Je reposais ce dernier en me forçant à garder mon sang froid, et lui asséna un :

\- Pourquoi ne lis-tu pas cette revue de _La Gazette du sorcier_ – en le désignant sur la banquette. Rita Skeeter répondra certainement à tes nombreuses questions, en plus, tu as de la chance, il y a des illustrations pour que tu comprennes mieux – je surpris un sourire en coin chez Cédric.

Hannah devint pourpre, ce qui jura avec la blondeur de ses cheveux coiffés en nattes. Ses yeux noisette s'emplirent de larmes. J'eus un petit regret, mais je ne supportais pas ce genre de personne et je pensais sincèrement qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle méritait. Ernie Macmillan passa sa main sur sa nuque, gêné et ne sachant que faire d'autre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence régna dans le compartiment, salvateur. Je continuais l'esquisse, d'un coup de crayon d'une main de maître, la mine survolant le papier, sûr, et calme.

Je finissais mon dessin quand Hannah sortit subitement, Ernie sur ses talons. Luna n'était pas réapparut et maintenant je me retrouvais seule avec l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Mes joues s'embrasèrent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je souhaitais me terrer sous la banquette et disparaitre. J'entendis un bruissement, et je le découvris pencher en avant pour regarder mon calepin. Godric ! Ce n'était pas dans mes plans. J'oubliais souvent que les autres aussi était pourvu de curiosité ! Je le pressais contre la poitrine, voulant éviter un dialogue, mais peine perdu. Il sourit que plus :

\- Allez, montre-moi ! Tu dessines au su et à la barbe de tout le monde depuis toujours parait-il à en croire tes frères, tu peux bien me montrer ton dessin ? A moins que je ne dois prendre ça comme un signe précurseur d'une attention particulière à m'en encontre ?

« Par la barbe de Merlin, il est diabolique ce crétin ! » Je rendis les armes et lui laissa le calepin. Grossière erreur ! Il regarda tout d'abord le dessin que je venais d'achever, une petite fille assise devant le canapé, totalement paniquée en face de la télé qui lui montrait une scène violente. Un jeune homme, fort beau, venant éteindre l'écran alarmé. Il replongea ses yeux verts dans les miens, la bouche entre-ouverte. Serait-ce le signe d'une admiration ? Alors que je me posais cette question, je vis avec horreur qu'il remonta à mon premier dessin.

\- NON ! hurlais-je en me jetant sur lui.

Mais il ne me laissa pas faire, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se leva et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, le carnet en l'air au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Très mature ! grondais-je.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu garder tout ce talent pour toi Ginny ? – je frissonnais – On ne dirait même pas des dessins ! Mais des photos ! Puis-je donc regarder les autres ?

\- C'est personnel ! Je t'en prie ! suppliais-je.

Il parut réfléchir un instant, m'analysa et ses traits passèrent de l'amusement au sérieux peu à peu. Il me tendit à contre cœur mon calepin que je serrai fort contre moi. Il se rassit en m'observant, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, dit-il avec douceur. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était si privé. Je ne me serais pas permis sinon… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assurais-je en reprenant également ma place. Mais je te montrerai le suivant si tu veux, lui souris-je timidement.

Sa mine retrouva une expression de ravissement.

La journée de voyage se passa sans que je ne la vis filer. En compagnie de Cédric, puis de Luna, nous passâmes une très bonne après-midi. Ernie Macmillan et Hannah ne revinrent que cinq minutes avant que le train n'entre en gare. Nous mîmes nos robes de sorcier, préparâmes nos valises et nous tenîmes près alors que le Poudlard Express ralentissait enfin et s'arrêta à Pré-au-Lard, plongé dans les ténèbres. Quand les portières du train s'ouvrirent, un coup de tonnerre retentit au-dessus de nous. Cédric me fit un signe de la main et partit rejoindre ses amis.

Sur le quai, la tête baissée, les yeux plissés, je dû affronter une pluie drue. Il tombait un tel déluge, que nous avions l'impression de recevoir sur la tête des seaux d'eau glacée. Nous avançâmes lentement au milieu de la foule massée sur le quai obscur. Une centaine de diligences, tiraient par les sombrals, attendaient devant la gare. Je montais, soulagée, dans l'une d'elle en compagnie de Luna et Neville. La portière se referma d'un coup sec et la longue procession des diligences s'ébranla brutalement, dans un grincement de roues et des gerbes d'eau, le long du chemin qui menait au château de Poudlard.


	9. Chapter 8

**Résumé du chapitre 7 :**

 **Ginny, sa famille ainsi que Harry et Hermione se rendent à la gare de King's cross en taxi moldu. Ils montent dans le train et Ginny va alors passer sa journée en bonne compagnie...**

* * *

Chapitre 8

* * *

Avançant avec difficulté, les diligences franchirent le grand portail, flanqué de statues représentant des sangliers ailés, et remontèrent l'allée du château dans une véritable tempête qui les faisait osciller dangereusement. Appuyé contre la vitre, je regardais s'approcher Poudlard dont les fenêtres illuminées scintillaient, brouillées par l'épais rideau de pluie. Des éclairs traversèrent le ciel lorsque leur diligence s'arrêta devant les grandes portes de chêne auxquelles on accédait par un large escalier de pierre. Les passagers des premières diligences montaient déjà les marches quatre à quatre pour entrer au plus vite dans le château. Luna, Neville et moi, sortîmes en hâte de notre diligence et courûmes droit vers l'entrée, nous protégeant au mieux avec nos robes de sorciers. L'immense hall d'entrée, éclairé par des torches enflammées, nous accueillit de sa douce chaleur.

\- Nom d'un vampire ! s'exclama-t-elle en secouant ses cheveux qui projetèrent de l'eau en tous sens – ce fut comme une aiguille qui vint me piquer les fesses – Si ça continue, le lac va déborder !

Nous entendîmes des cris et nous retournâmes pour constater que Peeves s'enfuyait sous les reproches du professeur McGonagall. Des élèves couraient vers la Grande Salle, trempés jusqu'aux os. Harry, Ron et Hermione traversaient le hall en glissant et trébuchant sur le sol mouillé, où gisaient les restes de bombes à eau éclatées. Nous les suivîmes, Ron marmonnait d'un air furieux en relevant ses cheveux trempés qui lui tombaient sur le front.

La Grande Salle était toujours aussi splendide avec ses décorations en l'honneur du festin de début d'année. Assiettes et gobelets d'or brillaient à la lumière de centaines de chandelles qui flottaient en l'air au-dessus des convives. Des élèves bavardaient autour des quatre longues tables qui représentaient chacune une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. A l'extrémité de la salle, une cinquième table avait été dressée pour les professeurs, face à leurs élèves. Luna me salua et rejoignit celle des Serdaigle. Nous, les Gryffondor, allâmes nous asseoir près de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. D'un blanc nacré, à demi transparent, Nick était vêtu de son habituel pourpoint, orné d'une fraise impressionnante qui avait la double fonction de souligner le caractère festif de cette soirée et d'empêcher sa tête de trop vaciller sur son cou presque entièrement tranché.

\- Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

\- À qui le dites-vous ! répondit Harry en enlevant ses chaussures qu'il vida de leur eau. J'espère qu'ils vont se dépêcher de faire la Répartition, je meurs de faim.

Nick l'observa sans mot dire, quand il croisa mon regard, je lui adressais un sourire, comme pour compenser le manque de tact de Harry. Je reportais mon attention sur la table des professeurs et nota qu'il semblait y avoir plus de chaises vides que d'habitude. Hagrid, bien sûr, était encore sur le lac, en train de braver les éléments pour amener au château les élèves de première année. Le professeur McGonagall devait sans doute veiller à ce que le sol du hall d'entrée soit essuyé mais il restait encore une chaise inoccupée et il se demanda qui d'autre pouvait bien être absent.

\- Où est le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ? demanda Hermione qui observait également la table.

Aucun de leurs professeurs de défense contre les forces du Mal n'était resté en poste plus d'une année. Mon préféré était, de loin, le professeur Lupin, qui avait donné sa démission l'année précédente. Je regardai attentivement les professeurs assis à la longue table. Aucun doute possible : il n'y avait pas de tête nouvelle.

\- Ils n'ont peut-être pas réussi à en trouver un ! dit Hermione, l'air anxieux.

Le minuscule professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les enchantements, était assis sur une épaisse pile de coussins, à côté de Mrs Chourave, professeur de botanique, qui portait un chapeau posé de travers sur ses cheveux gris en désordre. Elle bavardait avec le professeur Sinistra, chargée de l'astronomie. De l'autre côté, on apercevait le visage cireux, au nez busqué, de Rogue, le maître des Potions – la personne que Harry aimait le moins, à Poudlard. Son aversion pour Rogue n'avait d'égale que la haine de celui-ci envers Harry, une haine qui – si c'était possible – s'était encore intensifiée l'année précédente, lorsque Harry avait aidé Sirius Black à s'enfuir sous le gros nez de Rogue. Rogue et Sirius étaient ennemis depuis l'époque où ils avaient été eux-mêmes élèves à Poudlard. À côté de Rogue, il y avait une chaise vide, qui devait être celle du professeur McGonagall. Au centre de la table, vêtu de sa magnifique robe de sorcier vert foncé brodée d'étoiles et de lunes, était assis le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur du collège, ses longs cheveux et sa barbe argentés scintillant à la lumière des chandelles. Dumbledore avait joint ses longs doigts fins sous son menton et contemplait le plafond à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Je levai également les yeux vers le plafond enchanté qui reproduisait exactement l'aspect du ciel au-dehors. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi sombre et orageux. Des nuages noirs et pourpres s'y entremêlaient et, lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre retentit au-dessus du château, un éclair fourchu traversa le plafond magique.

\- Bon, ils se dépêchent, oui, grommela Ron, à côté de Harry. J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un hippogriffe.

Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et le silence se fit. Le professeur McGonagall entra, à la tête d'une longue file d'élèves de première année qu'elle amena au bout de la salle, près de la table des professeurs. Si nous étions mouillés, ce n'était rien comparé au spectacle qu'offraient les malheureux nouveaux. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient traversé le lac à la nage plutôt qu'en barque. Lorsqu'ils se mirent en rang face aux autres élèves, tous frissonnaient de froid et d'anxiété. Le professeur McGonagall posa alors sur le sol un tabouret à trois pieds et y plaça un très vieux chapeau de sorcier, sale et rapiécé. Les nouveaux élèves, comme les anciens, l'observèrent attentivement. Pendant un moment, il y eut un grand silence. Puis une déchirure dans l'étoffe élimée du chapeau, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit comme une bouche et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

 _Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

 _Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,_

 _Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

 _Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

 _Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_

 _Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,_

 _Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,_

 _Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

 _Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

 _Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,_

 _Ainsi naquit Poudlard Sous leurs quatre étendards._

 _Chacun montra très vite_

 _Sa vertu favorite_

 _Et en fit le blason_

 _De sa propre maison._

 _Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

 _Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,_

 _La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

 _Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

 _Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

 _Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

 _Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

 _Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

 _Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_

 _Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_

 _Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

 _Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

 _Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

 _De me déloger de sa tête,_

 _Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

 _Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

 _Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

 _Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

 _Et décider avec raison_

 _Ce que sera votre maison._

Lorsque le Choixpeau magique eut fini sa chanson, la Grande Salle éclata en applaudissements. Le professeur McGonagall déroulait à présent un grand rouleau de parchemin.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, dit-elle aux nouveaux. Lorsque le chapeau annoncera le nom de votre maison, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Je commence : Ackerley, Stewart !

Un garçon s'avança, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, prit le Choixpeau, le posa sur sa tête et s'assit sur le tabouret.

 _\- Serdaigle_ ! cria le Choixpeau.

\- Stewart Ackerley ôta le chapeau et se précipita à la table des Serdaigle, où tout le monde l'applaudit.

\- Baddock, Malcolm !

 _\- Serpentard !_

Des acclamations enthousiastes retentirent à la table située de l'autre côté de la salle. Je vis Harry observait de manière un peu traînante, l'un des Malfoy applaudir Baddock qui rejoignait les Serpentard tandis que Fred et George le sifflèrent. La Répartition se poursuivit. Garçons et filles, dont le visage exprimait divers degrés d'appréhension, s'approchaient un par un du tabouret à trois pieds, la file diminuant lentement à mesure que le professeur McGonagall avançait dans l'alphabet. Elle en était à présent aux noms qui commençaient par un M.

\- Qu'elle se dépêche, marmonna Ron en se passant une main sur le ventre.

\- Allons, Ron, la Répartition est beaucoup plus importante que de manger, fit remarquer Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête pendant que « Madley, Laura ! » était envoyée à Poufsouffle.

\- Bien sûr, quand on est mort, répliqua Ron.

\- J'espère que les nouveaux Gryffondor de l'année seront à la hauteur, dit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête en applaudissant « McDonald, Natalie ! » qui venait de rejoindre leur table. Il faut continuer à gagner, n'est-ce pas ?

Au cours des trois dernières années, c'était Gryffondor qui avait gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Enfin avec « Whitby, Kevin ! » (« Poufsouffle ! »), la Répartition se termina. Le professeur McGonagall prit le Choixpeau et le tabouret et les remporta.

\- Il était temps, dit Ron qui saisit son couteau et sa fourchette, et posa sur son assiette d'or un regard avide.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé. Adressant un sourire chaleureux aux élèves rassemblés, il ouvrit largement les bras dans un geste de bienvenue.

\- Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire, déclara-t-il, sa voix grave résonnant dans toute la salle : _Bon appétit !_

\- Bravo ! Bien dit ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix, tandis que les plats vides se remplissaient par magie sous leurs yeux.

La gorge serrait, je fixais Ron en train de se gaver de deux grosses cuisses de poulet rôti qu'il avait logé dans chacune de ses mains. Le dégoût m'envahit lorsqu'un morceau de peau vint se coller sur son menton. J'eus un haut-le-cœur violent qui me fit mettre la main devant la bouche brusquement, le corps pris de sursauts incontrôlés. Hermione le fusillais du regard, aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Je décidais d'observer le plafond colérique afin de me changer les idées. Je ne pus toucher un seul plat du repas. Je me sentais barbouillée, et l'attitude déplorable dont faisait preuve mon frère, son manque de tenue, ne m'aider en rien pour me sentir mieux. Subissant une véritable torture, mes doigts s'étaient crispés sur mes genoux tremblant. Mon souffle alternait entre suffocation et apnée.

\- Ça va Ginny ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Tu ne manges rien ? Tu es toute pâle en plus…

Je lui donnais, pour seule réponse, un regard emplit de désespoir. Assise à côté de moi, elle posa sa main sur la mienne et constata les mouvements irréguliers et incontrôlés de mes membres. La pluie continuait de crépiter contre les hautes fenêtres sombres. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre ébranla les vitres et le plafond au ciel d'orage fut traversé d'un éclair qui illumina les assiettes d'or au moment où les restes du plat de viande disparaissaient, immédiatement remplacés par des gâteaux.

\- C'est de la tarte à la mélasse, Hermione, annonça Ron en lui faisant sentir l'appétissant fumet qui s'en dégageait. Et regarde, il y a aussi du pudding aux raisins secs et du gâteau au chocolat !

Mais Hermione lui lança un regard qui lui rappelait tellement le professeur McGonagall qu'il préféra ne pas insister. Lorsque les gâteaux eurent été engloutis et que les assiettes, nettoyées de leurs dernières miettes, eurent retrouvé tout leur éclat, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Presque aussitôt, la rumeur des conversations s'évanouit et l'on n'entendit bientôt plus que le gémissement du vent et le martèlement de la pluie.

\- Et voilà ! dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte également cette année les Yo-Yos hurleurs, les Frisbees à dents de serpent et les Boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. La liste complète comprend quatre cent trente-sept articles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et peut être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés – les coins de la bouche de Dumbledore tressaillirent – Je voudrais également vous rappeler, poursuivit-il, que, comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.

\- Quoi ? bredouilla Harry.

Il se tourna vers Fred et George, ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Trop effarés pour pouvoir parler, ils regardaient Dumbledore avec des yeux ronds, leurs lèvres remuant silencieusement.

\- Cela est dû, continua Dumbledore, à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard…

Mais, au même instant, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un homme se tenait sur le seuil, appuyé sur un grand bâton et enveloppé d'une cape de voyage noire. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, soudain illuminé par un éclair qui zébra le plafond magique. L'homme ôta son capuchon, secoua une longue crinière de cheveux gris sombre, puis s'avança en direction de la table des professeurs. Un claquement sourd, régulier, résonnait en écho dans la Grande Salle, ponctuant ses pas. Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'extrémité de la table des professeurs, il se dirigea vers Dumbledore d'un pas lourd et claudicant. Un autre éclair illumina le plafond et Hermione eut un haut-le-corps.

L'éclair avait jeté une lumière crue sur le visage de l'étranger. Un visage comme celui-là, était peu commun. On aurait dit qu'il avait été taillé dans un vieux morceau de bois usé, par quelqu'un qui n'aurait eu qu'une très vague idée de la physionomie humaine et de l'art de la sculpture. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau paraissait marqué de cicatrices. Sa bouche avait l'air d'une entaille tracée en diagonale et il lui manquait une bonne partie du nez. Mais c'étaient surtout ses yeux qui le rendaient effrayant. L'un d'eux était petit, sombre, perçant. L'autre était grand, rond comme une pièce de monnaie et d'un bleu vif, électrique. L'œil bleu remuait sans cesse, sans jamais ciller, roulant dans son orbite, d'un côté et d'autre, de haut en bas, totalement indépendant de l'œil normal. Il pouvait également se retourner complètement pour regarder en arrière. On ne voyait plus alors qu'un globe blanc. L'étranger arriva devant Dumbledore. Il tendit une main aussi labourée de cicatrices que son visage et Dumbledore la serra, en murmurant des paroles que nous ne pûmes entendre. Il semblait demander quelque chose à l'homme qui hocha la tête sans sourire et répondit à voix basse. Dumbledore approuva et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise vide, du côté droit de la table. L'homme s'assit, secoua sa crinière grise pour dégager son visage, tira vers lui une assiette de saucisses, la leva vers ce qui restait de son nez et renifla. Il sortit ensuite de sa poche un petit couteau, en planta la pointe dans une des saucisses et commença à manger. Son œil normal était fixé sur son assiette, mais l'œil bleu ne cessait de s'agiter dans son orbite, embrassant du regard la Grande Salle et les élèves assis autour des tables.

\- Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claire qui rompit le silence. Le professeur Maugrey.

D'habitude, les nouveaux professeurs étaient salués par des applaudissements. Cette fois, pourtant, ni les élèves ni les professeurs n'applaudirent, à l'exception de Dumbledore et de Hagrid. Mais il y avait quelque chose de lugubre dans ces quelques battements de mains dont l'écho résonna dans le silence général et ils n'insistèrent pas. Tous les autres semblaient tellement pétrifiés par l'étrange apparence du professeur Maugrey qu'ils se contentaient de le regarder fixement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que c'était une drôle de soirée, alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione partait dans leur débat sur le si « c'était lui ou non », à qui papa avait prêté main forte le matin même. Le professeur Maugrey paraissait totalement indifférent à cet accueil peu chaleureux. Négligeant le pichet de jus de citrouille posé devant lui, il fouilla à nouveau dans la poche de sa cape, en sortit une flasque et but une longue gorgée de son contenu. Lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour boire, sa cape se souleva du sol de quelques centimètres et j'aperçus sous la table l'extrémité d'une jambe de bois sculptée, terminée par un pied doté de griffes. Dumbledore s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

\- Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, reprit-il, en souriant à la foule des élèves qui contemplaient toujours Maugrey Fol Œil d'un air stupéfait, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

\- Vous PLAISANTEZ ! s'exclama Fred Weasley. L'atmosphère de tension qui s'était installée dans la salle depuis l'arrivée de Maugrey se dissipa soudain.

Presque tout le monde éclata de rire et Dumbledore lui-même pouffa d'un air amusé.

\- Non, je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley, dit-il. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne, cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar…

Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

\- Heu… c'est vrai…, dit Dumbledore. Le moment n'est peut- être pas venu de… Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps-là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a quelque sept cents ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe – Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Chaque école accueillait le tournoi à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans et tout le monde y voyait un excellent moyen d'établir des relations entre jeunes sorcières et sorciers de différentes nationalités – jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi.

 _\- Le nombre de morts_ ? chuchota Hermione, effarée.

Mais ses appréhensions ne semblaient pas partagées par la majorité des élèves présents. Beaucoup d'entre eux se parlaient à voix basse d'un air enthousiaste et j'avais moi-même hâte d'en savoir plus sur le tournoi, indifférent aux victimes qu'il avait pu faire des centaines d'années auparavant.

\- Au cours des siècles, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour rétablir le tournoi, poursuivit Dumbledore, mais aucune n'a rencontré un grand succès. Cette année, pourtant, notre Département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et sports magiques ont estimé que le moment était venu d'essayer de le faire revivre. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été pour nous assurer que, cette fois, aucun champion ne se trouvera en danger de mort. Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des champions aura lieu le jour de Halloween. Et par un souci d'équité, en nos temps si avancé, nous avons décidé qu'un jeune homme ainsi qu'une jeune fille de chaque école représenteront leur école respective. Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves qui sont le plus dignes de concourir pour le Trophée des Six Sorciers, la gloire de leur école et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallions.

\- Moi, je me lance ! chuchota Fred Weasley, enthousiasmé par la perspective de tant de gloire et de richesses.

Il n'était pas le seul à s'imaginer champion de Poudlard. À chaque table, des élèves chuchotaient avec ferveur à l'oreille de leurs voisins ou regarder Dumbledore d'un air extatique. Mais, dès que Dumbledore reprit la parole, un silence total revint dans la salle.

\- Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter à Poudlard le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, dit-il, mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la Magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves majeurs – c'est-à-dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus – seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection. Il s'agit là – Dumbledore haussa légèrement la voix car plusieurs élèves poussaient des exclamations scandalisées et les jumeaux Weasley paraissaient soudain furieux – il s'agit là, dis-je, d'une mesure que nous estimons nécessaire, compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposées qui resteront dangereuses en dépit des précautions prises. Il est en effet hautement improbable que des élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la sixième ou la septième année d'études puissent les accomplir sans risques. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun élève d'âge inférieur à la limite imposée ne puisse tricher sur son âge pour essayer de se faire admettre comme champion de Poudlard par notre juge impartial.

Ses yeux bleu clair étincelèrent en se posant sur Fred et George dont le visage exprimait ouvertement leur sentiment de révolte.

\- Je vous demande donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les délégations des écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront parmi nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien aux champions de Poudlard lorsqu'ils auront été désignés. Mais il se fait tard, à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours, demain matin. Alors, tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !

Dumbledore se rassit et se tourna vers Maugrey Fol Œil. Tous les élèves se levèrent dans le vacarme des chaises qui glissaient sur le sol et se dirigèrent en masse vers la double porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée. Fred et George ne cessèrent leurs plaintes et embrayèrent sur ce que Dumbledore avait pu mettre en œuvre pour empêcher les élèves de moins de dix-sept ans de soumettre leur candidature. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la salle des escaliers, le pied de Neville venait de passer à travers un trou, à mi-hauteur d'une marche. Il n'était pas rare que les escaliers du château réservent des surprises de ce genre et les plus anciens élèves de Poudlard avaient pris l'habitude d'enjamber cette marche particulière sans même y penser. Mais Neville était connu pour sa mémoire défaillante. Harry et Ron le saisirent chacun par un bras et le hissèrent hors du trou tandis qu'une armure, en haut de l'escalier, se mettait à grincer en éclatant d'un rire guttural. Nous continuâmes de monter jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor dont l'entrée était cachée par le grand tableau de la grosse dame dans une robe de soie rosé.

\- Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle en les voyant approcher.

\- Fariboles, répondit George. C'est un préfet qui me l'a donné.

Le tableau bascula, laissant apparaître un trou dans le mur. Nous nous engouffrâmes, pénétrant dans la salle commune où les attendaient des fauteuils confortables et un feu qui craquait dans la cheminée. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à mes amis, je montais le dernier escalier en colimaçon en compagnie de Hermione. Je retrouvais mes affaires avec bonheur, et après m'être changée, je me jetais sur mon lit à baldaquin aux rideaux cramoisis. Je les désignais de ma baguette et prononça : « _Instant rubro_ » et aussitôt les rideaux prirent une jolie teinte rouge vif. Une idée me traversa soudain l'esprit. Trouvant la couleur trop agressive pour l'intérieur du lit, bien qu'elle fut nettement plus belle que l'ancienne, je tendis de nouveau ma baguette et tenta : « _cielo stellato interiore_ » c'est alors que les rideaux s'animèrent sous mes yeux ébahis. Je me redressais sur les coudes, bouche-bée. Hermione passa la tête et constata le résultat :

\- Ginny ! C'est brillant ! Et magnifique ! s'emporta-t-elle toute émerveillée. Tu veux bien le faire sur le miens aussi s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

Je regardais à nouveau le ciel étoilé qui se mouvait à l'intérieur de mon lit. Des constellations et des trous noirs étincelaient parmi les étoiles et la lune. Je dû faire le tour des lits de la chambre victime de mon succès. Je finis par me coucher, avec le bonheur de pouvoir m'endormir sous une telle vue.


	10. Chapter 9

**Résumé du Chapitre 8 :**

 **Répartition des nouveaux élèves dans leur maison respective et annonce de l'événement qui aura lieu durant l'année : le Tournois des Six Sorciers.**

* * *

Chapitre 9

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'orage s'était éloigné, mais le plafond de la Grande Salle restait sombre. D'épais nuages d'un gris d'étain défilaient au-dessus des têtes tandis que, assise à la table du petit déjeuner, j'étudiais mon emploi du temps. Hermione vint me rejoindre en faisant de même. Un peu plus loin, Fred, George et Lee Jordan discutaient des meilleures méthodes qui pourraient les vieillir et leur permettre d'être admis comme candidats au Tournoi des Six Sorciers.

\- Qu'as-tu comme cours ? me demanda Hermione pour lancer la conversation.

\- Botanique ce matin et soins aux créatures magiques. Pour cette après-midi, double cours de divination, répondis-je la voix endormie.

\- Heureusement que j'ai pu changer cette année ! Il n'était pas question, pour ma part, de continuer à perdre mon temps avec cette matière nébuleuse, s'exclama-t-elle très animée. Mais passons… Je voulais encore te remercier pour ton sortilège d'hier soir ! Je n'ai jamais si bien dormi à Poudlard ! rajouta-t-elle d'un grand sourire.

Je le lui rendis aimablement et me retournais vers Ron et Harry qui arrivaient, les cheveux en épis et la chemise de travers. Ils s'installèrent en disant à peine bonjour et se ruèrent sur la nourriture. « Nom d'un dragon, je ne comprendrais jamais comment ils font pour être autant sur la nourriture ! » pensais-je écœurée. Il y eut un soudain bruissement d'ailes au-dessus de nous et une centaine de hiboux chargés de lettres et de paquets s'engouffrèrent dans la salle en passant par les fenêtres ouvertes. Je levais les yeux pour vérifier que Coq ne soit pas en train de foncer sur moi, ou l'un de mes frères. Les hiboux décrivaient des cercles au-dessus des tables, cherchant leurs destinataires. Une grande chouette hulotte fondit sur Neville Londubat et déposa un paquet sur ses genoux – Neville oubliait presque toujours quelque chose quand il faisait ses bagages. De l'autre côté de la salle, le hibou grand-duc de Draco Malfoy s'était posé sur son épaule, apportant son habituel colis de friandises et de gâteaux envoyés par sa famille. Harry l'observait par-dessus son épaule discrètement. Je surpris même le blond lever ses sourcils, un air méprisable sur le visage en signe de dédain, en réponse aux yeux un peu trop curieux du « balafré » comme il l'appelait. Ce dernier se retourna et plongea sa cuillère dans son bol de porridge, préoccupé. Je les quittais et suivis le chemin détrempé qui menait à la serre numéro trois.

J'entrais dans la serre et me dirigeai directement vers Luna, dont la candeur me touchait à chaque fois. Elle souriait, heureuse de vivre tout simplement, d'être là à pouvoir suivre les cours en compagnie de « personnes agréables ». Le professeur Chourave montra aux élèves des plantes très spéciales : aux couleurs vives, tachetées, elles ressemblaient à des girafes miniatures qui auraient subi un sort raté de coloris. Elles se tenaient tranquille, droite dans leur pot de terre.

\- Ce sont des Caput Longum Panthera, annonça vivement le professeur Chourave. Vous allez recueillir leur tâche pour fabriquer de guérison. Mais je vous mets en garde, si elles relèvent la tête, écartez-vous !

\- Pourquoi Professeur ? demanda niaisement Luna.

\- Elles jettent de l'acide et croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elles vous atteignent – les élèves firent quelque pas en arrière – Mettez vos gants et votre tablier en peau de dragon, ça vous protègera au moins en grande partie.

Je fis équipe avec Luna qui se pencha joyeusement au-dessus de la plante, toute curieuse et impatiente de passer à la pratique. Nous découpâmes avec nos baguettes, grâce à un sortilège, les tâches une à une. Et alors qu'à mon tour j'en retirais une, nous entendîmes Neville hurler en face de nous. Je levais les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Colin Crivey le tirer en arrière afin de lui éviter le jet d'acide qui fonçait droit vers sa tête. Le professeur Chourave leva les yeux aux ciels et pétrifia la plante pour leur facilité la tâche.

\- Voilà qui va faire plaisir à Madame Pomfresh, dit le professeur Chourave en enfonçant un bouchon de liège dans le goulot de la dernière bouteille. Les tâches de Caput Longum Panthera est un excellent remède contre les ecchymoses, bosses et bleu en tout genre.

Une cloche retentit avec force dans le château, annonçant la fin du cours et les élèves des deux maisons se séparèrent, les Serdaigle montant l'escalier de pierre pour aller en classe de métamorphose et les Gryffondor prenant la direction de la cabane en bois où habitait Hagrid, à la lisière de la Forêt interdite. Je saluai Luna et descendis les marches avec Neville. Hagrid les attendait devant sa cabane, une main sur le collier de Crockdur, son énorme chien noir, et l'autre posée sur le haut d'une grande boîte recouverte d'un tissu noir.

\- Bonjour ! lança Hagrid en souriant lorsque tous les élèves furent arrivés. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier… – il saisit un pan de tissu entre ses immenses doigts et tira d'un coup sec – le Glaucus Atlanticus !

Des « Oh ! » d'exclamations s'élevèrent de notre petite troupe. Il venait de découvrir un grand aquarium où une petite créature bleue nageait tranquillement. Cependant, malgré sa grande beauté, je ne pouvais que constater l'étrangeté de son apparence.

\- Cette merveille de la nature est d'une beauté sans pareille n'est-il pas ? lança gaiement Hagrid en riant joyeusement. Là, pour l'instant, elle est minuscule, mais dans quelques jours vous verrez qu'elle aura triplé de volume ! Elle va normalement atteindre les dix mètres. Après tout, c'est un dragon des eaux !

Je sentis une crispation autour de moi. La plupart des élèves s'étaient raidis face à la nouvelle. Généralement, les dragons n'étaient pas réputés pour leur docilité… J'avais tout de même envie de m'approcher afin de mieux la voir.

\- C'est une espèce en voie de disparition malheureusement. Il n'y en a plus beaucoup en liberté, c'est pour cela que je peux vous la montrer aujourd'hui. Dumbledore a eu l'accord pour la faire venir exprès du Brésil. Sa particularité, c'est qu'elle peut cracher du feu, comme tout dragon, mais aussi du venin si l'assaillant ne s'approche de trop près. Les tentacules qui lui servent de pattes lorsqu'elle va sur la terre ferme, sont remplis, dessous, de petites alvéoles où elle libère du venin. C'est seulement si elle se sent attaquer qu'elle agit comme ça ne vous inquiétez pas !

Bien que les élèves fussent fascinés, Hagrid ne pouvait que constater que c'était seulement en demi-teinte. Neville, à côté de moi, s'agitait nerveusement, se demandant surement ce qu'on allait lui demander de faire avec une pareille créature.

\- Je vous la présente afin que vous puissiez l'aider à se nourrir et à grandir correctement. Il faudra être prudent, c'est vrai, mais je vais vous donner tout le matériel nécessaire à votre protection – des élèves firent quelques pas en arrière – et puis je suis certain que vous allez vous attacher vite à Atlanta.

\- Atlanta ? releva Hannah Abbot derrière moi et que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque-là.

\- Oui, cela vous plait ? répondit Hagrid tout content. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! Je trouve que ça lui va bien !

\- C'est pas très original au vu du nom de son espèce, railla-t-elle.

\- Je trouve ça très bien Hagrid, interrompis-je tout sourire.

Il me remercia d'un signe de tête et après un instant de silence il reprit :

\- Bon eh bien, qui veut s'approcher ?

Personne ne bougea, certain même se rapprocher du château. Curieuse de voir Atlanta de plus près, je m'avançais lentement vers l'aquarium. Hagrid me félicita. Je m'arrêtais à trente centimètres de la vitre qui nous séparait. Merlin qu'elle était belle ! Elle nageait avec grâce et souplesse. Sa couleur allait du bleu clair au bleu foncé, dont la texture ressemblait à une peau de grenouille. Sa petite tête était pourvue de deux petits yeux noirs et d'une bouche ovalaire où l'on voyait, dès qu'elle l'ouvrait, deux mâchoires cornées. Son corps s'étirait en pointe, comme un têtard, mais il était relativement plat. Elle avait des cératas rassemblées en rayon, par groupe de huit, sur le côté de son corps. Se devait être cela qui lui servait de patte mais surtout de nageoire pour se déplacer, elle en avait trois de chaque côté du corps. Leurs pointes foncées, lui donnaient un aspect un peu urticant. Je me pris d'une fascination peu commune pour Atlanta. Elle se tourna soudain vers moi et me regarda aussi curieuse que je l'étais. Je la vis alors se rapprocher de la vitre et se fixer sur la vitre.

\- Elle a l'air de t'apprécier ! s'égaya Hagrid d'un air ravi. Bravo Ginny !

\- Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour, remarquais-je.

\- Peut-être mais même moi elle semble ne pas me prêter d'attention, confia-t-il la mine sombre.

Le reste du cours, je lui donnais des restes de poissons que l'on avait préalablement découpé, et chacun dû faire de même après moi. Le cours prit fin et le flot d'élèves se dirigea vers le château. Je rejoignis Harry, et mes frères et m'assise à côté d'Hermione, comme toujours. Neville vint se placer juste à ma droite. Je remplis mon assiette du peu de légumes présents à table pendant que les garçons se servaient des côtelettes d'agneaux et de pomme de terre. Hermione se mit à manger si vite que nous la regardâmes intrigués.

\- Tu as l'intention de te rendre malade ? s'enquit Ron – Oui j'ai bien dis Ron, lui qui ne pense qu'à manger et le plus vite possible.

\- Non, répondit-elle avec toute la dignité dont elle était encore capable en parlant la bouche pleine de choux de Bruxelles. Je veux simplement aller à la bibliothèque.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama mon frère d'un air incrédule. Hermione, c'est le premier jour de classe ! On n'a pas encore eu un seul devoir !

Hermione haussa les épaules et continua à engloutir le contenu de son assiette comme si elle n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Puis elle se leva d'un bond et dit :

\- On se voit au dîner !

Et elle se hâta de quitter la Grande Salle. Lorsque la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des cours de l'après-midi, je pris la direction de la tour nord où, tout en haut d'un escalier en colimaçon, une échelle d'argent permettait d'accéder à une trappe circulaire aménagée dans le plafond. C'était par là qu'on entrait dans la pièce où habitait le professeur Trelawney et où elle donnait ses cours. Nous émargeâmes, Neville et moi, et entrâmes dans la salle. Je constatais que l'endroit n'avait rien d'une salle de classe. On avait plutôt l'impression de se trouver dans un vieux grenier aménagé en salon de thé à l'ancienne. Une vingtaine de petites tables circulaires, entourées de fauteuils recouverts de chintz et de petits poufs rebondis, occupaient tout l'espace. Une faible lumière rouge éclairait la pièce. Tous les rideaux des fenêtres étaient tirés et des foulards rouges enveloppaient les lampes. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante et une bouilloire de cuivre, chauffée par les flammes d'une cheminée au manteau encombré d'objets divers, répandait un étrange et capiteux parfum qui donnait presque la nausée. Les étagères qui recouvraient les murs circulaires étaient encombrées de plumes poussiéreuses, de bouts de chandelle, de jeux de cartes complètement usées, d'innombrables boules de cristal et d'un vaste choix de tasses à thé.

\- Je vous souhaite le bonjour, dit la voix mystérieuse du professeur Trelawney, juste derrière Neville qui sursauta.

C'était une femme mince, avec des lunettes énormes qui faisaient paraître ses yeux beaucoup trop grands pour son visage. Elle me regarda avec l'expression tragique qui était la sienne, mais d'ordinaire elle réservait ce traitement pour Harry. Son habituelle débauche de perles, de chaînes et de bracelets scintillait à la lueur des flammes.

\- Vous êtes préoccupée, ma pauvre chérie, me dit-elle d'un ton lugubre. Mon troisième œil voit derrière votre visage une âme troublée. Et j'ai le regret de vous dire que vos inquiétudes ne sont pas sans fondement. Je vois des moments difficiles qui vous attendent, hélas… très difficiles… Ce que vous redoutez va se produire, je le crains… Et peut-être plus tôt que vous ne le pensez…

Sa voix se transforma presque en un murmure. Neville tourna les yeux vers moi, totalement troublée et angoissée maintenant. Le professeur Trelawney passa devant nous et alla s'installer dans un grand fauteuil à côté de la cheminée, face à la classe.

\- Asseyez-vous, mes enfants, asseyez-vous, dit-elle.

Les élèves s'installèrent maladroitement dans les fauteuils ou s'enfoncèrent dans les poufs. Neville et moi s'assîmes à la même table.

\- Bienvenue au cours de Divination, dit le professeur Trelawney. Je suis le professeur Trelawney. Il se peut que vous ne m'ayez encore jamais vue, car je descends rarement dans les autres parties du château. L'agitation qui y règne trouble mon Troisième Œil – elle ajusta délicatement son châle sur ses épaules – Vous avez donc choisi d'étudier la Divination, le plus difficile des arts magiques. Je dois vous avertir dès le début que si vous n'avez pas le don de double vue, il y a peu de chance que je puisse vous enseigner quoi que ce soit. Les livres ne permettent pas d'aller bien loin dans ce domaine... De nombreux sorciers et sorcières, par ailleurs très doués pour provoquer des explosions, répandre des odeurs bizarres ou disparaître soudainement, se révèlent incapables de pénétrer les voiles mystérieux de l'avenir, poursuivit le professeur Trelawney, ses gros yeux brillants fixant l'un après l'autre les visages anxieux de ses élèves. C'est un don qui n'est accordé qu'à un petit nombre. Vous, mon garçon, dit-elle brusquement à Neville qui faillit tomber de son pouf, est-ce que votre grand-mère va bien ?

\- Oui, je crois, répondit Neville d'une voix tremblante.

\- Si j'étais vous, je n'en serais pas si sûre, dit le professeur Trelawney dont les boucles d'oreilles en émeraude étincelaient à la lueur du feu.

Neville parut mal à l'aise.

\- Cette année, nous verrons les méthodes de base de la Divination, poursuivit le professeur d'une voix paisible. Nous consacrerons le premier trimestre à la lecture des feuilles de thé. Le trimestre suivant, nous étudierons les lignes de la main. Ah, au fait, ma chérie, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant soudain vers Parvati Patil, il faudra vous méfier d'un homme aux cheveux roux – la désignée parut surprise et me lança un vague regard, devait-elle penser à l'un de mes frères ? - Au troisième trimestre, reprit le professeur Trelawney, nous en viendrons aux boules de cristal, si nous en avons fini avec les signes du feu. Malheureusement, les classes seront interrompues en février à cause d'une épidémie de grippe. Je deviendrai moi-même aphone. Et aux alentours de Pâques, quelqu'un parmi nous va nous quitter à tout jamais.

Un silence tendu suivit cette affirmation, mais le professeur Trelawney ne sembla y prêter aucune attention.

\- Je voudrais vous demander, ma chérie, dit-elle alors à Lavande Brown qui se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil, de me passer la plus grande des théières en argent.

Lavande parut soulagée. Elle se leva, prit une énorme théière sur une étagère et la posa sur la table devant le professeur Trelawney.

\- Merci, ma chérie. Je vous signale au passage que ce que vous redoutez tant se produira le vendredi 16 octobre – Lavande se mit à trembler - Maintenant je veux que vous fassiez équipe deux par deux. Prenez une tasse à thé sur l'étagère, venez me l'apporter et je la remplirai. Ensuite, vous vous assiérez et vous boirez le thé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les feuilles au fond de la tasse. Vous ferez tourner ces feuilles trois fois dans la tasse avec votre main gauche, puis vous retournerez la tasse au-dessus de la soucoupe. Vous attendrez que la dernière goutte de thé soit tombée, et enfin vous donnerez la tasse à votre partenaire pour qu'il la lise. Vous interpréterez les formes obtenues en vous référant aux pages 5 et 6 de votre livre Lever le voile du futur. Je passerai parmi vous pour vous aider. Ah, et vous, ajouta-t-elle en prenant Neville par le bras pour le faire lever, quand vous aurez cassé votre première tasse, j'aimerais bien que vous en preniez une bleue. Je tiens beaucoup aux rosés.

Et en effet, à peine Neville s'était-il approché de l'étagère aux tasses qu'il y eut un bruit de porcelaine brisée. Le professeur Trelawney se précipita avec une pelle et une balayette.

\- Alors, maintenant, une bleue, si ça ne vous ennuie pas... Merci...

Lorsque nos tasses eurent été remplies, nous revîmes à notre table, Neville et moi, et nous efforçâmes de boire le thé brûlant le plus vite possible. Puis nous fîmes tourner les feuilles au fond des tasses comme l'avait indiqué le professeur, les retournâmes pour que tombent les dernières gouttes de thé et enfin nous les échangeâmes.

\- Bon, alors, dit Neville, tandis qu'ils ouvraient leur livre aux pages 5 et 6, qu'est-ce que tu vois dans la mienne ?

\- On dirait un navet là, indiquais-je en le montrant du doigt. Et ça voudrait dire que… – je feuilletais rapidement la page – tu vas découvrir des secrets ou avoir des querelles domestiques – Neville grimaça – et ici, il y a un sceau je crois… ce qui veut dire qu'il te faudra avoir beaucoup de patience pour réaliser tes espoirs mais que tu y parviendras. Et moi ? dis-je en levant la tête vers lui.

\- Euh… On dirait une chaise ici… ce qui veut dire un invité inattendu apparemment et là, un poulet ?

Le professeur Trelawney s'approcha de nous tandis que j'attendais la suite de la prédiction. Elle se pencha et arracha soudain la tasse des mains alors que Neville bredouillais des paroles incompréhensibles.

\- Un poulet ? Malheureux ! C'est un Vautour ma pauvre chérie ! Mon dieu, mon dieu, ce n'est pas une très bonne tasse… – comme paralysés, les élèves regardaient fixement le professeur Trelawney - ma pauvre enfant… le vautour est symbole d'ennemi juré, puissant qui mène parfois à la mort. Or là, il vole, ce qui signifie en plus une tragédie, de la tristesse et beaucoup de larmes …

Tous les élèves s'étaient levés. Lentement, ils se rassemblèrent autour de notre table et s'approchèrent du professeur pour jeter un coup d'œil à la tasse. Je sentis mon estomac se retourner. Avec la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, je n'avais pas été très rassurée par le futur qui se présentait, alors avoir une telle prédiction dès mon premier cours de divination… Tout le monde avait les yeux tournés vers moi. Je vis Neville déglutir maladroitement.

\- Je crois que nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui, dit le professeur Trelawney de sa voix la plus mystérieuse. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires.

Silencieux, les élèves rapportèrent leurs tasses au professeur, rangèrent leurs livres et refermèrent leurs sacs. Même Neville à présent évitait de me regarder.

En attendant notre prochain cours, que la fortune vous soit favorable, dit le professeur Trelawney d'une voix faible. Ah, au fait, vous, ajouta-t-elle en montrant Neville, vous allez arriver très en retard la prochaine fois, alors essayez de travailler un peu plus pour rattraper.

Nous descendîmes l'escalier et je me rendis auprès du grand sol tortueux à côté du lac, où je m'installai confortablement, au creux du tronc, pour commençai à dessiner. Neville enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et fit glisser ses pieds entre les herbes folles.

\- Ça fait du bien de pouvoir profiter un peu de cette éclaircie, dit-il en rompant le silence. L'herbe est encore un peu humide mais on a de la chance d'avoir pu sortir plus tôt de cours.

\- Oui c'est vrai, admis-je l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Tu n'es pas trop inquiète ? Enfin… Je veux dire… – il parut se tasser quand je tournais la tête vers lui – tu sais, par rapport à ce qu'a dit…

\- Je ne sais pas, le coupais-je en lui lançant un regard perçant. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser, mais j'avais déjà des préoccupations et ça ne vient pas me conforter l'esprit en tout cas. Par contre, tu ne veux pas écrire à ta grand-mère ? Je ne sais pas si le professeur Trelawney ne se trompe jamais, mais dans le doute que ce qu'elle dit soit exact, peut-être serait-ce bien que tu lui écrives un petit mot. D'ailleurs il faut aussi que j'écrive à Bill.

\- Oui tu as raison, je vais le faire de suite.

Il sortit, fébrile, un papier de parchemin et une plume et commença à gratter sur le papier quelques mots pour sa Grand-mère qui l'avait élevé. Il me quitta en me donnant rendez-vous à la Grande Salle pour le repas, et s'éloigna en direction de la tour aux Hiboux. L'heure passa et je rangeais mes affaires, le dessin terminé. C'était un dragon des eaux, qui ressemblaient vaguement à Atlanta, « il me faudrait apporter mon calepin un jour pour vraiment prendre le temps de la dessiner », songeais-je.

Le hall était rempli d'élèves qui faisaient la queue pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Je venais de rejoindre Luna et Neville au bout de la file lorsqu'une voix sonore retentit derrière nous :

\- Weasley ! Hé, Weasley ! Je vis Harry, Ron et Hermione un peu plus loin se retournaient. Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle arrivaient derrière eux, l'air ravi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda sèchement Ron.

\- Ton père est dans le journal, Weasley !

Il brandissait un exemplaire de La Gazette du sorcier en parlant le plus fort possible pour que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Ecoute un peu ça !

 _NOUVELLES BÉVUES AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE_

 _Il semble que les ennuis du ministère de la Magie soient loin d'être terminés, écrit notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter. Récemment montré du doigt pour l'insuffisance de son service d'ordre lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et toujours incapable de donner la moindre explication concernant la disparition de l'une de ses sorcières, le ministère se voit à nouveau plongé dans l'embarras à la suite des fantaisies d'Arnold Weasley, du Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu._

Malfoy releva la tête.

\- Tu te rends compte, Weasley, croassa-t-il, ils ne connaissent même pas son nom exact, c'est comme si ton père n'avait aucune existence.

Dans le hall, à présent, tout le monde écoutait. D'un geste théâtral, Malfoy déplia le journal et reprit sa lecture.

 _Arnold Weasley, qui fut poursuivi il y a deux ans pour possession d'une voiture volante, s'est trouvé impliqué hier dans un incident qui l'a opposé à des représentants de l'ordre moldu (appelés gendarmes) à propos de poubelles particulièrement agressives. Il semblerait que Mr Weasley se soit précipité au secours de Maugrey « Fol Œil », un ex-Auror d'un âge avancé, qui fut mis à la retraite par le ministère lorsqu'il apparut qu'il était devenu incapable de faire la différence entre une poignée de main et une tentative de meurtre. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, en arrivant devant la maison transformée en camp retranché de Mr Maugrey, Mr Weasley fut bien obligé de constater que l'ancien Auror avait une fois de plus déclenché une fausse alerte. Avant de pouvoir échapper aux gendarmes, Mr Weasley s'est vu contraint de lancer plusieurs sortilèges d'Amnésie afin de modifier la mémoire des témoins. Il a cependant refusé de répondre aux questions de La Gazette du sorcier qui souhaitait lui demander pourquoi il avait cru bon d'impliquer le ministère de la Magie dans cette bouffonnerie peu digne d'un de ses représentants, et dont les conséquences pourraient se révéler fort embarrassantes._

\- Et il y a une photo, Weasley ! dit Malfoy en agitant le journal qu'il tenait bien en vue. Une photo de tes parents devant leur maison – si on peut appeler ça une maison ! Ta mère aurait peut-être intérêt à perdre quelques kilos, tu ne crois pas ?

Ron tremblait de fureur. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur lui.

\- Va te faire voir, Malfoy, lança Harry. Viens, Ron…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es allé chez eux, cet été, Potter, lança Malefoy d'un air dédaigneux. Alors, dis-moi, est-ce que sa mère ressemble vraiment à un cochonnet ou bien c'est simplement la photo qui fait ça ?

Harry et Hermione retinrent Ron par le dos de sa robe pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur Malfoy. Je commençais à faire des coudes au milieu de la foule qui s'était tassée autour d'eux, pour m'approcher au mieux de l'esclandre. Luna me suivait d'un pas guilleret derrière moi.

\- Et ta mère à toi, Malefoy, répliqua Harry, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez, quand je l'ai vue ? Elle est toujours comme ça ou bien c'est simplement parce que tu étais avec elle ?

Le teint pâle de Malefoy rosit légèrement.

\- Ne t'avise pas d'insulter ma mère, Potter !

\- Dans ce cas, ferme-la, répliqua Harry en s'en allant.

BANG !

Plusieurs élèves poussèrent des cris et alors que Harry cherchait sa baguette dans sa poche un second « BANG » retentit et un rugissement résonna dans tout le hall d'entrée:

\- PAS DE ÇA, MON BONHOMME !

Harry fit volte-face. Le professeur Maugrey descendait en claudiquant les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Il avait sorti sa baguette magique et la pointait droit sur une fouine qui tremblait de tout son corps sur le sol recouvert de dalles, à l'endroit exact où s'était trouvé Malfoy quelques instants auparavant. Un silence terrifié régna soudain dans le hall. À part Maugrey Fol Œil, personne n'osait faire un geste. Maugrey regarda Harry de son œil normal, l'autre étant tourné vers l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Tu as été touché ? grogna Maugrey de sa voix grave et rocailleuse.

\- Non, répondit Harry, il m'a raté.

\- LAISSE-LE ! s'écria l'ex auror.

\- Laisse quoi ? demanda Harry hagard.

\- Pas toi, lui ! gronda Maugrey en montrant du pouce pardessus son épaule Crabbe, qui venait de s'immobiliser au moment où il s'apprêtait à ramasser la fouine.

Apparemment, l'œil mobile de Maugrey était magique et lui permettait de voir derrière sa tête. Maugrey s'avança en boitant vers Crabbe, Goyle et la fouine qui poussa un couinement terrifié et fila vers l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol du château.

\- Non, pas par là ! rugit Maugrey en pointant à nouveau sa baguette magique sur la fouine qui fit un bond de trois mètres, retomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, puis s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs. Je n'aime pas les gens qui attaquent par-derrière, grogna-t-il, tandis que la fouine faisait des bonds de plus en plus hauts en lançant des cris de douleur. C'est lâche, c'est minable, c'est répugnant… – La fouine fut à nouveau projetée en l'air, agitant inutilement sa queue et ses pattes – Ne… refais… jamais… ça ! lança-t-il en détachant chaque mot au rythme des bonds et des chutes de la fouine.

\- Professeur Maugrey ! s'exclama une voix d'un ton scandalisé.

Le professeur McGonagall descendait l'escalier de marbre, les bras chargés de livres.

\- Bonjour, professeur, dit calmement Maugrey, qui continuait de faire bondir l'animal de plus en plus haut.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? balbutia le professeur McGonagall en suivant des yeux l'animal qui se tortillait dans les airs.

\- J'enseigne, répondit-il.

\- Vous ens… Maugrey, _c'est un élève_? s'écria le professeur McGonagall d'une voix suraiguë en laissant tomber ses livres par terre.

\- Ouais, dit Maugrey.

\- Non ! hurla McGonagall qui dévala l'escalier, sa baguette magique en avant.

Un instant plus tard, il y eut un craquement sonore et Draco Malfoy réapparut, recroquevillé sur le sol, ses cheveux blonds et soignés tombant sur son visage qui était devenu d'un rosé brillant. Il se releva en faisant la grimace.

\- Maugrey, nous n'avons jamais recours à la métamorphose pour infliger des punitions ! dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix faible. Le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a sûrement précisé ?

\- Il y a peut-être fait allusion, c'est possible, répondit Maugrey en se grattant le menton d'un air indifférent. Mais j'ai pensé qu'un bon traitement de choc…

\- Nous donnons des retenues, Maugrey ! Ou nous parlons avec le responsable de la maison à laquelle appartient l'élève fautif !

\- D'accord, c'est ce que je ferai, dit-il en regardant Malfoy d'un air dégoûté. Malfoy, dont les yeux pâles étaient encore humides de douleur et d'humiliation, lança un regard hostile à Maugrey et marmonna quelques paroles inaudibles, parmi lesquelles seuls les mots « mon père » furent prononcés distinctement.

\- Ah ouais ? dit tranquillement Maugrey en avançant d'un pas claudicant, ponctué par le claquement régulier de sa jambe de bois qui résonnait dans tout le hall. Je le connais depuis longtemps, ton père, mon bonhomme… Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que Maugrey surveille son fils de près… Dis-lui ça de ma part… Le responsable de ta maison, c'est Rogue, non ?

\- Oui, répondit Malfoy d'un ton hargneux.

\- Encore un vieil ami, grogna Maugrey. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de bavarder avec le vieux Rogue… Allez, viens un peu par là…

Il saisit Malfoy par le bras et l'entraîna en direction du sous-sol. Le professeur McGonagall les regarda s'éloigner d'un air anxieux, puis elle agita sa baguette magique vers ses livres qui reprirent tout seuls leur place entre ses bras.

\- Ne me parlez surtout pas, dit Ron à voix basse en s'adressant à Harry et à Hermione, lorsqu'ils furent installés à la table des Gryffondor. Tout autour d'eux, les élèves commentaient d'un air surexcité ce qui venait de se passer et moi qui m'installais en silence à côté d'Hermione.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne doit pas te parler ? s'étonna cette dernière.

\- Parce que je veux graver ça à tout jamais dans ma mémoire, répondit Ron, les yeux fermés, une expression d'extase sur le visage. Draco Malfoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante…

Nous éclatâmes de rire tandis qu'Hermione remplissait nos assiettes de ragoût de bœuf.


	11. Chapter 10

**Résumé du Chapitre 9 :**

 **Après une journée de cours bien chargée, Botanique, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Divination, Draco vient se frotter à Ron, Harry et Hermione pour les ridiculiser encore une fois, mais c'était sans compter la présence et le non-conformisme de Maugrey Fol Oeil.**

* * *

Chapitre 10

* * *

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent sans incidents notables, à part le fait que Neville fit fondre son sixième chaudron pendant le cours de potions. Le professeur Rogue, dont la hargne semblait avoir atteint de nouveaux sommets au cours de l'été, lui donna une retenue. Neville revint de sa punition au bord de la crise de nerfs : il avait dû éviscérer tout un tonneau plein de crapauds cornus.

\- Tu sais pourquoi Rogue est d'une humeur aussi massacrante ? demandais-je à Ron en regardant Hermione apprendre à Neville un sortilège de Récurage pour enlever les morceaux d'intestin de crapaud qui s'étaient glissés sous ses ongles.

\- Oui, répondit-il. C'est à cause de Maugrey.

Il était de notoriété publique que Rogue convoitait depuis longtemps le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal et, pour la quatrième année consécutive, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à l'obtenir. Rogue avait éprouvé la plus vive antipathie pour les anciens professeurs en cette matière et ne s'était pas privé de le montrer mais, étrangement, il s'efforçait de ne pas manifester son animosité envers Maugrey Fol Œil. Chaque fois que je les voyais ensemble – pendant les repas ou en les croisant dans un couloir –, j'avais la très nette impression que Rogue évitait le regard de Maugrey, celui de son œil magique comme celui de son œil normal.

\- Je crois que Rogue a un peu peur de lui, dit Harry d'un air songeur.

\- Imagine que Maugrey transforme Rogue en crapaud cornu, dit Ron, le regard rêveur, et qu'il le fasse rebondir devant toute la classe…

Le jeudi, les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle de troisième année attendaient leur premier cours avec Maugrey avec tant d'impatience qu'ils arrivèrent en avance, juste après le déjeuner, et se mirent en rang devant la salle de classe avant même que la cloche eût retenti. La seule personne absente était Neville qui arriva juste à temps pour le début du cours.

\- J'étais à la tour aux Hiboux, pour renvoyer un message à ma grand-mère, m'expliqua-t-il essoufflé.

\- Dépêche-toi si tu veux qu'on ait de bonnes places, lui dis-je en un grand sourire.

Nous nous précipitâmes, Luna, Neville et moi, sur les trois tables qui faisaient face au bureau professoral, sortîmes nos exemplaires de _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ et attendîmes dans un silence inhabituel. Bientôt, nous entendîmes le son caractéristique du pas de Maugrey. Le claquement de sa jambe de bois sur le sol résonna en écho dans le couloir et il entra dans la classe, la physionomie aussi étrange et effrayante qu'à l'ordinaire. Dépassant sous sa robe de sorcier, on apercevait son pied en bois, doté de griffes.

\- Les livres, vous pouvez les ranger, grogna-t-il, en allant s'installer à son bureau. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Nous remîmes aussitôt nos manuels dans nos sacs. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si Neville était plus curieux qu'angoissait. Maugrey sortit un registre, secoua sa longue crinière de cheveux gris pour dégager son visage tordu et couturé, puis commença à faire l'appel, son œil normal suivant la liste des noms tandis que l'œil magique tournait dans son orbite, se fixant sur chaque élève qui répondait « présent ».

\- Bien, dit-il, lorsqu'il eut terminé. J'ai reçu une lettre du professeur Lupin au sujet de cette classe. Il semble que vous ayez acquis de bonnes bases en ce qui concerne la protection contre les créatures maléfiques. Vous avez vu notamment les Épouvantards, les Pitiponks, les loups-garous et quelques autres, c'est bien cela ? – il y eut un murmure d'approbation – Mais vous êtes en retard, très en retard, en matière de défense contre les mauvais sorts, poursuivit Maugrey. Donc, je suis là pour vous remettre au niveau en vous enseignant les sortilèges dont se servent les sorciers entre eux. J'ai un an pour vous montrer comment vous y prendre avec les maléfices qui…

\- Quoi, vous ne serez plus là l'année prochaine ? l'interrompis-je curieuse.

L'œil magique de Maugrey pivota pour se poser sur moi. Je fus tout d'abord un peu mal à l'aise mais, au bout d'un moment, Maugrey eut un sourire. C'était la première fois que nous le voyons sourire. Son visage barré de cicatrices parut plus tordu que jamais mais il était rassurant de le voir manifester un signe de bienveillance, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple sourire. Un soulagement intense envahit ma poitrine.

\- Tu es la fille d'Arthur Weasley, c'est ça ? dit Maugrey. Ton père m'a tiré d'un très mauvais pas, il y a quelques jours… Oui, je ne vais rester qu'un an, ensuite je retournerai à la quiétude de ma retraite – il éclata de rire puis joignit ses mains noueuses – Allons-y. Les mauvais sorts. Ils peuvent prendre les formes les plus diverses et leur puissance varie considérablement, selon les cas. Si l'on s'en tient aux recommandations du ministère de la Magie, j'ai pour mission de vous apprendre quelques sortilèges de défense, rien de plus. Je ne suis pas censé vous montrer comment les maléfices interdits se manifestent tant que vous n'aurez pas atteint la sixième année. En attendant, on vous estime trop jeunes pour les connaître en détail. Mais le professeur Dumbledore se fait une plus haute idée de votre caractère et pense que vous êtes capables d'en apprendre davantage. J'ajoute que, plus vite vous saurez ce qui vous attend, mieux ça vaudra. Comment pourriez-vous vous défendre contre quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais vu ? Si un sorcier s'apprête à vous jeter un sort interdit, il ne va pas vous avertir de ses intentions. Il ne fera pas ça gentiment et poliment. Il faut que vous soyez préparés à réagir. Vous devrez être attentifs, toujours sur vos gardes. Miss Brown, vous n'avez pas besoin de regarder ça pendant que je parle.

Lavande sursauta et rougit. Elle était en train de montrer à Parvati sous son pupitre l'horoscope qu'elle avait achevé. Apparemment, l'œil magique de Maugrey arrivait à voir à travers le bois aussi bien que derrière sa tête.

\- Alors… Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quels sont les maléfices que les lois de la sorcellerie répriment avec le plus de sévérité ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent timidement, y compris celle de Luna. Maugrey me désigna du doigt, bien que son œil magique fût toujours fixé sur Lavande.

\- Mon père m'a parlé du maléfice de l'Imperium je crois, répondis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Ah, oui, dit Maugrey d'un air appréciateur, c'est sûr que ton père le connaît, celui-là. À une certaine époque, il a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre aux gens du ministère, l'Imperium.

Maugrey se leva avec lenteur, ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un bocal en verre. À l'intérieur, trois grosses araignées s'agitaient en tous sens pour essayer de sortir. Je sentis Parvati se tasser légèrement sur sa chaise, à côté de moi – Parvati détestait les araignées. Maugrey plongea une main dans le bocal, attrapa une des araignées et la posa au creux de sa main pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. Puis il pointa sa baguette magique sur elle et murmura :

 _\- Impero !_

L'araignée sauta alors de sa main, se laissa descendre le long d'un imperceptible fil de soie et commença à se balancer comme si elle exécutait un numéro de trapèze. Puis elle tendit les pattes et fit un saut périlleux en arrière, rompant le fil et tombant sur le bureau où elle se mit à faire la roue en décrivant des cercles. Maugrey agita sa baguette magique et l'araignée se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière en sautillant comme un danseur de claquettes. Tout le monde se mit à rire. Tout le monde, sauf Maugrey.

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle, hein ? grogna-t-il. Ça vous plairait que je vous oblige à faire la même chose ? – les rires s'évanouirent presque instantanément –. Contrôle total, dit Maugrey à voix basse tandis que l'araignée se recroquevillait et roulait sur elle-même d'un bout à l'autre du bureau. Je pourrais lui ordonner de se jeter par la fenêtre, de se noyer, ou de sauter dans la gorge de l'un ou l'une d'entre vous… Il y a des années, nombre de sorcières et de sorciers se sont retrouvés soumis à un sortilège d'Imperium, dit Maugrey. Les gens du ministère ont eu bien du travail pour déterminer qui avait été forcé d'agir sous la contrainte et qui avait agi de sa propre volonté. L'Imperium peut être combattu, et je vais vous apprendre comment, mais il faut une vraie force de caractère pour s'y opposer et tout le monde n'en est pas capable. Il vaut mieux éviter d'en être victime si c'est possible. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! aboya-t-il, et tout le monde sursauta – Maugrey prit l'araignée sauteuse et la remit dans le bocal –. Quelqu'un peut-il me citer un autre sortilège interdit ?

La main de Luna se tendit à nouveau, mais également celle de Neville à ma surprise. En général, le seul cours où Neville proposait des réponses aux questions du professeur était celui de botanique, de très loin sa matière préférée. Neville parut surpris de sa propre audace.

\- Oui ? dit Maugrey, son œil magique se tournant vers lui.

\- Il y en a un… Le sortilège Doloris, dit Neville d'une petite voix que l'on entendit quand même distinctement.

Maugrey regarda fixement Neville, avec ses deux yeux, cette fois.

\- Tu t'appelles Londubat ? dit-il, son œil magique se posant à nouveau sur le registre des noms. Neville, mal à l'aise, approuva d'un signe de tête, mais Maugrey ne lui posa aucune autre question.

Se tournant vers la classe tout entière, il plongea une nouvelle fois la main dans le bocal et prit une autre araignée qu'il posa sur le bureau où elle resta immobile, apparemment trop terrifiée pour bouger.

\- Le sortilège Doloris, dit Maugrey. Il va falloir l'agrandir un peu pour que vous compreniez mieux le principe – il pointa sa baguette sur l'araignée – _Amplificatum !_ marmonna-t-il.

L'araignée enfla aussitôt. Elle était à présent plus grosse qu'une tarentule. Renonçant à dissimuler sa répulsion, Parvati recula sa chaise aussi loin que possible du bureau de Maugrey. Celui-ci leva à nouveau sa baguette, la pointa sur l'araignée et murmura :

 _\- Endoloris !_

Les pattes de l'araignée cédèrent alors sous son corps. Elle roula sur elle-même, agitée d'horribles convulsions, se balançant de tous côtés. Elle n'avait aucune possibilité d'émettre le moindre son mais j'étais certaine que, si elle avait eu une voix, elle aurait poussé des hurlements déchirants. Maugrey tint sa baguette immobile et l'araignée fut parcourue de spasmes et de tremblements de plus en plus violents. Soudain je pris conscience de l'état de Neville. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le bord de sa table, les jointures livides et les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

\- Arrêtez ! m'écriais-je.

Maugrey leva sa baguette. Les pattes de l'araignée se détendirent, mais elle continua de se convulser.

 _\- Reducto,_ murmura Maugrey – l'araignée retrouva instantanément sa taille normale et il la remit dans le bocal –, la douleur, dit-il à voix basse. On n'a besoin d'aucune arme pour faire mal à quelqu'un quand on est capable de jeter le sortilège Doloris… Celui-là aussi a été très utilisé à une certaine époque. Quelqu'un peut-il me citer d'autres sortilèges interdits ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi. A en juger par l'expression que je voyais sur les visages de mes camarades, tout le monde se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir arriver à la dernière araignée. Luna leva pour la troisième fois, aussi calme que si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Oui ? dit Maugrey en la regardant.

\- Avada Kedavra, répondit-elle de sa voix cristalline.

Plusieurs élèves, la regardèrent anxieux.

\- Ah, dit Maugrey en esquissant un nouveau sourire qui tordit sa bouche asymétrique. Oui, le dernier et le pire. Avada Kedavra… Le sortilège de la mort.

Il glissa la main dans le bocal et, comme si elle devinait le sort qui l'attendait, la troisième araignée se mit à courir frénétiquement au fond du récipient pour essayer de lui échapper. Mais Maugrey l'attrapa et la posa à son tour sur le bureau où elle recommença à courir, en proie à une véritable panique. Maugrey leva sa baguette et je fus parcouru d'un frisson.

 _\- Avada Kedavra !_ rugit Maugrey.

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte et un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent, comme si quelque chose d'invisible et d'énorme avait brusquement pris son vol. Aussitôt, l'araignée roula sur le dos. Elle était apparemment intacte mais il n'y avait aucun doute : elle était morte sur le coup. Dans la classe, plusieurs filles étouffèrent un cri. Parvati se rejeta en arrière et faillit tomber avec sa chaise lorsque l'araignée morte glissa vers lui. D'un geste de la main, Maugrey balaya le bureau, jetant par terre le cadavre de l'araignée.

\- Pas très agréable, dit-il d'une voix calme. Pas amusant du tout. Et il n'existe aucun moyen de conjurer ce sortilège. Impossible de le neutraliser. On ne connaît qu'une seule personne qui ait jamais réussi à y survivre et cette personne est Harry Potter. Avada Kedavra est un maléfice qui exige une grande puissance magique. Si vous sortiez tous vos baguettes en cet instant et que vous les pointiez sur moi en prononçant la formule, je ne sais même pas si vous arriveriez à me faire saigner du nez. Mais peu importe, je ne suis pas là pour vous apprendre à jeter ce sort. Alors, me direz-vous, s'il n'existe aucun moyen de s'en protéger, pourquoi nous le montrer ? Parce qu'il faut que vous sachiez. Vous devez mesurer ce que signifie le pire. Et ne pas vous mettre dans une situation où vous auriez à le subir. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! rugit-il et toute la classe sursauta à nouveau. Sachez maintenant que ces trois sorts – Avada Kedavra, Imperium et Doloris – sont appelés les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Utiliser l'un d'eux contre un autre être humain est passible d'une condamnation à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. Voilà les forces maléfiques que vous devrez affronter, celles que je dois vous apprendre à combattre. Vous aurez besoin pour cela de préparation. Vous aurez besoin d'acquérir les armes nécessaires. Mais surtout, vous devrez faire preuve d'une vigilance constante. Prenez vos plumes et écrivez…

Nous passâmes le reste du cours à prendre des notes sur chacun des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables et personne ne songea à dire le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse. Mais lorsque nous eûmes quitté la classe, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. La plupart commentaient ce qui s'était passé d'une voix qui trahissait un mélange d'effroi et d'admiration. « ils parlent du cours comme s'il s'était agi d'une sorte de spectacle mais je n'y ait rien vu de divertissant » pensais-je triste. Je remarquais Neville, seul au milieu du couloir latéral. Il regardait fixement le mur qui lui faisait face avec la même expression horrifiée que lorsque Maugrey leur avait montré les effets du sortilège Doloris.

\- Neville ? dis-je avec douceur en posant une main sur son bras. Il se retourna vers moi.

\- Ah, c'est toi, dit-il, la voix beaucoup plus aiguë que d'habitude. Intéressant comme cours, non ? Je me demande ce qu'il y a au dîner, ce soir, je… je meurs de faim, pas vous ?

\- Neville, ça va ? m'inquiétais-je.

\- Oh, oui, oui, tout va bien, répondit-il précipitamment de cette même voix étrangement aiguë. Très intéressant, ce dîner… je veux dire, ce cours… Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

\- Neville, qu'est-ce que… ? commença Luna qui venait d'arriver derrière moi et qui avait tout entendu.

Un claquement sec et régulier retentit dans leur dos et ils virent arriver le professeur Maugrey qui s'avançait vers eux de sa démarche claudicante. Tous les trois nous tûmes en l'observant avec inquiétude mais, lorsqu'il leur parla, ce fut d'une voix beaucoup plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, fils, dit-il à Neville. Si tu veux, tu peux passer dans mon bureau, d'accord ? Allez, viens, on prendra une tasse de thé…

Neville parut encore plus apeuré à la perspective de boire une tasse de thé avec Maugrey. Il n'osa ni bouger, ni parler. Maugrey tourna vers moi son œil magique.

\- Ça va Weasley ?

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je surprise.

\- Il faut que tu saches, dit alors Maugrey à l'encontre de Neville. C'est peut-être un peu brutal, _mais tu dois savoir_. Ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant… Allez, viens, Londubat. J'ai quelques livres qui pourraient t'intéresser.

Neville nous lança un regard implorant, mais comme aucun de nous n'ouvrit la bouche, il se résolut à suivre Maugrey qui l'entraînait déjà, une main noueuse posée sur son épaule. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, je griffonnais rapidement sur un bout de parchemin :

 _Tu n'es pas seul Neville. Retrouve moi à la Grande Salle quand tu le pourras, je t'y attendrais,_

 _Amicalement, Ginny._

Je le pliais en forme d'avion et lui jeta un sort qui l'envoya dans la capuche de la robe de sorcier de Neville, déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. Luna me regarda faire, heureuse.

Au cours du dîner, Hermione ne se mêla pas à la conversation. Elle se contenta d'engloutir son repas à une vitesse ahurissante puis se leva pour retourner à la bibliothèque. Je mangeais à peine ce soir-là, j'attendais Neville que ne vint pas. L'inquiétude me rongeait les sangs. La Grande Salle s'était vidée peu à peu et m'avait laissé presque seule. Maugrey non plus n'était pas venu manger. Luna s'approcha de la table, son air rêveur accroché sur son doux visage angélique.

\- Tu attends Neville ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui… Je sais qu'il ne viendra pas, mais …

\- Je crois que tu devrais monter dans la tour des Gryffondor, il doit d'ailleurs être rentré. Puis, si tu es fatiguée et sans force, tu ne pourras pas l'aider demain. Essaie de garder le sourire même si ce cours a été perturbant, il faut pouvoir continuer – elle tendit sa main et attrapa la mienne – viens avec moi, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta tour.

Reconnaissante pour sa chaleur et son amitié indéfectible, je la suivis le cœur plus léger. Je m'en voulais terriblement de ne pas avoir pu conforter Neville alors qu'il m'avait regardé de cette façon… Lorsque je dis bonne nuit à Luna et entrai dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, je vis Neville seul devant la cheminée qui brûlait dans l'âtre.

\- Ça va Neville ? lui demandais-je le cœur angoissé.

\- Oui, oui, répondit Neville, ça va très bien. Je lis un livre que le professeur Maugrey m'a prêté… – il me montra le volume : _Propriétés des plantes aquatiques magiques du bassin méditerranéen_ – apparemment, le professeur Chourave a dit au professeur Maugrey que j'étais vraiment bon en botanique, expliqua Neville avec une nuance de fierté que je n'avais encore jamais perçue chez lui. Alors, il a pensé que ce livre pourrait m'intéresser.

\- Répéter à Neville ce que le professeur Chourave avait dit de lui était une façon délicate de l'encourager, pensais-je. Neville ne s'était jamais entendu dire qu'il était bon à quoi que ce soit. C'était le genre de chose que le professeur Lupin aurait faite, lui aussi. Je le félicitais avec entrain et nous nous mîmes à rire aux éclats, peut-être à cause des émotions accumulées tout au long de la journée. Lorsque notre hilarité se fut calmée, je m'aperçus que Fred et George, assis côte à côte à l'autre bout de la salle, une plume à la main, avaient la tête penchée sur le même parchemin. Il n'était guère courant de les voir à l'écart des autres, en train de travailler en silence. D'habitude, ils préféraient être au cœur des événements et attirer bruyamment l'attention sur eux. En les observant ainsi, entourés de secret, je me souvins de leur attitude mystérieuse dans le salon du Terrier, lorsque maman leur avait demandé ce qu'ils fabriquaient à écrire dans leur coin. À ce moment-là, j'avais pensé qu'ils préparaient un nouveau bon de commande pour les Sorciers facétieux mais, ce soir, c'était différent : s'il s'était agi de cela, ils auraient invité Lee Jordan à se joindre à eux. Je me demandai s'ils n'étaient pas plutôt occupés à trouver le moyen de se porter candidats au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je vis George hocher la tête et barrer quelque chose d'un trait de plume. Puis il s'adressa à Fred en parlant tout bas mais, dans la salle quasiment déserte, je parvins quand même à entendre ce qu'il disait :

\- Non… On aurait l'air de l'accuser. Il faut faire attention…

George leva alors les yeux et croisa le miens, je lui adressai alors un sourire et me hâta de retourner à ma discussion avec Neville ; je ne voulais pas laisser George penser que je les espionnais. Quelques instants plus tard, les jumeaux roulèrent leur parchemin, nous dirent puis montèrent se coucher. Neville les suivirent alors, joyeux, malgré la journée éprouvant qu'il avait vécu. Je montais rejoindre mon lit, rassurée. Pendant un long moment, je demeurai étendue les yeux ouverts à contempler le ciel étoilé se mouvoir au-dessus de moi. Un silence total régnait dans le dortoir et je finis par m'endormir en pensant à tout ce qui m'attendait dans les jours qui allaient suivre.


	12. Chapter 11

**Résumé du Chapitre 10 :**

 **Le cours de Maugrey Fol Oeil leur a donné quelques petites émotions et ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qui attends Ginny...**

* * *

Chapitre 11

* * *

Je me réveillais de bonne heure avec l'envie irrépressible d'écrire à Bill. Je ne l'avais toujours pas fait malgré le fait que je l'avais planifié. Je me changeais rapidement et en silence pour éviter de réveiller Hermione, Lavande et Parvati qui dormaient à poing fermé. Je pris mon sac à bandoulière et allai dans la salle Commune. Je m'assise près du feu et commencé à écrire décidé :

 _Cher Bill,_

 _Comme tu me l'as demandé, voici la première lettre d'une longue série surement, pour te donner quelques nouvelles, notamment te rapporter comment s'est déroulée la rentrée. Mais avant tout, je veux m'assurer que tout aille bien pour toi ainsi que pour la famille. Je ne sais pas si tu es reparti à Londres pour ton travail, mais dans le doute passe le bonjour aux parents et dis leur que je les embrasse._

 _La rentrée nous a réservé une bonne surprise ! En effet, Dumbledore nous a appris que nous allions accueillir le Tournois des Six Sorciers, avant c'était des Trois c'est ça ? C'était donc de ça dont vous nous parliez avec Charlie ? Vous avez voulu nous laisser avoir la bonne surprise directement sur place et je trouve ça incroyablement sournois de nous avoir caché une telle information ! Mais je vous pardonne._

 _Nous avons aussi découvert que Maugrey Fol Œil allait être notre professeur, et j'ignore s'il enseigne à toutes les classes comme il l'a fait avec nous mais c'est, très effrayant comme cours. Tu en entendras certainement parler, inutile que je le couche sur papier au risque d'attirer des ennuis !_

 _Je ne me sens pas encore prête à parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais très bien que je ne vous ai même pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ma première rencontre avec ce vampire, mais… Je ne peux pas pour l'instant. Mais sache que j'apprécie ta gentillesse et que ton soutien me va droit au cœur autant qu'il m'aide à me construire malgré les difficultés que je rencontre._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Ta petite sœur, Ginny._

Je sortis de la salle, traversai le château silencieux et arrivai enfin à la volière située au sommet de la tour ouest. « La tour aux Hiboux c'est nettement plus jolie comme nom » me fis-je comme remarque. La volière était une pièce circulaire aux murs de pierre, plutôt froide et traversée de courants d'air, car aucune de ses fenêtres n'avait de carreaux. Le sol était entièrement recouvert de paille, de fientes de hibou et de squelettes de souris ou de campagnol régurgités. Des centaines de hiboux et de chouettes de toutes espèces se tenaient sur des perchoirs qui s'élevaient jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Tous étaient endormis mais, parfois, un œil rond, couleur d'ambre, lançait un regard courroucé. Je repérais Coq, perchée entre une chouette effraie et une chouette hulotte. Je m'approchais de lui en glissant un peu sur des fientes. Lorsque je parvins à le réveiller, Coq s'obstina à me tourner le dos et il me fallut un certain temps pour le convaincre de tourner la tête vers moi. Il finit par consentir enfin à tendre une patte pour que j'y attache la lettre à Bill. Je lui caressais le dos tendrement en le portant sur mon bras jusqu'à une des fenêtres. Il me mordilla les doigts affectueusement et déploya ses ailes pour s'envoler dans le soleil levant. Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon, éprouvant à nouveau au creux de l'estomac cette sensation de malaise qui m'était familière. Peut-être aurais-je dû briser ce silence que je m'infligeais depuis tant d'années. Je savais, néanmoins, que ça finirait par sortir, par se savoir, mais lorsque je serais prête.

Les deux semaines suivantes, je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas trop m'inquiéter concernant la réapparition des vampires, des Mangemorts, du risque en couru… Et il y avait l'attente de la lettre de Bill qui n'arrivait pas. Chaque matin, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des regards aux hiboux qui apportaient le courrier. Le soir, je voyais ma famille attaquée par les vampires, qui autrefois, chassaient près de nos terres. Ils seraient tous cernaient par ces bêtes sanguinaires, et là ils seraient… J'en faisais des cauchemars. Alors je me distrayais en redoublant d'effort pendant les entraînements de Quidditch. Le travail scolaire devenait plus difficile que jamais, surtout les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, ainsi, je m'occupais l'esprit relativement bien. Nous avions découvert, et ça s'était su très vite, que le professeur Maugrey donnait les mêmes cours que l'on soit en troisième, quatrième ou cinquième année ou en niveaux supérieurs. Et un jour, à notre grande surprise, il nous annonça qu'il allait nous faire subir à tour de rôle le sortilège de l'Imperium, afin de montrer la puissance de ses effets et de voir s'ils parvenaient à y résister.

\- Mais… vous nous avez expliqué que c'était interdit, professeur, dit Colin Crivey d'une voix mal assurée, tandis que Maugrey repoussait les tables d'un coup de baguette magique pour aménager un espace libre au milieu de la classe. Vous avez dit que… l'utiliser contre un autre être humain…

\- Dumbledore veut que vous sachiez quel effet ça fait, répliqua Maugrey, son œil magique se tournant vers Hermione et la fixant d'un regard inquiétant, sans le moindre cillement. Si vous préférez l'apprendre d'une manière plus brutale – le jour où quelqu'un vous le jettera pour de bon et vous imposera totalement sa volonté –, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Vous pouvez même sortir immédiatement, je vous dispense de cours.

Il montra la porte de son doigt noueux. Le teint de Colin vira au rose vif et il s'empressa de balbutier qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de partir. Maugrey appela les élèves à tour de rôle et leur jeta le sortilège de l'Imperium. J'observai mes camarades qui, les uns après les autres, se mettaient à faire les choses les plus inattendues sous l'influence du sortilège. Parvati Patil fit trois fois le tour de la classe en sautant et en chantant l'hymne national. Lavande Brown imita un écureuil. Neville enchaîna d'incroyables mouvements de gymnastique qu'il aurait été certainement incapable d'exécuter dans son état normal. Aucun d'entre eux n'eut la force de combattre les effets du sortilège. Ils ne retrouvaient leur liberté de mouvement que lorsque Maugrey annulait le mauvais sort.

\- Weasley, grogna Maugrey. À toi, maintenant.

Lorsque je me fus avancée au centre de la classe, Maugrey leva sa baguette magique, la pointa sur lui et prononça la formule. J'éprouvais instantanément une sensation extraordinaire. J'avais l'impression que tous mes soucis me sortaient peu à peu de la tête, laissant place à une sorte d'euphorie indéfinissable. Dans un état de parfaite décontraction je restais debout au milieu de la salle, sentant vaguement le regard des autres fixés sur moi. J'entendis alors la voix de Maugrey qui résonnait quelque part au loin dans mon cerveau vide.

 _Saute sur le bureau… Saute sur le bureau…_

Obéissant, je fléchis les genoux et me préparai à sauter.

 _Saute sur le bureau…_ mais après tout, pourquoi sauter sur le bureau ?

Une autre voix s'était éveillée au fond de sa tête. Ce serait vraiment stupide, disait-elle.

 _Saute sur le bureau…_

Non, je ne crois pas que je vais le faire, désolé, dit l'autre voix, d'un ton un peu plus ferme…

Non, en fait, je n'en ai pas très envie…

 _Saute_! MAINTENANT !

J'éprouvai alors une terrible douleur. J'avais sauté tout en m'efforçant de ne pas sauter : résultat, j'étais tombé à plat ventre sur le bureau qui s'était renversé sous le choc. Et, à en juger par ce que je ressentais aux jambes, j'avais dû me prendre un gros choc aux deux rotules.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça ! grogna la voix de Maugrey.

Je sentis soudain disparaître l'impression de vide dans mon cerveau. Je me rappelais très précisément ce qui s'était passé et la douleur de mes genoux redoubla d'intensité.

\- Regardez bien, vous autres… Weasley s'est battue ! Elle a résisté au sortilège et elle a presque réussi à le repousser ! On va encore essayer, Weasley, et vous, faites bien attention, regardez attentivement ses yeux, c'est là qu'on voit ce qui se passe. Très bien, Weasley, vraiment très bien ! Ils vont avoir du mal à te contrôler, _toi_ !

\- Il a une façon de présenter les choses, marmonna Neville à la fin du cours, en sortant de la classe d'un pas chancelant. On dirait qu'on va tous se faire attaquer d'une minute à l'autre.

Maugrey avait insisté pour me faire subir le sortilège quatre fois de suite, jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à en neutraliser complètement les effets.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondis-je en boitant sous les douleurs aigües de mes jambes.

Il avait eu beaucoup plus de mal que moi à résister au sortilège mais Maugrey lui avait assuré que ses effets se seraient dissipés à l'heure du déjeuner. Tous les professeurs nous surchargeaient de travail, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas au contraire de mon frère et Harry, qui eux, en quatrième année souffraient plus encore à en voir le tas de devoir qui s'empilaient sur leur table le soir. Il y avait au moins Hermione pour s'en réjouir et se lancer à cœur perdue dans les bouquins une grande partie de la nuit. Lorsque je fermais mes rideaux, de la lumière brillait encore de son baldaquin.

Neville, Luna et moi arrivâmes dans le hall d'entrée, il y avait un tel monde que nous eûmes du mal à avancer. Les élèves étaient agglutinés autour d'une grande pancarte installée au pied de l'escalier de marbre. Neville, qui était le plus grand de nous trois, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de lire par-dessus les têtes ce qui était écrit dessus :

TOURNOI DES SIX SORCIERS

 _Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront le vendredi 30 octobre à 18 heures. En conséquence, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude._

 _Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue._

\- Magnifique ! s'exclama Luna. Plus qu'une semaine !

L'apparition de la pancarte dans le hall d'entrée eut un effet spectaculaire. Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, il semblait n'y avoir plus qu'un seul sujet de conversation, quel que fût l'endroit où je me trouvais : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les rumeurs circulaient parmi les élèves à la vitesse d'une épidémie : qui allait se porter candidat au titre de champion de Poudlard, quelles seraient les épreuves imposées aux concurrents, à quoi ressemblaient les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, étaient-ils très différents d'eux ? Je remarquais également que le château était soumis à un nettoyage exceptionnel. Plusieurs portraits un peu crasseux avaient subi un récurage que ne semblaient guère apprécier leurs sujets. Réfugiés dans un coin de leur cadre, ils marmonnaient des protestations d'un air sombre et faisaient la grimace en effleurant du bout des doigts leurs joues rose vif. Les armures avaient soudain retrouvé tout leur éclat et remuaient sans grincer. Quant à Argus Rusard, le concierge, il se montrait si féroce envers les élèves qui oubliaient d'essuyer leurs pieds en entrant que deux filles de première année avaient été prises d'une véritable crise de terreur. Certains professeurs paraissaient étrangement tendus, eux aussi.

\- Londubat, vous serez bien aimable de ne révéler à aucun des élèves de Durmstrang que vous êtes incapable de réussir un simple sortilège de Transfert ! lança le professeur McGonagall au terme d'un cours particulièrement difficile pendant lequel Neville avait accidentellement transplanté ses propres oreilles sur un cactus.

Lorsque nous descendîmes prendre notre petit déjeuner au matin du 30 Octobre, nous découvrîmes que la Grande Salle avait été décorée au cours de la nuit. D'immenses banderoles de soie étaient accrochées aux murs, chacune représentant l'une des maisons de Poudlard – une rouge avec un lion d'or pour Gryffondor, une bleue avec un aigle de bronze pour Serdaigle, une jaune avec un blaireau noir pour Poufsouffle et une verte avec un serpent argenté pour Serpentard. Derrière la table des professeurs, la plus grande des banderoles portait les armoiries de Poudlard : lion, aigle, blaireau et serpent entourant un grand P. Nous aperçûmes Fred et George à la table des Gryffondor. Cette fois encore, contrairement à leur habitude, ils étaient assis à l'écart et parlaient à voix basse. Nous laissâmes Luna retourner avec les élèves de sa maison et nous installâmes près de mes frères. Ron, Harry et Hermione s'approchèrent à leur tour.

\- C'est pénible, d'accord, disait George à Fred d'un air grave. Mais s'il ne veut pas nous parler en personne, il faudra bien lui envoyer la lettre. Ou alors on la lui donnera en main propre. Il ne peut quand même pas nous éviter sans arrêt.

\- Qui est-ce qui vous évite ? dit Ron en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

\- Pas toi, hélas ! répliqua Fred qui paraissait agacé par son interruption.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est pénible ? demanda Ron à George.

\- D'avoir un idiot de frère qui se mêle de tout, répliqua George.

\- Vous avez eu des idées pour le Tournoi des Six Sorciers ? demanda Harry. Vous avez trouvé un moyen d'être candidats ?

\- J'ai demandé à McGonagall comment les champions devaient être choisis, mais elle n'a rien voulu dire, répondit George d'un ton amer. Elle m'a simplement conseillé de me taire et de continuer à métamorphoser mon raton laveur en silence.

\- Je me demande quelles tâches les champions auront à accomplir, dit Ron d'un air songeur. Tu sais, Harry, je suis sûr qu'on arriverait à s'en sortir, on a déjà fait des trucs dangereux…

\- Pas devant une assemblée de juges, répliqua Fred. McGonagall dit qu'on attribue des points aux champions en fonction de la façon dont ils ont réalisé les tâches imposées.

\- Et qui sont les juges ? demandais-je.

\- Les directeurs des écoles participantes font toujours partie du jury, dit Hermione. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, avec une certaine surprise. Les trois directeurs ont été blessés au cours du tournoi de 1792 lorsqu'un Cocatris que les champions devaient attraper a réussi à s'échapper, expliqua Hermione – voyant leurs regards fixés sur elle, elle ajouta, de son ton agacé, qu'avec tous les livres qu'elle avait lus, il était normal qu'elle en sache plus qu'eux – Tout ça figure dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , dit-elle. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas un livre auquel on peut entièrement se fier _. L'Histoire révisée de Poudlard_ serait un titre beaucoup plus approprié. Ou même « Une histoire très partiale et incomplète de Poudlard, qui laisse dans l'ombre les aspects les moins reluisants de l'école ».

Harry hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur ses œufs brouillés. Soudain, les hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour apporter le courrier. Je levai aussitôt les yeux et vit Coquecigrue fondre sur moi. Il vint se poser sur mon épaule et replia les ailes en tendant sa patte d'un geste las. Je pris la lettre et donna la couenne de mon lard à Coq qui la mangea avec reconnaissance. Puis, après m'être assuré que les autres étaient absorbés dans leurs discussions, je lus ma lettre que je mis sous la table.

 _Chère Ginny,_

 _Pardonne moi pour ma réponse tardive, il y a eu beaucoup de travail à Gringotts et j'ai dû retrouver papa et maman pour les aider à faire face aux déluges que provoque Rita Skeeter, mais rien d'alarmant ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! Je leur ai d'ailleurs bien transmis ton message et ils sont heureux de pouvoir t'envoyer en retour des bisous. Maman me fait dire de bien faire attention et de passer de bons moments avec ce Tournois. Que tu dois en profiter pour te divertir et penser à autre chose que le travail. Je pense qu'elle a raison, car tu as tendance à pas mal travailler et à oublier de respirer un petit peu, même si tu n'es pas au point d'être comme l'ami de Ron, Hermione._

 _Oui, le Tournois avant se nommait le Tournois des Trois Sorciers et je trouve le changement bénéfique et en correspondance avec notre temps ! Dommage que tu ne sois pas en âge pour y participer, mais malgré tout, tu y aurais risqué ta vie et je ne sais pas si j'aurai supporté une telle pression sans être auprès de toi ! Et nous vous l'avons caché pour que vous puissiez, en effet, bénéficier de toute la surprise de la nouvelle avec l'effervescence de la salle._

 _Je dois te dire que ce que tu m'apprends sur Maugrey ne m'étonne pas, il est d'un non-conformisme bien ancré. J'espère seulement qu'il ne vous mettra pas en danger._

 _Tu sais très bien que je ne t'oblige pas à en parler, que tu dois le faire lorsque tu te sentiras prête, et je ne peux que t'encourager à essayer de te libérer. J'ai réfléchis aussi à un moyen que tu pouvais utiliser pour soulager un peu tout cela, si tu le veux ou si tu préfères, tu peux utiliser ton art et me faire parvenir des dessins. Je suis d'ailleurs persuadé que tu as dû déjà essayé par toi-même. Sache qu'il faudra le partager pour vraiment te libérer un jour ou l'autre._

 _En attendant, je t'embrasse ma Ginny._

 _Bill_

\- Merci Coq, lui murmurais-je en le caressant le sourire aux lèvres.

Il hulula d'un air ensommeillé, trempa brièvement son bec dans le gobelet de jus d'orange que je lui tendais puis s'envola à nouveau, n'ayant manifestement plus d'autre désir que d'aller faire un bon somme dans la volière.

Ce jour-là, il régnait à Poudlard une agréable atmosphère d'attente. Personne ne prêta grande attention à ce qui se passait pendant les cours : seule l'arrivée, le soir même, des délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang occupait les esprits. Même le cours de potions parut plus supportable qu'à l'ordinaire, surtout parce qu'il devait être abrégé d'une demi-heure. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Neville et moi nous précipitâmes dans la tour de Gryffondor, déposâmes nos sacs et livres dans nos dortoirs, jetâmes nos capes sur nos épaules et redescendîmes l'escalier quatre à quatre jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Nous étions tous les deux aussi rouge que des tomates. Les responsables des différentes maisons firent mettre leurs élèves en rangs.

\- Weasley, redressez votre chapeau, dit sèchement à Ron le professeur McGonagall. Miss Patil, ôtez de vos cheveux cet accessoire ridicule – Parvati fit la moue et enleva le papillon qui ornait sa natte – suivez-moi s'il vous plaît, dit le professeur McGonagall. Les premières années, passez devant… Ne poussez pas…

Nous descendîmes les marches qui menaient au-dehors et nous alignâmes devant le château en rangées successives. La soirée était fraîche et lumineuse. Le jour tombait lentement et une lune si pâle qu'elle en semblait transparente brillait déjà au-dessus de la Forêt interdite. Nous scrutâmes le parc qui commençait à s'obscurcir, mais rien ne bouger. Je me demandais par quel moyen ils allaient venir. Le train était probable, mais j'en doutais. Par balai, cela ferait trop loin, et l'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, donc le Portoloin ne pouvait pas marcher non plus. Tout était tranquille, silencieux et presque comme d'habitude. Il faisait froid et les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter.

\- Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive ! lança Dumbledore, qui était au dernier rang avec les autres professeurs.

\- Où ? demandèrent avidement plusieurs élèves en regardant dans toutes les directions.

 _\- Là-bas_ ! s'écria un élève de sixième année en montrant la Forêt interdite.

Quelque chose de très grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'un balai volant – ou même que cent balais volants – approchait du château, dans le ciel d'un bleu sombre. On voyait sa silhouette grandir sans cesse. La gigantesque forme noire qui avançait au-dessus de la cime des arbres fut peu à peu éclairée par les lumières du château et ils distinguèrent alors un immense carrosse bleu pastel tiré par des chevaux géants. Le carrosse avait la taille d'une grande maison et volait vers eux, tiré dans les airs par une douzaine de chevaux ailés, tous des palominos, chacun de la taille d'un éléphant. Les élèves des trois premiers rangs reculèrent en voyant le carrosse descendre du ciel à une vitesse terrifiante. Enfin, dans un fracas si impressionnant que Neville fit un bond en arrière et retomba sur les pieds d'un Serpentard de cinquième année, les sabots des chevaux, plus grands que des assiettes, se posèrent sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière. Un instant plus tard, le carrosse atterrit à son tour, rebondissant sur ses roues démesurées tandis que les chevaux couleur d'or agitaient leurs énormes têtes en roulant des yeux flamboyants. J'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir des armoiries – deux baguettes d'or croisées qui lançaient chacune trois étoiles – gravées sur la portière du carrosse avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

Un garçon vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu clair sauta à terre, se pencha en avant, tripota maladroitement quelque chose sur le plancher du carrosse puis déplia un marchepied d'or. Il fit respectueusement un pas en arrière et je vis briller une chaussure noire à haut talon qui émergea du carrosse – une chaussure qui avait la taille d'une luge d'enfant. La chaussure fut presque immédiatement suivie par la plus immense femme que j'eus jamais vu. La taille du carrosse et des chevaux s'expliquait mieux, à présent. Quelques élèves étouffèrent une exclamation de surprise. Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne aussi grande. C'était Hagrid. Tous deux devaient avoir exactement la même taille. Pourtant – peut-être parce que j'étais habituée à la silhouette de Hagrid – cette femme (qui avait maintenant descendu le marchepied et regardait la foule des élèves aux yeux écarquillés) lui semblait d'une taille encore plus considérable, encore plus surnaturelle. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la clarté que répandait la lumière du hall d'entrée, tout le monde put voir son beau visage au teint olivâtre, ses grands yeux noirs et humides et son nez en forme de bec d'oiseau. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière étaient noués en un chignon serré qui brillait sur sa nuque. Elle était vêtue de satin noir de la tête aux pieds et de magnifiques opales scintillaient autour de son cou et à ses doigts épais. Dumbledore se mit à applaudir et les élèves l'imitèrent avec ardeur. Nombre d'entre eux s'étaient dressés sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui était sans nul doute la meilleure façon de regarder cette femme. Celle-ci eut un sourire gracieux et s'avança vers Dumbledore en tendant une main étincelante de bijoux. Bien qu'il fût lui-même très grand, Dumbledore n'eut presque pas besoin de se pencher pour lui faire un baisemain.

\- Ma chère Madame Maxime, dit-il, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

\- Mon cheur Dambleudore, répondit Madame Maxime d'une voix grave, je suis ravie de constateu que vous aveu l'eur en parfeute santeu.

\- Ma santé est parfaite, en euffeut… heu… en effet, assura Dumbledore.

\- Je vous preusente meus euleuves, dit Madame Maxime en agitant d'un geste désinvolte l'une de ses énormes mains pardessus son épaule.

Mon attention avait été entièrement occupée jusqu'alors par Madame Maxime, et je remarquais enfin une douzaine de filles et de garçons – tous âgés de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans – étaient sortis du carrosse et se tenaient à présent derrière leur directrice. Ils frissonnaient, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on voyait les robes de soie fine qu'ils portaient sans aucune cape pour les protéger. Quelques-uns d'entre eux s'étaient enveloppés la tête d'écharpes ou de châles et d'après ce que je pouvais voir de leurs visages (ils se tenaient dans l'ombre immense de Madame Maxime), ils contemplaient le château d'un air anxieux.

\- À queul moment Karkaroff doit-il arriveu ? demanda Madame Maxime.

\- Il ne devrait pas tardeu… heu… tarder, répondit Dumbledore. Souhaitez-vous l'attendre ici ou préférez-vous entrer à l'intérieur pour vous réchauffer quelque peu ?

\- Meu reuchauffeu queulqueu peu, queulle bonne ideu, mon cheur Dambleudore, approuva Madame Maxime. Meus qui va s'occupeu de meus cheveux ?

\- Vos cheveux sont coiffés à la perfection, assura galamment Dumbledore.

\- Dambleudore, queul pleusantin vous feutes ! s'exclama Madame Maxime en pouffant de rire. Je vouleus parleu deus cheveux de mon carrosse…

\- Ah, vos chevaux ! Oui, bien sûr, notre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques sera ravi de veiller à leur bien-être, déclara Dumbledore. Dès qu'il aura réglé les petits problèmes que lui ont posés certains de ses… heu… protégés…

\- S'occupeu deus meus eutalons neuceussite, heu… une grande force musculeure…, avertit Madame Maxime qui semblait douter qu'un professeur de soins aux créatures magiques de Poudlard soit à la hauteur de la tâche. Ils ont une vigueur peu ordineure…

\- Je puis vous assurer que Hagrid saura s'y prendre, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

\- Treus bien, répondit Madame Maxime en s'inclinant légèrement. Vous voudreuz bien preuciseu à ceut Agrid que meus cheveux ne boivent que du whisky pur malt.

\- Nous ferons le nécessaire, assura Dumbledore qui s'inclina à son tour.

\- Veuneuz, vous autres, dit Madame Maxime à ses élèves d'un ton impérieux et ceux de Poudlard s'écartèrent pour leur permettre de gravir les marches du château.

Nous restâmes là, grelottant dans le froid qui s'installait, et attendirent l'arrivée de la délégation de Durmstrang. La plupart des élèves regardaient le ciel, pleins d'espoir. Pendant quelques instants il régna un grand silence que seuls venaient troubler les bruits de sabots et les hennissements des immenses chevaux de Madame Maxime. Soudain, un bruit étrange, sonore et inquiétant, leur parvenait dans l'obscurité. C'était une sorte de grondement étouffé auquel se mêlait un bruit de succion, comme si on avait passé un gigantesque aspirateur au fond d'une rivière…

\- Le lac ! s'écria Lee Jordan en le montrant du doigt. Regardez le lac !

De l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, au sommet de la pelouse en pente douce dominant le parc, nous voyions nettement la surface lisse et noire de l'eau qui, soudain, ne fut plus lisse du tout. De grosses bulles se formèrent et des vagues vinrent lécher les rives boueuses du lac. Enfin, un tourbillon apparut en son centre, comme si on venait d'ôter une bonde géante, au fond de l'eau… La forme noire d'un long mât s'éleva lentement au milieu du tourbillon… et je pus distinguer le gréement.

\- C'est un bateau ! me souffla Neville tout excité.

Lentement, majestueusement, un vaisseau émergea alors de l'eau, dans le scintillement argenté du clair de lune. Il avait quelque chose d'étrangement spectral, telle une épave sauvée d'un naufrage, et les faibles lueurs qui brillaient derrière ses hublots, comme enveloppées de brume, ressemblaient à des yeux de fantôme. Enfin, dans un bruit de cascade, le vaisseau apparut entièrement, tanguant sur les eaux tumultueuses du lac, et glissa vers la rive. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent l'ancre tomber dans l'eau et le bruit mat d'une passerelle qu'on abaissait sur le rivage. Les passagers débarquaient, défilant à la lueur des hublots. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la lumière qui s'échappait du hall d'entrée, il vit que leurs silhouettes massives étaient dues aux capes de fourrure épaisse et compacte dont ils étaient vêtus. L'homme qui était à leur tête portait une fourrure différente, lisse et argentée, comme ses cheveux.

\- Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il avec chaleur en s'avançant sur la pelouse. Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami, comment allez-vous ?

\- Le mieux du monde, merci, professeur Karkaroff, répondit Dumbledore.

Karkaroff avait une voix suave et bien timbrée. Il était grand et mince, comme Dumbledore, mais ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés court et son bouc (qui se terminait par une petite boucle de poils) n'arrivait pas à cacher entièrement un menton plutôt fuyant. Lorsqu'il fut devant Dumbledore, il serra ses deux mains dans les siennes.

\- Ce cher vieux Poudlard, dit-il en regardant le château avec un sourire – il avait les dents jaunâtres et je remarquais que, en dépit de son sourire, ses yeux restaient froids et son regard perçant – quelle joie d'être ici, quelle joie, vraiment… Viktor, venez donc vous réchauffer… Ça ne vous ennuie pas, Dumbledore ? Viktor est légèrement enrhumé…

Karkaroff fit signe à l'un de ses élèves de le rejoindre. Lorsque le garçon passa devant eux, j'aperçus un nez arrondi et d'épais sourcils noirs. Je n'eus pas besoin du cri de Ron pour reconnaître son profil.

 _\- C'est Krum !_ suffoqua Ron derrière moi.

Cependant, je ne prêtai soudain plus attention à ce qui m'entourait. Une vague de malaise s'éprit de moi lorsque je vis, parmi la foule des élèves de Durmstrang, un jeune homme grand, les cheveux châtains, le teint blafard. Mon cœur se mit à battre douloureusement dans ma poitrine et de plus en plus fort. Mon souffle commença à devenir irrégulier et pénible. Je plaquais mes mains sur mon poitrail, essayant de me calmer, mais le jeune homme me vit. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens à son passage, son visage s'assombrit alors et il fronça les sourcils en retroussant les lèvres. « Non ! Impossible ! C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller ! ». Il s'éloigna avec les autres, sans se retourner, et disparut dans le hall du château. N'y tenant plus, je m'élançais en courant vers le château contre la surprise générale et les appels de McGonagall.


End file.
